


Sugar

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, You're a Teacher, but it's hella boring, so why not get Kylo Ren to be your sugar daddy, working for the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: You’re just a girl who wants to have fun(d$) and live life and not have to worry about the stupid galactic war. Even though you are a school teacher for the Resistance, it doesn’t hurt to be a little bad sometimes.





	1. Black Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> This is your dress: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/c2/f7/76c2f72b49065a96ef53f24b52d5c3a5.jpg

When the General called me to her office, I was hoping that it wasn’t because I gave a group of children Darth Vader stickers. I bit my lip, shaking my leg as I listened to the mumbled voices behind the door. It slid open revealing the short gray-haired woman who I’ve come to love (and hate). “General Organa. Good Morning!” I nodded. She smiled up, welcoming me in. She tightly wrapped an arm around my waist as she guided me. “You know, Y/N, just for you I snuck some treats from the cantina. I know you always like to have a little snack.” The two of us chuckled. One reason I love Leia: she indulged my inner fat child as if her life depended on it! “Well, you do know how to keep me happy.” You grabbed a muffin and a glass of juice. Footsteps approached from behind. Sipping my drink, I turned around. It was the famous Luke Skywalker and one of his apprentices. “Good Morning, Y/N.” Luke nodded. I nodded “Good Morning, Luke. And Good Morning—” I blanked on her names. My eyebrows rose mentally trying to decipher her name.The girl, ‘Bunhead’ is what Kat called her. But, what was her name? Regina, Lei, Lee? Yes, Lee! “Rey.” She pulled me out of my thoughts. “Yes! Rey!” I smiled trying to play it cool. “I know, I just, you changed your hair!” “No, you couldn’t remember you were going to call me Lee.” She said very sternly.

“Ok!” Leia clapped her hands together. “Now that that’s over, let’s get to business.” I let out a small groan as soon as everyone started to get to their seats. “Y/N, I called you in here because I would like you to take on another student.” “Ok.” I shrugged. Luke’s body turned to me. “My other apprentice, Finn, mind has opened and pushed since he’s been taken into your class. With what he was conditioned to believe from the First Order and your knowledge, I have sensed a substantial amount of growth in him. Thanks to you.” I perked up and smiled. “Thank you.” I humbly accepted his apology. Even though, he probably saw me throwing myself a celebratory party. “I would like you to also take on Rey.” He continued. “She hasn’t had a proper education and we need to learn the basics. Without the force, even though it will help her catch up with her other peers.”

I slowly nodded looking at Rey. Her skin was quite dry, making her look slightly older than. Must be from all that desert heat. She no longer wore those three buns. Good for her, change is good. She’s no longer a bunhead. “Well, okay. Is it like a trade-off? I get Bun—Rey and you take Finn?” I asked, mentally slapping myself. “Yes, but Finn will come once a week. His body is still healing and I’m afraid he’s not physically ready.” Luke put his fingers to his chin. “Alrighty then, when do we start?” I asked finishing my muffin. “You’ll start tomorrow.” The General said.

* * *

It has been a week since the switch happened and I could honestly say, I hated Rey. Bunhead always had to question everything! She was always using the force and she was always starting something with me. “Kat!” I yelled as I approached her X-Wing. The girl stepped back from cleaning her ship and squinted at me. I ran over. “Well look at you!” I motioned to her attire which was a crop top and her jumpsuit sleeves tied around her waist exposing her curves. She brushed me off “Jeez, you act like you haven’t seen me in ages.” She started to clean her ship again. “But, I miss you.” I pouted. Kat rolled her eyes. “Alright get in.” She knew me so well. I climbed in the X-Wing. “Can you-can you please get in properly? You look like a spider the way you climb up.” Adjusting myself in the seat, I propped myself on the door. She started to clean off my boot scuff marks. “I just finished cleaning.” She mumbled. I rolled my eyes. “I hate how crazy you pilot’s get with your ships.” “You could’ve been a pilot, but you became a teacher.”

“Alright! Tone it. As much as I would like to fly with you on missions, I much rather not have to deal with Dameron.” I said leaning back and resting my legs on the pilot seat. “You mean your boyfriend? Just think, he’d be even more annoying up there.” I ignored her. I hated when people called Poe my boyfriend; I genuinely hate him. He’s so arrogant and annoying, he doesn’t know when to stop. He won’t get it through that stick skull of his THAT. I. DO. NOT. NOR. WILL. EVER. LIKE. HIM! “As much as he would like to hear it, I don’t.” I picked the dirt from my nails. Kat hit my legs, “Ouch!” I removed them from on top of the seat. “Oh, Kat! Let me tell you about my horrible, horrible, situation.” “I’m pretty sure it’s not that horrible.” She replied rolling her eyes. “No, but it is! Luke and Leia want me to teach that Jedi girl and she’s the worse!” I started to fumble through one of the compartments until I found her shades. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Kat chuckled. I slide the shades on and faced Kat. “No, she doesn’t listen, constantly ask questions, uses the force and she’s not supposed to, and she’s so bland and boring.” I collapsed my body on the side of the X-Wing. “And you know she’s only a few years younger than us?!” “Sounds like you’re considering making different life choices?” Kat asked cleaning up the remainder of the tools she was using. I sat in silence thinking of a plan, waiting for Kat to return. “Let’s go on a trip!” I exclaimed. “A trip? Y/N, I just came back from-” “Please Kat! Just one time, please!” I pleaded. It only takes Kat a good three times before she would give in. “Alright, alright.” She hopped in the pilot seat. “Where to?” “Tuluska XY!”

* * *

“Urgh Kat, I love this planet it’s so beautiful, so refreshing, and so posh.” I took in a deep breath. I looked around seeing all the beautiful men and women in the most beautiful ensembles, laughter and happiness poured from every opening. Families enjoying their vacation out on the beautiful beach or parasailing, and all the sticky-faced kids from all the sweets. “I can’t wait until I have a family and take them here.” I sighed. “I know, you say this everytime we come here.” Kat huffed. “Oh shut up! You love it too!” “I know, but-” I stopped walking, only to see Kat a few steps back, staring into a shop window. “What are you looking at?” I walked up to her, only to be pulled somewhere. “Kat, what’s your problem?” I asked. Still ignoring me she walked up to a worker. I gruffed and took a look around the boutique. It was beautiful and had a wide arrangement of one-of-a-kind gowns. “Y/N!” Kat called. Oh, now she wanted to talk to me. I walked my way to her. “You need to try this on.” She begged. “What? All that for this?!” I asked. The lady was waiting for me in the dressing room. “Kat!” “Please?!” “Kat, we can’t even afford this!” “Hey, I know that! I told them we are looking for an idea for your wedding dress.” I rolled my eyes and went in the room.

I never went in the shops on Tuluska, mainly because I can’t afford anything. But, this was the first time I had people help me put on clothes and there wasn’t even a mirror. Once I was finished, the lady led me out to a podium with mirrors. Kat sat there helping herself to two glasses of Champagne. “Hey!” I snapped. “Remember you’re the one flying.” She looked up and her mouth fell open. I stepped onto the podium and everyone in the shop turned to stare at me. “Y/N, stars, you look amazing.” I turned to look at myself. Damn! I did look good. The black fabric and sequin just cascaded down my curves in a pool of fabric at my feet. “Too bad it’s a wedding.” The lady said. “What? Oh yes, the bride can’t wear black.” I nervously chuckled.”Urgh, I wish I could have this dress, it’s so beautiful. Look at the detailing.” “How much is it?” Kat asked. “It’s 6,500 credits.” The lady replied. Both of our eyes widened. There was no one in the galaxy I would EVER be able to afford this dress. I sighed and decided to bask in this fabulousness one last time. “Damn, I look good in black.” I strutted around the circular podium. “Now I know why the First Order does it.” Kat got up and punched my arm. I grabbed the spot. “Y/N, we are literally wearing Resistance jackets!” “I’m just saying,” I whispered. I started to make my way back to the dressing room. “Well, my dreams are already crushed, doesn’t make sense to keep wearing it.”

It took about a good five minutes before we left the store. I just couldn’t part with it! “I hate you, Kat. You made me try on a dress I can’t have.” I folded my arms. Kat rolled her eyes. “Stop whining.” We proceeded down the road until we saw a group of stormtroopers. “Tuluska is under the rule of the First Order?” I asked.”No, they’ve been trying to stay neutral.” Kat’s hand gripped my wrist tightly; the troopers started walking in our direction. “Come on!” Kat pulled me in various directions and alleyways trying to make our way back to the ship. “You two, halt!” And of course, we had to be stopped. The troopers moved closer. I never saw one in person, well I mean if you count Finn. They were so tall and big, how did they even move in all of that? Were they hot under all that? In a blink of an eye, Kat pulled out a small blaster and shot the two troopers right in the chest. “KAT!” I yelled. “Run!” She pushed me. We ran down the alleyway. “Why did you do that?! We were fine.” I yelled. “It was only a matter of time before the realize our jackets.” She replied. Kat yelped behind me. I turned to see Kat being held by a pair of troopers. “Kat!” I yelled moving forward. “Don’t take another step.”

My blood ran cold, from the mechanical voice. I slowly turned around. It was Kylo Ren, THE Kylo Ren, mask and all. “They’re resistance members, this one is a pilot.” One trooper spoke. He turned his attention to Kat. “A pilot?” “Do you want us to take us to take her in for interrogation, Commander?” “No, we can just kill her.” With that, he ignited his lightsaber. HOLY SHIT! Was it cool, but right now, I can’t compliment him on how bad ass he looks? “NO PLEASE!” I jumped in front of him. “Please don’t kill her! Don’t kill my best friend. I’ll talk to you. I’ll tell you anything! I’ll tell you about Poe and Luke and even that new Jedi girl.” Kat tried wiggling from the drips of the armored men. “Y/N! You can’t do that. What about the resistance?” “Fuck the resistance! There’s no resistance without you there, you’re my best friend. I’m pretty sure Bunhead wouldn’t mind the sacrifice, she’d probably do the same for Finn!” I yelled at her. Turning back with caution, I approached him. “Look, Mr. Kylo Ren. Please don’t kill my best friend. I’ll talk, it is super easy. I talk a lot when I’m nervous.” His mask just stared back at me and it wasn’t helping. Was he going to talk or were going to just stand here until the sunset? I heard Kat call out my name before my vision went black.

* * *

I woke up in a cold metal room, handcuffed to a table. The masked man came into view and sat in front of me. “I’m listening.” He said. I cleared my voice and the words came tumbling out. I don’t even know what I’m saying. To be honest, I think I was just ranting about everything. “And then, I got removed from the daycare section because the other teacher told the General I was telling stories about Darth Vader and was giving out Darth Vader stickers. I mean all of this is true, but I mean you can’t teach kids history by only telling one side. And those stickers were so cute and they all loved them! And that’s how I started to teach the older kids. They were being recruited for jobs, which is how I met Poe. Urgh, that self-absorbed loverboy. He doesn’t understand the word no. Like every other girl likes you, just go for them! Everyone swears we are the next Han and Leia.” I stopped talking realizing that I was talking about his parents. “Anyway,” I continued “And Poe was the one who told Luke that I should teach Finn and Bunhead. Finn is cool, but oh my stars! That Jedi girl is super annoying, I understand why you wanted to fight her. I tried to teach her and she doesn’t listen!”

I just couldn’t stop talking about how irritating teaching Rey was and due to the mask, I couldn’t even tell what he was feeling. ‘Stop talking.’ I heard a voice in my mind. Well, it was like the third time I heard it but I couldn’t. I saw his hands move up to his mask. That still didn’t help me to stop. “Oh my stars, are you taking off your mask? Are you going to look me in the eye when you kill me?” I asked. He slipped his mask off, revealing his face. My breath hitched. “Oh my, you’re hot, you’re ridiculously hot. You kind of look like Han. Shit, I’m sorry. I’m nervous I can’t stop.” His brown eyes shifted staring into my wide (y/e/c/) eyes. He pushed himself out the chair, moving his face closer to mine. “What are you doing? Do you do this before you kill everyone?” I started to slide down the chair. “Your eyes are so b-” Before I could move further, his lips pressed against mine. His eyes were shut and I just sat there in shock. I watched him as his plush lips softly caressed mine. His hair was so thick and bouncy and his beauty marks softened his hard features. His eyelashes fluttered on my cheek. I immediately shut my eyes as he removed himself from me.

Opening my eyes, he just stared at me. My mouth fell open, I couldn’t help but be in awe of his face. The side of his lips tugged up in accomplishment. ‘I guess that’s the only way to get you to stop.’ It was that voice in mind and I realized it was him. He stood up and removed the handcuffs from my wrist. ‘No more talking, okay?’ his voice rang in my mind. I shook my head. He put his mask back on and motioned me to follow him. When we left the room it was a dim hallway, with barely enough room for two. Especially with someone of his stature. We walked down the hall in silence, with only the sound of our boots. I felt a gentle push on my lower back, making me stumble forward. I turned around to see Kylo Ren’s hand extended and with his helmet tilted. Was he looking at my ass? I quickly covered my butt with my hands. A sound erupted from his mask, was it a laugh?

* * *

His voice guided me through various turns until we were walking into an open field of Tuluska. As we got closer, I could see Kat and the X-Wing. I tried to remain calm and but I ended up just running and hugging her. “I’m okay Y/N, they didn’t hurt me.” She whispered. “You will pilot this ship to your acquired destination.” He spoke to Kat. She quickly turned hopping in the ship. His attention moved to me. Kylo Ren motioned me to go into the ship. I climbed in Kat’s disapproving way, earning some choice words by Kat and a head tilt by Kylo Ren, himself. Settling into the seat, I went to fasten my seatbelt; only to see gloved hands doing it for me. I went to say thank you when he pressed a finger to my lips. He removed it and wagged it no. I shook my head and watched him step back. Kat started the ship and soon we were up in the air.

* * *

The whole time I was silent. Internally I was bursting! I just need to tell her everything that happened. Finally reaching the base, we landed. As soon as the canopy raised, I immediately jumped out of the ship. “Y/N!” Kat yelled following behind me. I started to make my way through the crowd with Kat in tow. She caught up with me as I practically ran to our room. “Hey Y/N.” Poe jumped out in front of us. I clenched my fist with one deep breath as I ignored him and continued walking. “What has gotten into her?” Poe asked Kat. “I don’t know.” She said following me. I finally reached our shared room and waited for Kat to come. “Ok, what’s your problem?! What happened back there?!” Kat closed the door behind her. I paced back and forth, not knowing how to explain everything. “Kat what I’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone!’ I pointed. “Promise.” “Wait, is Bunhead here?” I asked peeking out into the hallway. “No, I heard she left with Luke,” Kat responded. “Ok, good.” I close the door. “So what I’m about to tell you, you might need to sit down.” She followed suit and waited. “Ok, wait- I have to use the bathroom.”

Kat groaned. “You’re so infuriating just tell me! Why are you so extra.” Finishing up I went back to tell her the craziness. “Alright.” I flicked the water from my hands on her. “So you know he wears a mask right?” “Y/N.” She groaned. “So we were talking, well I was talking. And he tried to get me to stop talking, but I couldn’t stop. And then he took off his mask. And makers is he hot! He has like the pale angelic dark emo bad boy thing going on, really hot Kat.” I thought back to his face. “Y/N, no please don’t tell me.” I cut her off. “Kat he kissed me!” She jumped from her seat “Bitch you kissed Kylo Ren!” She yelled. I cover her mouth with my hands. “Shut up.” “Bitch you kissed Kylo Ren!” She whispered. “I know, I know, but Kat he was so hot and it made me shut up.” Kat pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. “Y/N” She sighed. “If it wasn’t bad enough you almost sold out to save just ONE PERSON life.” “Your life,” I interjected. “You kissed the enemy!” She punched my forehead. “Ow, and he kissed me!” I yelled.

There were three knocks on the door. We turned to look at the door. I walked over to open it. “What?!” I asked. “Oh, I’m sorry Ms. L/N, you have a package.” The teenage boy just extended the package in fear. “Oh, I’m sorry Sherf. Thank you.” I grabbed the package and closed the door. A package? I didn’t order anything. “What’s that?” Kat asked. “I-I don’t know.” I hesitantly open it. “Is that the dress?” Kat moved behind me. “How in the galaxy did the dress get here?!” I dropped it on the bed. “I didn’t tell them,” Kat swore. “Then who could’ve?” I said as I found a note on the side of the box. I picked it up to read it. “Black really does suit you. You should think about switching sides.” My brows furrowed as I looked for a signature. Flipping it over, my eyes met with a Darth Vader sticker. “Oh, my stars.” My eyes widened. Kat snatched the note out my hand and I sat shocked on the bed. She read it in a fit of laughter. “Oh my stars, this is from him!” She started to laugh. “You know what this means. You gave him a kiss, he bought you a dress. Kylo Ren is your Sugar Daddy!”

* * *


	2. Merv the Perv gets captured by Kylo Ren

“So did you hear?” “Yeah, I heard. I can’t believe it.” “Merv is super lucky.” “I can’t believe Kylo Ren let Merv go.” “I heard he escaped.” “I heard Kylo was disgusted by him so he let him go.” “I heard Merv blew a load on Kylo Ren.”  Was all I heard. Things like this shouldn’t be the topic of conversation when there were children around. And as a teacher, was I really responsible for telling those kids what Merv blew on Kylo Ren? Bad enough I had to deal with Rey and hiding the fact that her archnemesis had sent me a dress that was stuffed in the back of my closet.

“Why do they call him Merv the Perv?” Rey asked. Turning around from the chalkboard, I sighed. “Is it bad that you’re thankful that there are no children in here?” She said. “Rey no reading thoughts,” I growled. “I didn’t, you projected it.” I rolled my eyes and it didn’t help that I had med duty today. “Mervin, the pilot, has a very deviant behavior. He’s very fond of ogling-looking at women, touching himself,  and have inappropriate thoughts about them.” Her face scrunched up. “What type of inappropriate thoughts?” I leaned back biting my lip. I never thought, in a million years, I would be explaining this to someone in my age group. “Well, like them doing stuff that’s very explicit, that two people who love each other or are drunk engage in,” Urgh, this was too awkward. “Like kissing; Rey just forgets it and focus on your work.” I pointed at the desk in front of her. Her face was a bright red as her eyes stared me down. I shifted from one foot to the next. “What Rey? Why are you looking at me like that?” She quickly looked down. “I’m a perv,” Rey whispered.

My eyes shot open. Of course, I would be put in a situation like this. “Rey, you’re not a perv.” “Yes, I am. I always look at Finn and I think about kissing him. Now, he’ll think I’m a Perv.” WHAT? Rey liked Finn! I’m pretty sure if anyone looked in my mind they would just see an explosion. “Rey!” I approached her with a wide smile. “Rey you’re not a perv you just have a crush. Of course, you will think some perverted things, but that’s normal.” I put my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. “It doesn’t feel normal.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach. I laughed. “Trust me, it never does. But, I don’t doubt he feels the same way.” It was pretty obvious the mutual feelings between those two. It was like watching to kids, they had no understanding of what was going on. She turned back to me in disbelief. I smiled, still in shock. “Rey, makers please tell me everything. Please, I promise I won’t tell him.” I pleaded and eventually she gave in.

* * *

“So Kat, did you hear about Merv?” All the pilots had been hanging out at their spot as we’re now talking about the Merv situation. “Yeah.” Kat shrugged. “Yeah, but do you know what happened?” The pilot’s inched closer together. “Oh, makers please do. Y/N would LOVE to hear this!” Kat smiled. Johnny, the pilot telling the story looked at his friend. “Oh, you don’t want to tell Y/N this.” Johnny leaned in closer. “So from what I heard from Kip who heard from June who heard from Luca who-” “Alright, cut to the chase.” Kat waved her hand. “So, Kylo Ren does that mind thing with the force with your memories. And supposedly he found out that Merv, is well, a pervert!” Poe crept up behind his squadron, who were in a deep huddle. “Every memory inflicted pain in his mind, but then Kylo physically hurt him when he came across Y/N.” Both Poe and Kat gasped “Y/N?” Johnny chuckled. “Yeah! If you look at Merv’s neck, you could see hand prints and the tip of his nose has a burn from his saber.” Johnny started to laugh a little harder. “I even heard he came in his pants as Kylo sifted through his thoughts of Y/N, I guess you can say Kylo decided to teach him a lesson; just don’t tell Poe.” “Too late,” Poe spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him, he soon jets off to find Merv. “Kriff.” Kat jumped up following Poe.

* * *

I kind of felt bad for Merv. He was a weird dude, but he liked he’d been dragged through Mustafar and back. I walked towards his cot and looked at his resting figure. To think, I encountered Kylo Ren as well but got off with a kiss. “Hello?” Merv’s whiny voice. “Hi, Merv,” I say softly. He freezes when his eyes fall on me, such a weirdo. “Why are you here?” Um, rude much? “Alright,” I roll my eyes. “Well, I’m on med duty-” “No, I want another volunteer.” I narrow my eyes at him; I didn’t want to be here either but you don’t see my throwing a fit. “Fine.” I turned to walk out. “Kylo Ren should’ve killed you,” I mumbled. “Wait!” He calls out. “What?” I lean on the door. “I-I have something for you.”

I furrow my brows. I tentatively come back to stand next to his cot. “It’s important. It’s in my pocket.” Look, any other day if Merv asked me to dig in his pocket, I would’ve punched him right in the throat. “It’s from him.” Him. I already knew who he was. Disgusted, I went to search his pockets. Merv started moving around a lot, which made it harder to for me to find whatever I was supposed to get. I looked up noticing a sheen of sweat on his brow. Son of a- “You fucking perv!” I pulled my hand out and flipped his cot over. “Y/N!” I turned to see Kat and Poe at the door. Poe and a few nurses went to help Merv. “Y/N, what the hell?” She pulled my arm. “Kat! This prick tricked me into jerking him off! Talking about there’s a note from-” Just as I looked down, I saw a neatly folded paper with a Darth Vader sticker. I quickly picked it up. Uh, this wasn’t good, he was telling the truth. “Sorry, Merv.” I spat out before dragging Kat back to our quarters.

* * *

“Y/N, I don’t know what has gotten into you but you need to chill out.” Kat raised her hands. “He asked Merv to deliver a note!” I waved it in her face. Her face lit up. As much as she loved to reprimand me, she loved this messy drama I was getting into. “Read it already!” She yelled. I peeled the sticker back and read: “Seems like I’m not the only one that enjoys watching you. Come alone, Tulunska: 24,48,72  @ 1900. Wear the dress.” Seemed more like an order than actually asking me on a date. A squeal escaped Kat’s mouth. “Oh my stars, you’ve been summoned for your first booty call. Please tell me how it goes.” “What? No, I’m not going to do that!” I dropped the note and ran to the closet. “Bitch, you’re racing to find the dress.” She continued to laugh. I appeared with the box in hand. “No, I’m going to go and return the dress and yeah, I can’t be affiliated with him. No matter how hot, handsome, rich, good kisser.” “Sprung!” She coughed. I took a deep breath. “Well, you’ll see because you’re flying me there.” She rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t you just become a pilot.”

* * *

Tulunksa at this time of night was beautiful. The lights sparkled and the light breeze carried the fragrant blossoms from the trees. I gripped the box closer, feeling nervous as we landed. We walked to the coordinates until we approached an abandoned building. “It’s a setup.” Kat clutched her blaster. “I know girl, stay here. And if I scream, I just want you to know, you’re my sister.” “Aw, babe.” We hugged, hopefully not for the last time. I enter the building to hear sweet music filled the air. I re-entered twice because the interior did not match the exterior. As I followed the music, I saw a group various creatures playing instruments, to the right was a candle-lit table and nestled between was Kylo Ren. “Halt.” His helmet rang. I stopped and so did the band. With a wave, the band got up and left. I clutched the box tighter as he moved forward. Once he stood close enough, he removed the mask. A just like a schoolgirl, I melted at the sight of his face. His lips were moving and I had no idea what he was saying.

“Why aren’t you wearing the dress?” Is what I guess he repeated before I fell back into reality. I started to stammer in my response. “I-I, well, I.” Shaking my head I shoved the box in his hand. “I’m sorry, I can’t accept this. This is super weird like I’m the Resistance, you’re the First Order. And a Sugar Daddy, I literally can’t even begin to tell you what’s on my mind, even though you can read it. Plus, I’m glad I didn’t wear it. It would’ve been super awkward, us both wearing black dress.” I nervously laughed and he looked down at his attire. “You really don’t know when to stop talking, do you?” His deep melodic voice echoed the room. Woah, I could honestly felt my knees go weak. Not only did his face look amazing that voice, makers, please! “And what do you mean Sugar Daddy?” He asked. “Ok look, I know you’re way older than me, but come on, you’re telling me the dark side doesn’t do some of that,” I spoke up. He shook his head. “No, I know what it is. But, you think I’m your Sugar Daddy?” For some strange reason, he looked hurt. “Well, not ” I scratched the back of my head. “I mean at first no, but then Kat was like ‘you kissed him, he bought you a dress, he’s your Sugar Daddy.’” I mimicked her voice. He threw the box on the chair. “You told her?!” He moved closer. I took a step back. “Listen, she’s my best friend, I can’t not not tell her. Speaking of, she’s waiting for me-” “I TOLD YOU TO COME ALONE!” All this screaming was really doing me in. “Alright listen Mr. Temper, you’re at a ten I’m going to need you at a three. Ok? If you want to be treated like a big boy, act like one.” He gave me a baffling look. “Did you just use one of your lines that you tell your students?” I bit my lip, I didn’t even realize I did it. “Yeah, look I’m sorry. It’s hard to turn off.” When I looked back up at him, he looked very much aroused. Was I really turning him on?

He chuckled. “Now, I see why the pilot can’t stop thinking about you.” I narrowed my eyes. “It’s when you discipline the kids when he gets turned on the most. I’ve got to say, I’m surprised they let you teach the older kids.” He sauntered over to me and before I could move back his long arms extended to grab at my waist. I yelped as I fell into his chest. I had to crane my neck all the way back to look him in the eye. “Tell me, Y/N.” He whispered. “What’s the truth, instead of the excuses.” His breath fanned across my cheek. I tried to squirm away, only making him grip tighter and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy being this close to the most feared man in the galaxy. “Just try it.” His lips hovered over mine. “Just one. Little. Taste.” He licked his lips before pressing it to mine. Makers were it good! So much better than replaying the first one constantly and this time he was holding me. I swore once he let me go, I would just fall through his fingers. “No.” I shook away from the kiss. I brushed my hair back and adjusted my shirt. “I’m sticking to what I said and I’m sorry, but I should go. Good-bye and best of luck.” I extended my hand, only to withdraw it. “What am I even saying, you’re on the opposite side. I’m just going to go because talking got me in this mess the first time.” I turned around and power walked to the door. “Y/N.” He called out. “Next time, I won’t be as nice.” A shiver ran down my spine as I quickly made my way to Kat.


	3. I Obviously Saved the Day-part 1

You know when you wake up, you expect the day to just be regular. Like, eat, teach, gossip, sleep. Order subject to change. But what I didn’t expect was to go on a mission with the Resistance. So now, here I am aboard the Millennium Falcon with the Holy Team themselves: Luke, Rey, Finn, and Chewbacca. Right now, I was nestled between Finn and a wall. “Y/N, it’s ok if you want, you can stay on board.” I let out a shaky breath and nodded. But, I came so far. I couldn’t back down now, especially since this would be a cool ass story to tell my students. But, let me start from the beginning…

So it all started this morning, when I was in the middle of teaching my OTP Rey and Finn, I was rudely interrupted by the General’s assistant. Now, Maura was possibly the worst person to be an assistant for anyone. She could’ve easily been a spy the way she would constantly spill information out of nervousness. At first, she said “Special mission.” and then she said, “A pilot was captured” Of course, I would’ve brushed off, but the mention of a pilot, she looked directly at me. And obviously, when I started to follow them, she tried to stop me. Multiple times. Then I knew it was a big problem when the General ordered (screamed) for me to get out and received a sympathetic look from Poe.

So, I had no choice but to stomp back to my quarters. I plopped on the bed and decided that maybe I’d take a nap or…my eye fell on the corner of my bed where the note was. Why was I still keeping it? With a grunt, I pulled it out and went to rip it when I saw the Darth Vader sticker. I couldn’t help but chuckle because he actually listened to me. An annoying progressive jingle pulled me out of my daze. I glanced down at my watch, it’s black screen illuminated with the name Kat. Kat and I bought these watches for 2 credits. They were an ancient way of communicating, just typing and a video screen from a kids store on one of the planets we visited before joining the Resistance.

I swiped it revealing an annoyed Kat. “Kat?” I questioned. Before she answered, I heard a low grumble and saw her roll her eyes. “I’m getting to it.” She responded before giving me her attention “Where are you?” I furrowed my brows. “Well, I was happily on my way to get us tickets to see Joda the Comedian live because he’s doing a secret show an-” “Oh my stars, what?! We are going to see him! Kat, he’s hilarious.” My head fell back in a loud laugh. Looks like my day was looking up. “Honestly, that’s great news.” I smiled. “Kat you don’t know the day-” Before I continued a long pale nose entered the screen. “Kat, who is that?” I asked. “Y/N, if you would let me finish. I was on my way when I was kidnapped by your distraught sugar daddy.” It was then that Kylo Ren entered the video frame. My smile instantly dropped, this is why everyone on base was going crazy.

The two began to argue, while I silently fell out my daze and observed them. “Can she see me?” He asked. “Of course, she can. Why are you so close to the-” “I can’t see her!” “That’s because your nose is on the fucking screen!” Kylo pushed Kat’s wrist away but they were still in view. “You can’t talk to me like that,” Kylo said through gritted teeth. “Well, you shouldn’t kidnap people’s friends because they rejected you.” She squinted her eyes, they had a long stare down and they returned to the screen. I bit back a chuckle and their attention turned to me. “Why are you laughing?” They said in unison. Kat lifted her wrist, coming more into view. “Listen, Daddy Ren over here won’t let me go until you agree to go out with him.” Of course, he did! He wasn’t used to not getting his way. “Yeah, no.” I shook my head. Their eyes bugged out of their heads. “This is your fault!” They began to argue again and a smile couldn’t help but fall on my face because, darn it, they looked so cute arguing about me, my best friend and my-. My, I don’t know what he was. Well, he wasn’t anything I turned him down. I held down the buttons on the side and captured the moment.

“Did you take a photo of us?” Kat yelled at me. “No.” My eyes bugged out of my head. “Yeah, you did. You little creeper.” You could see the corner of the screen Kylo’s hair shaking. “Don’t call her that.” He said lowly. “Shut up-” “STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!” He yelled and Kat still remained unbothered. “NO! You’re being irrational because you got rejected, it happens all the time. Get over it! And back to you, what do you mean no?” “Kat, you literally scolded me about saving ONE PERSON instead of the WHOLE Resistance,” I emphasized. “Well, this is different. No one knows I’m here and Crylo over here just wants a date in exchange. So get your pretty little self over here and save me.” She sent me a fake smile. “Don’t call me that!” He yelled from the corner. “Kat,” I interjected, hurt. “I can’t believe my own best friend is pimping me out to save her life. What did I ever do to the deserve this? And also, literally, the whole base knows you’re there and everyone has basically decided to not tell me. Even though, I guessed it had to do with me or something because of Maura, the fuck up assistant.” Kylo pulled at her wrist to be into view. “No, you come alone and you come now!” He commanded. “See that’s a problem. I can’t pilot a ship and they’re not letting me in.” I said, “Well, be more forceful!” He yelled. I rested my head against the wall I was propped up on. “Yeah…” I trailed off. “Are you sure you want her? Like she’s literally doing the ABSOLUTE most.” Kat asked Kylo and he gave her a knowing look. “Alright, you guys are supposed to fight each other, not me.” I interrupted their little bonding moment. “Y/N, please just. I hate it here and I hate him and I’m tired and I hate that I’m saying this, but listen to him. Just be that bitch that everyone hates.” I pondered over her fatigued tone. If anyone else would’ve said that, I would’ve let them die at the hands of Kylo Ren. But, she’s my best friend and I’d literally burn the Resistance for her. He knew this, touche Mr. Ren. “Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “But, I expect a lot on my part.” Kat rolled her eyes. “Hurry up!” And she ended the video.

I jumped off the bed and made my way back to the room. All the way there I gave myself a pep talk. Well, more like hyped me up. ‘Yeah, you got this. You’re that bitch. Bad ass bitch going to save your friend who’s also a bad ass bitch, from some bad bitch ass. You’re going to go and scream at whoever tries to stop you. Mercy for no man.” The corner of my lips turned up, grimacing as I pushed open the doors. “Alright listen up, you all fucking suck for not telling me my best friend/roommate/sister/one of the most bomb pilots got kidnapped. Shame on you! One, Maura learn to be a little bit more discreet you slippery ass bitch. Two, you guys are taking way too long to get her out of there. And three, I’m going to get her my damn self and if anyone tries to stop me I’M BURNING THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!” I looked to the far right corner where the General, Poe and the Jedi stood. “Ok, suit her up.” The General said with a stiff lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Hope you liked. The watch was an apple watch haha.


	4. I Obviously Saved the Day-part 2

Orange was not my color and neither were the varying sizes of the pilot suits that I tried on. One of those rude pilots made a comment about me trying to look good. Like one, I always look good and two, I’m about to be hero and they will tell this story and three Kylo Ren is kinda hot and I have to show him what he’s fighting for. Once I was satisfied, Poe made his way through, personally escorting me to his X-wing with BB-8 in tow. Everyone watched as you spider climbed your way to the pilot seat. “Okay so the course is already set for you and BB-8 will be right there with you. You got this, Y/N.” Poe’s eyes glazed over as he went to brush the hair out of my face. Cooing could be heard from those who ‘shipped’ us. Honestly, they were the ones that encouraged his persistent behavior. Stepping out of the way, Leia walked towards me. “I know I give you a hard time, but it’s only out of love.” She reached and touched my face, she knew I wasn’t going to make it. My big mouth is getting me killed. “May the force be with you.” She stood back with the crowd to watch me leave. “Um..I actually don’t…know how to fly…yeah.” An embarrassing laugh escaped me. Everyone groaned and started to leave. “Poe? Go tell Chewie to start the Falcon.” Leia said. And that’s why I’m flying with the famous four in the famous Falcon! Another turbulent movement had me grabbing on to Finn. His hand found mine and he clutched it tightly. Rey twisted around to see me and Finn holding hands. This is great, she was going to kill us all just because she was bad at flying. She turned to look at me. Shit, I forgot she could read my mind. And then Luke looked at her. And this was way too much looking at each other. I just closed my eyes and thought about how I would become the new addition to these heroes after this. Once again, another shake had me squeezing the life out Finn; Kat better be glad I fucking love her.

Jumping out of hyperspace, the large Star Destroyer came into view. My mouth fell open; I had no clue what the fuck I just got myself into! There was no way I would find her without getting caught. Somehow, Rey and Chewie maneuvered their way into the ship undetected. “That was odd,” Rey said and Luke hummed. “W-What? What’s odd?” My nerves were setting in. “It was too easy to enter as if he was expecting us.” Chewie roared at Rey’s comment. “What-what did he say?” I asked looking at him. “He said it might be a trap.” My eyes widened at this. “THEY DO STUFF LIKE THAT?!” A headache started to set in, this was all too much; and then I heard my name being called. “Yes?” I said aloud and everyone looked at me as if I was stupid. “No, Y/N, it’s me. Kylo.” The voice rang out and I jumped. “Oh!” Everyone continued to look at me. “Stop talking back.” He said. “Okay-” I stopped and just nodded. “Y/N, here is a tracker. Press it if you need any help.” Finn handed me the small blue button and a blaster. Rey twitched and I just awkwardly smiled and made my way out of the Falcon and headed on this terrifying mission that was all my fault.

* * *

It took me forever to make it to a hallway and when I did, I just leaned against the wall catching my breath. “You’re out of breath and didn’t even do anything but make it to the main hall longer than it takes.” Kylo lightly teased in your head. “Shut up, I’m a teacher, I don’t do this stealthy stuff!” I yelled at him in my mind, clutching the blaster tightly. “Relax, you won’t need that.” A sense of calm washed over me at his words and lowered the blaster. “But what about the troopers?” I thought. “It’s all taken care of. Just listen to me.” I just nodded. The ship was like a maze, every hallway looked the same. How did people not get lost! I finally made it to wherever he led me to. The door slid open and I lifted my blaster. I sighed when I saw Kat. “Kat!” I ran inside and hugged her. I could feel tears prick my eyes. “I didn’t think you could do it.” Kat hugged me tightly. I removed myself from her. “WHAT?! I almost died at the hands of bunhead because she can’t fly.” I yelled.

A dark chuckle caused me to turn around only to see the infamous Kylo Ren himself. “I knew you could do it.” His lips twisted into a small smirk. A door opened and he made Kat wait for me outside. I sent him dagger eyes and it only made him lick those stupid plump lips. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said lowly stalking towards me. I pushed my shoulders back and held my stance as his large chest hit mine. My stars, why was he making it hard to stick with my morals. His dark eyes roamed all over my face as his gloved hand played with the hem of my sleeve. “I’ve kept up my end, will you keep up yours?” He tilted his head. “Well, I don’t think I’m skilled in the art of deception so yes,” I replied and I swore he almost smiled exposing his teeth. And I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me smile. “Good.” He nodded and continued. “Your friend and I have worked out all the transport details since you don’t fly. By the way who drove you?” He inquired. My eyes widened because I rode with everyone he hated on a ship he hated. “Um..some pilots?” I shrugged. I felt his fingers twitch against my hand. Guess that wasn’t a good choice. “You’re right, you aren’t very good at it.”

“Well, I’m sure wherever you take me, you will be paying for, since your trying to win me over and have so much money.” My eyes wandered around the room. He moved closer and chuckled so I could feel the vibrations against my chest. I bit my lip trying to hold my own, but he was just so damn mesmerizing. He smiled back down at me. “All you have to worry about is looking pretty.” His hands crept up my arm. “Oh well, I can do that for sure.” I smiled, giving him a nod. Makers Y/N! Playing hard to get much? “Well, I would have to say this jumpsuit isn’t your best look.” He inched closer if that was possible. “Well coming for someone who wears a dress-” “It’s a robe.” He twitched. He must get that a lot. His gloved fingers trailed up to my shoulder; brown eyes gazed at the matte orange camouflaged insignia on it before ripping it off.

“HEY! What are you doing? I have to return this you know!” I yelled as his hands flew to mess up my hair. I tried to stop him but his large hands swatted them away. “Stand still.” He said walking away from me and turned around with a blaster. “Don’t move.” He repeated. Don’t move? I just agreed to go on a date with him and this is how he treats me?! “OW!” I clench my shoulder. He moves forward to inspect his ‘artwork’. “It’s just a graze, you’ll be fine.” A huff escaped my lips, I wasn’t cut out for this line of work. “Hey,” His hand maneuvered my pouting face up to his. “You’re doing great.” Suddenly, his arms were crushing me against his chest as he pulled me into a deep kiss. His lips dominated mine, tongue wrestling mine. My hands gripped onto his chest as if my dear life depended on it because it did. At any minute now I was going to pass out for lack of oxygen. When he removed himself from me, I began to catch my breath. The door swings open and Kat comes running in towards me. “What did you do to her?” She screams. “You found her in a cell and troopers chased you.” He tells us both and then opens the door to let us leave.

* * *

I don’t remember running through halls back to the Falcon, or even stepping back on base! Kat said I passed out when we are the bottom of the ramp. Which explains why I’m in a med-bed surrounded by the Famous Four, Poe, and General Leia. Kat was explaining the story about how troopers were running after us. “No, they weren’t.” My slurred words alerted everyone I was awake. “It was Kilo, Kelso, he like…found us and-” I started moving my hands and they felt so light and airy. Kat gave me an annoyed look. “All the adrenaline and medicine must have her hallucinating.” She said through half gritted teeth. “No!” I put my finger on her lip. “He told us where to go and he gave me a dress and he told me to look pretty and I told him I’m pretty all the time.” I started to laugh and everyone sent me sympathetic looks, except for Kat. “We’ll let her rest.” The General nodded and everyone followed suit, except for Kat. When everyone was gone, she hit me. I grabbed my head. “This is patient abuse!” I yelled. “Shut up, you’re going to get us caught!” She whispered. I just shrugged. “I don’t care. I like getting caught he gives me kisses.” I began to giggle. Kat just rolled her eyes and said: “You two will be the death of me.”


	5. The Power of Alcohol Compels Me-NSFW

I was drunk. I was HELLA drunk waiting for Kylo to meet me. I was so drunk Kat had to help me get dressed. Well, also because Kylo never told me anything about where the date was located but Kat knew, therefore, she dressed me in a black long sleeve crop top, an asymmetrically draped skirt and black and gold heels that were paired with some gold costume jewelry we wear when we feel fancy. She led me through the halls, one hand with my heels and the other holding me up. “Stop slipping!” She shout-whispered. “How are you even slipping with bare feet?” She asked the fourth time she pulled me. We finally made it to the hangar where the real mission began. How she got me in the X-Wing, I don’t know. All I remember is drinking in the quarters, slipping down the hallway, and now, standing outside freezing my ass off.

“It’s cold!” My teeth clattered against each other. The temperature had me sobering up pretty quickly. Which was bad. I needed to be drunk because drunk me is quiet me. It’s weird because every other drunk is fun. Drunk me is paranoid and observant. Too observant. Always finding things and questioning if there is a camera behind it or what’s the meaning. I guess you can say I’m also a philosophical drunk. Even though my mom hates drinking, I guess she would be proud that I’m aware while intoxicated. A black ship began to lower in front of us, a TIE to be exact. I turned to Kat. “I don’t think I can do this. I’m not drunk enough!” I told her. “Bitch, you drank a whole bottle of Dodbri whiskey by yourself!” She exclaimed. “That was the cheap stuff! I’m about to pimp myself out for the greater good, the least you could’ve done was splurge!” I whined. Kat froze her dark eyes peering behind me. I turned to see none other than the man of the hour. Standing tall, dark-haired and handsome as his skin was a stark contrast to the night sky. “You’re here,” He said in disbelief. I sucked in my breath because this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kylo led me towards the city. We were both quiet, he seemed indifferent about it by the line on his lips, while I was internally trying to keep myself calm. “Are you cold?” His melodic voice made me jump. “What?” I asked. “I said are you cold? I can see the goosebumps on your skin.” He told me. I looked down to see them on my belly and legs. “You can see that far down?” I craned my neck to look at him. Even with heels on he was still tall. A chuckle escaped his lips and I could see a small smile replace his regular scowl of an expression. I swear I felt my pupils dilate and I knew that I was going in a downward spiral. He shrugged off his jacket and helped me in it. STARS HE SMELLS SO GOOD! I wanted to lay down and cry because there was no way I was going to survive. “Thank you,” I said feeling my eyes tearing. It was then I took in his outfit: a navy mandarin button down, fitted black pants and boots. Makers did this man know how to dress for his size. That’s it, I’m gone and there is no turning back.

I followed him down desolate roads and alleyways. “You must really trust me a lot to allow me to take you here.” He smiled softly. I nervously smiled back, waiting for one of his people to jump out and kill me. As if on a cue, something rustled behind a box causing me to shriek and jump on him. He caught me and I scolded myself for reveling in his arms. “It’s ok little one, I got you.” Now he has pet names. Dear maker, please let me make it out alive. We arrived at a bolted door. With a wave of his hand, it opened. Like, I know about the force but that was pretty cool, so yes, so far he’s winning on this date and I’m losing for enjoying all of this. Once again, I began following him in dark places. Until it turned into a nice dim and public (Thank the Jedi) restaurant. Men in all back began to approach us and I grew cared and it was then I realized I had been holding Kylo’s hand the whole time. His thumb rubbed on the back of my hand reassuring me. We had been given a table that was way too small for him, let alone the both us. But, I’m pretty sure that’s what he wanted. The waiter handed us a menu and began to tell us the specials. Kylo didn’t even look at his, just looked at me. Meanwhile, I studied the wine list. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?” The waiter and Kylo looked at me. “Chandrilan Brandy please.” I smiled; I could feel those dark honey eyes studying me again. “Make that two,” Kylo said and the waiter was off.

“How do you know about Chandrilan brandy?” He inquired. I shrugged. “I heard it’s the best and expensive and you’re paying so why not?” A smirk appeared on his face. “What?” I questioned. He just shook his head. “No, what, why are you smiling?” I asked. “I’m not smiling, you are.” He retorted still wearing the smirk. “No, I’m not.” I lied through my wide smile. I rolled my eyes deciding to change the subject. “This place is really beautiful. Do you come here a lot?” I asked. “No, why do you ask?” His thick brows furrowed. “You didn’t look at the menu once.” He crossed his arms. “Very observant little one.” He leaned forward. “You look beautiful.” The rich words poured from his full lips. “Thank you, you look handsome yourself.”  It was my time to make him blush. He sat back letting the rose color spread throughout his cheeks. “Ma’am, sir, are you ready to order?” The waiter placed the drinks down. Both of us gave our order and then returned our eyes to each other. I took a sip of the brandy and felt the burn down my throat, but it was worth it. He might decide to take back this Sugar Daddy agreement and I would never afford it again. “Where are you from?” He asked. “Corellia,” I said and he sat up straighter. “Well, Gus Talon, Corellia’s moon, but no one knows that so I just tell them Corellia.” I began to ramble. “Which is why I think the General took me in if we are being honest here.” I took a longer sip realizing, I needed to get drunk before I continued talking about his parents.

“What about you?” I asked. “What else do you need to know that you don’t already know?” It was true everyone knows about the Kylo Ren/Ben Solo story, but still. “So you aren’t going to tell me anything?” He shook his head. “Just let me talk the whole night?” I asked. “You did the first time we met.” He shrugged slyly. I took another drink. “Well, I’m not going to talk all night,” I told him and he snorted. “I think that is pretty impossible for you, little one.” “Ok, what’s up with the nickname?” I asked. “It would be best if we didn’t use names and you fit the description.” He said. “Well, I’m not going to call you Daddy because I’m an adult and I don’t have daddy issues, okay big one?” I snarked. “Okay, I mean I do fit the description in more ways than one.” A smug smile surfaced his features. I rolled my whole entire body to show him how extra he was. “Okay big one, well when I win, you tell me everything I heard and more about yourself,” I told him. He leaned forward again, letting the light illuminate the mischief in his eyes. “And if I win, I get what I want.” He said slowly. “And what is that?” I leaned forward. He cupped his hand and began to whisper in my ear. With each word, he spoke my eyes began to widen. “Dinner i-” I jumped back not realizing the waiter had returned. He apologized as Kylo just laughed. But what he didn’t know was that I had the power of the makers and alcohol on my side!

* * *

And guess who’s winning?! ME! I’m winning, I’m also outdrinking him, but I guess he’s flying so it’s cool. I haven’t talked since which means he got to order dessert. I don’t mind, I mean I would’ve ordered quinberry cake, but I guess fruit is fine. And it’s really fine the way he’s eating; because the way he’s eating that plum and how the juices make his lips glisten is making my head spin more than this brandy. I try to stop staring and focus on eating the fruits on my plate, but damn my observant eyes in my drunken state. I guess this was my downfall and his lips were my weakness. And he knew this! He slurped the fruit staring at me with those luscious dark eyes. Doing this for the greater good my ass! In silence, we finished our meal and he paid the people and began to lead me the way we came from. Sitting down, I could handle myself, but walking in these heels had me a little wobbly. “Are you okay?” His voice sounded deeper now that I was faded. I nodded slowly wrapping myself around his core to steady myself. I could feel his chest vibrate with his chuckle. “I got you little one and it looks like you’ve won.” He looked down at me and I hummed happily. His rich voice began to fill my ears as he started telling me things about himself that I’m pretty sure is not true, but I’m pretty sure I won’t remember it anyway. He continued this story all the way to his ship, which was the pickup spot. I looked up at the night sky to see the beautiful stars staring back. A wind picked up causing me to tremor once more. “Why don’t you wait inside.” His hand rested on my lower back and lead me inside. I was shocked to see he was joining me. I moved to lean against the window so he can sit, seeing that someone of his height would be more comfortable.

“So you aren’t going to talk?” He asked. His lips twitched up, causing me to observe them once again. “Even after you won?” He chuckled licking his lips. I pressed my thighs closer together to ignore the throbbing that had been occurring since dessert. His knee touched mine causing me to part my legs a little. Any other time I would’ve scolded him, but with such little space and me being drunk, what else could I do? I leaned my head back, what could be keeping Kat? “You look tired, at least take your shoes off if you’re going to stand.” He said with concern. I looked down and my feet that were starting to swell. I lifted one foot to feel his hands brush against my calf. I watched as he undid the strap to one and soon doing the other. We stared at each other while slowly caressed my the leg in his lap. I watched as his hand moved higher and stopped when it reached the hem of the short side of the skirt. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until now. My thoughts reverted back to what he whispered to me at dinner. “You know you can have your cake and eat it too, right?” His phrase was basically confirming that whatever happened next was totally my move. The ball was in my court, so I decided to shoot.

My skirt hiked up as I straddle him, hands grabbing his face and kissing him. He leaned back in the chair pulling me closer to him. I sucked his bottom lip tasting the sweet juices from that cursed plum. I moaned as I opened my mouth letting him devour me as our tongues mingled together. (Sidenote: I want to apologize for my horrible storytelling. I don’t know how to describe kisses or any type of sexual situations. I just know how to do them…really well if I do say so myself.) I rolled my hips against him slowly. His large hands flew down gripping my thighs, grounding me. He jerked up causing my head to fall back as he placed wet kisses on my neck. “Turn around.” He whispered and I obeyed. I made sure to rub my butt against his hard member earning a growl from him. I smiled, but my success was short lived as I sucked in a breath as I felt his thumb press on my core. He chuckled to himself and I knew it was because how wet I was. I could hear my juices just spilling onto his fingers that were now massaging me. I let out a groan as he slipped a finger inside me. His other hand rested firmly on my stomach to make sure I didn’t move too much. He curled two fingers inside me and I couldn’t help but jerk my hips forward.

Makers did those long fingers feel amazing. He released the pressure on my stomach allowing me to slowly move against his fingers. My head laid back on his shoulders as my eyes were wired shut from the feeling. I could feel his nuzzling against my cheek before he started to press little pecks as he added a third finger. The feeling of his fingers, sounds of my juices and his lips along my jaw caused my stomach to tighten. “Your friend is coming.” I hear him say. “I’m comi-UHHHHH!” I moaned loudly feeling my core release. My euphoric state began to level out as he gently removed his fingers from me. I remained in the position as his arm was still possessively wrapped around me. “Mmm,” He hummed. “Sweet like a Corellian Apple.” I turned to see him sucking the juices from his finger. He looked down at me with swollen lips and a smirk. “We should show up so your friend doesn’t think I kidnap you.” He said and I nodded.

Like the gentleman he is, he helped me stand and make myself look presentable. With my shoes in hand, I exit to see Kat waiting for me. “You’re late,” Kylo said and Kat went to say something but turned to take in my appearance. “No,” She wore that devilish smile. “I think I came right on time.” Damn it, just one little indulgence and now she will hold this over my head forever. “Are you ready to go?” I nodded. I turned to look awkwardly at Kylo; what the kriff was I supposed to say?! “Thank you,” I said quickly and made my way towards the X-Wing. “Do you need help walking?” Kat teased. “Stop it,” I whispered. She helped me in and I turned to see Kylo looking at me with those eyes. I slid into my seat to hide my blushing smile. A waved a small goodbye with my fingers, in which he returned, making me smile wider. Kat closed the canopy and ascended into the air. “Wow, bitch.” Kat laughed. “Two weeks ago you were talking about morals and know you’re fucking the galaxy’s villain.” I folded my arms. “We didn’t fuck,” I said and it came out in a pout. I mean I’m not sad we didn’t but a good finger or three was good enough. “Yeah, okay, your hair says differently.” My hands flew to my hair to feel it sticking up everywhere. My mind reverted to the events in his TIE. A smile surfaced on my lips as I slid down the seat. It was totally worth it.


	6. Exploration At Its Finest-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be nsfw moving forward.

I counted over the kids who were coming along the trip. It was really rare that any of them left the base or went on trips, so a lot of them usually came, plus chaperones. This included pilots, such as Kat and Poe, who helped transport. Along for the ride was also my two new and oldest students, Rey and Finn. “Alright, everyone go to your designated groups,” I yelled out and everyone dispersed. Kat stood biting her nails. “Are you ready?” I asked. “Yeah, but I’m not in your group anymore.” Kat pushed off the wall. What did she mean I wasn’t in her group. “What?” I yelled out. “Poe said if I switched, I could get a week off.” She shrugged. My mouth dropped. Did I look like a hoe to her? Because so far she’s been pimping me out to almost everyone! “Hey, Ms. Y/N,” Poe slyly smirked at me as I jumped to see not only him but Bunhead. I forgot that I had put her with him, and put Finn with Kat. Rey went to open her mouth when I interjected. “No reading minds, got it?” I pointed at her. She quickly nodded and I ran onto the shuttle.

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the kids to learn about agriculture and animals on the small moon of Korra, and a beautiful day for me to make sure a kid didn’t wander, get eaten, Rey, probing my mind, and avoid Poe's obsessive flirting. To make matters worse, it was hot. I removed the top vest of my tunic that I usually wore and put in my bag. But soon, with much regret, I was stripping off my light pink long sleeve tunic and wrapping it around my waist, leaving me in just a tank top. Poe and a few others, Finn included, eyes lingered a little too long for me and Rey’s liking. “I think we should be leaving, it’s extremely hot and it’s not even midday.” I tried to persuade one of the fellow teachers who just said ‘we can’t let the heat excuse these children opportunities.’ I couldn’t say fuck the children, right? Well, fuck me, because I’m being fucked by this sun on this hot ass moon. “Hey, can you just watch the group? I have to use the bathroom.” I told Poe who stole a chance to take a quick look at my chest. “Y/N it’s a walk back, do you want some company?” He asked. “No, I’ll be fine.” I waved trudging through the greenery back to the starting point. In a little under five minutes, I was back at the wooden building we checked in at. “Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” Nonchalantly, the woman pointed to her left. I rolled my eyes and began to walk before I felt the ground rumble. Finally, the lady gave some type of emotion as something black landed right in front of the door.

There was no time for thinking or looking, so I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. I paced back and forth thinking about everyone out there too far into the field. Those kids! It was my responsibility if one of them got hurt. I tried my best to regulate my breathing but nothing was helping. I looked at my watch and remembered Kat. “Great, I’ll send her a message!” I whispered quietly and ran to the farthest corner since I would have to speak the message out loud. With a shaky breath, I began to formulate a message when the door began to shake. In the silence, I could see the locks on the door unlocking from the inside. I gulped, stuttering over the message that no longer made sense. The door opened and my face instantly dropped. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I remained crouched on the floor as I looked up at Kylo Ren wearing that stupid little sexy smirk. “Hello to you too, Little One.” He peered down at me holding out a hand. I accepted it standing up. I heard him suck in his breath as he looked flustered, brown eyes tearing from my breast. “How is that you wear more clothing on a date than on a children’s field trip, Little One?” Kylo did his best to get his composure together, but I saw through it. Me being actually hot and bothered was getting him, hot and bothered. “Are you keeping tabs on me?” I asked. “No, of course not. One of my pilots saw Dameron and a few other ships transporting something large and I came to check it out.” His hands combed through his hair as he checked me out. “Yeah, okay and you came alone?”  I was so skeptical of this whole thing. “Of course,” He smiled. “But what if it was a trap?” I asked him.

He raised a brow at me moving closer. “Are you worried about me Little One?” I snorted loudly. “No! But I am for those kids.” He looked me over. “It’s alright, I knew it wasn’t a trap. The minute I looked into it, I heard the outrageous thoughts of too many children. I don’t know how you do it.” He asked breathlessly in awe. And to be honest, I didn’t either. “So why are you here?” I asked. His gloved hands played with the strap of my tank before darkened eyes looked up at mine. I gulped; I wish I could tell what was going on in his mind. His large hand pressed against the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. “Because I wanted to do some exploring of my own.” His lips brushed against mine with every word he spoke and before I knew it, I was pressed against the wall as his chest laid against mine. I couldn’t stop the moans that left my lips as he deepened the kiss. He detached his lips from mine and trailed it down my neck. My hands found their way to his long hair reveling in his touch.

Gloved hands pushed the hem of my tank up, breaking free to remove the sweaty thing. Using his teeth, he pulled his gloves eyes making sure his lust filled eyes stayed on mine. Swiftly, my fingers made do removing his top layer to reveal his large pale scarred chest. My lips fell into a pout looking at all of the old and new scars that covered his body. Fingers hooked under my chin and lifted it to look at him. There was something in his eyes that I just couldn’t put my finger on; for a split second the lust was gone and replaced with something else, but I don’t know what. It was over as he pushed his lips against mine in a feverous kiss. His arms wrapped around me and sat me on the sink. I began to shimmy out of my pants. A deep chuckle left his lips as he dipped his finger into the waistband of my panties. “Remember this, Little One?” He nibbled on my earlobe. His fingers began to pump me, I bit my lip hard enjoying the way his fingers twisting inside me. “I can feel your excitement.” He removed his fingers from my core and I whimpered missing the feeling. “Don’t worry, I have something more filling.” Kylo lowered his pants exposing his large erection. I stared at it, torn between wanting to be fucked out of the universe and running the fuck out of here, as his hand pumped up and down his length.

“I told you Big One suits me.” He smirked. He took a step closer before smart me kicked in. “Wait! D-Do you have a condom?” I asked and Kylo froze, shaking his head no like a child. “Aren’t you on birth control?” He asked. “No,” “Why not?!” I folded my arms feeling embarrassed. “I had a bad reaction to it and I had to be taken off of it, so I have to be careful,” I whispered. Kylo avoided my gaze and looked down at his hard dick. “I’ll pull out.” Of course, he would say that men think with their dick, not their brain. “I should say no, but I’m too far gone to care about morals.” I consented and he smiled taking no time brush the tip against my clit. “Ah!” I arched my back as he rubbed his tip through my fold letting my juices lubricate him. Slowly, I could feel my walls expanding as he pushed himself into me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my pussy throbbed around his still dick. He wasn’t even doing anything and it felt great. But, when he did finally move, stars did it blow my mind. Moans escaped my lips as he continued his movements. Love bites were scattered across my chest as he found a permanent home nose deep in my breast. How could he even breathe? His head popped up as he took in a deep inhale and dived back in. He’s so fucking stupid, I couldn’t help but laugh. “Stop laughing.” His fingers tickled my sides which made me laugh even more. “Hahaha-Ahhhh! Right there, Kylo, right there.” I closed my eyes feeling my stomach tighten. “Don’t say my name.” He growled. “You’re going to make me cum.” It was below a whisper but I still heard it.

So I refrained from saying it and just tried to hold in all my moans. I clenched tighter around his dick and a string of curse words fell from his mouth. His movements became faster as his hands gripped the sink. I threw my head back as he fucked the life out of me before I felt myself becoming undone. With a few more movements, he was pulling out and exploding his cum on my inner thigh. We both stared at the contrast in color and texture on my thigh as we caught our breaths. I leaned back against the mirror trying to figure out what just happened. “I didn’t want to take you here.” Kylo’s voice pulled me out of my daze. “What?” I asked. “I didn’t want to fuck you in the bathroom as our first time, I wanted it to be more traditional like a bed, or a couch, or at least something with cushion.” He shrugged as his hands rested on the sink, basically locking me in place. “Maybe after the next time,” I told him. With a smirk, he gave me a quizzical look. “You want to go again?” I nodded and bopped his nose with mine before his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

I walked back to where I last left the group to see them coming from out of ground shelters. Poe helped a few children, before running over to me. “Y/N! Are you okay?” He asked me. “Yeah, yeah, what about you guys? What happened?” I asked. “They said there were First Order ships in the vicinity and we needed to keep everyone safe,” Poe explained. He moved closer. “What about you?” He asked. “I just was locked into the room with the check-in lady.” It wasn’t completely wrong. “Ok, I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled placing his hand on my shoulder and rubbing it slightly. “We are going to leave now. I know you’re happy about it. I guess it must’ve been cold in that room, you put your clothes back on.” He nervously chuckled and so did I at his weird observation. “Yeah…Hey Poe, is it ok if I ride with Kat? I know you promised her the week off, but.” His eyes widened realizing he’d been caught. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll take Finn.” He quickly walked off, just as Kat made her way with a sly smirk. “Kat is everyone alright?” I asked. “Yes, especially you.” She moved her brows. “Excuse me?” I asked. “I got the little message you sent me.” She waved her wrist. “And more.” She pressed play and I could hear the deep sultry voice of Kylo and my eyes widened. “Kat!” I pushed her hand down. “Two rounds, wow bitch and during a school trip? Guess the kids weren’t the only ones having a good old exploration.” She laughed. “Stop!” I yelled and she continued to laugh. “Alright, I will for now. But you have to tell me how it was when we get back to base.” She held out her pinky. I linked my pinky around hers. “Got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I loved actual sugar daddies/babies blogs showing me love on this series on tumblr. It made me feel like I was doing something right.


	7. You’re My Diamond Girl-nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have five more chapters to write of this. I'm sad.

“It’s been almost two months and you still haven’t gotten any money or gifts or?” Kat sat propped on the bed. “No,” I shook my head getting ready. “So he just takes you on trips and dinners and fucks you. Sounds like he’s cheap on putting up on his end.” Kat said. I rolled my eyes. “Kat, he’s taking me to really nice places and I’m getting experiences.” “Experiences? If that was the case, I could’ve been your sugar mama. You always have me chauffeur you around.” She exclaimed. I shook my head. It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like that at all. I actually enjoyed spending time with him. The sex was amazing if I do say so myself, especially on my part. I genuinely enjoyed his company, but I couldn’t tell her that. I tried not to even tell myself that. I was sleeping with the enemy, keeping company with the enemy, possibly falling for the enemy. No, I shook my head of that thought. “Bitch, I know you’re not falling for this guy,” Kat whispered. Damn, why’d she say it out loud? “No, Kat, why would you?” I tried to play off. I was doing great too because she believed me. “Good,” She hopped off the bed. “Because it could only end badly. I mean you guys are on two different sides and you’re already crossing the line. But, boundaries have to be set.” Kat walked into the bathroom and her mouth dropped. She didn’t know this, but Kylo was very explicit that everything was my choice; if I wanted something, have sex, or deny him. It was all my choice, he never wanted to push me. “Woah, look at all this skin.” I was wearing a black halter backless dress. “Looking like this, you better get some money, fur coat, or something.” Kat whistled. I threw on an oversized tunic and held my heels in my hand. “Come on crazy.”

* * *

Kylo was quite surprised at the revealing dress, but also proud because it was his comment that sparked it. Though it took many weeks for me to not only find, afford, wait for it to go on sale, for this dress, but he always took me to these nice places and I don’t want to literally look like I’m on a date with my Sugar Daddy. Tonight, I thought I’d indulge. I was feeling very horny tonight, which meant my period was coming, so maybe I’ll get in one good night before I turn into the monster. His dark eyes roamed up and down my body until they landed on my hair. “You’re hair is up.” He said. “Yeah, I’ve worn my hair up before you know?” I snorted taking a sip of wine. We sat close, knees knocking as we faced each other at the bar. His large hand brushed the one strand that couldn’t reach the bun and watched it fall. Kylo was so mesmerized and his fingers began to dance along the back of my neck. “You have a beautiful neck.” He whispered. “Thank you?” I said. A neck fetish that was something new. His thumb then moved to lightly stroke the front of my neck. I sucked in breath not sure of how I felt about this. “Woah,” I moved back not knowing how to react to that touch. Setting my drink down, I took his hands in mine. “Let’s do something! Let’s walk the main street and do something.” I said and a wary look reached his face. “I-I don’t know,” “Come on, there are so many people we can go somewhere fun, I mean I do enjoy the dinners but…” I trailed off as I jumped off my stool and headed for the door.

Kylo followed close behind in the crowded sidewalk. Occasionally, I would turn back and flirt with him a little bit. I could see his eyes darken which means I was going to get fucked tonight! With one more glance, I turned to see he wasn’t there. That was impossible, he’s too tall. And as soon as I thought that, he popped up from the crowd. I began to giggle and a smile spread across his lips. I stopped walking when I heard bass coming from a brightly lit building. Kylo had caught up to see me so enraptured. “Let’s go!” I didn’t even ask, I just pulled him in. Surprisingly, we didn’t have to wait in line and made it through. Kylo’s eyes surveyed the scene. “Relax,’’ I held onto his arm leading him to a dark corner. I felt him tense under me. “I’ve never been to one of these.” He confided in me. I giggled. “A club? It’s ok you were training to be the galaxy’s fiercest warrior.” He smiled at my comment. “Oh, I love this song!” I got pumped began to sing the song. Kylo had an amused look on his face. “What is this?” He asked. “It’s called Rap, it’s from this planet called Earth they have some really good music,” I explained to him. “This earthling is named Beyonce I heard she was one of the Supreme Earthlings. From what I’ve seen she is.” “Does she have the force?” He yelled in my ear. “No, but she’s a force to be reckoned with!” I put my hands on his shoulder and began to move my hips. His hands and eyes found a place on my hips.

After a couple of songs and Kylo finally loosening up, I grew thirsty. “I’m going to the bar, you want to anything?” I yelled. He shook his head and let me go so I could move. As I made my way through the crowd, I would turn back to make sure he was ok. In the dark corner, his pale skin and chocolate eyes illuminated under the color lights. I shimmied a little making him smile, which made me smile. Getting to the bar I ordered my drink and waited for the bartender. I swayed a little bit to whatever song was one when I felt someone press against me. I moved forward and felt someone move up too, wrapping their arm around me. “Hey, Baby I like the way you move.” His drunken breath hit my nostrils and had me removing myself from him. His large hand wrapped around my wrist. “Get off of me!” I yelled. “How about I get off to you.” He chuckled. I took a drink and threw it in his face. I was shaken but I wasn’t going to let him see that. In the blink of an eye, the man held a tight grip on my jaw and had my back pressed painfully against the bar. There was a stinging pain on my ear that I tried to ignore as tears began to fill my eyes. My heart beat against my chest so fast, I thought it would jump out. He snarled about to say something before a fist collided with his jaw. My breath hitched to turn and see Kylo seething.

Kylo instantly pulled me behind him and I clutched to his black jacket as if my life depended on it. “She told you to stop,” Kylo yelled. The man stumbled up. “Ay get your own girl sh-“ Kylo punched him again. “No, she’s my girl.” My girl, stars I know this was the wrong moment but I couldn’t stop the smile that played on my lips. He called me his girl! During this revelation, I didn’t see the man choking until someone in the crowd said ‘Dude, he’s choking.’ I looked to see Kylo’s right-hand twisting. So I jumped on him and began to kiss him. Thankfully, his arms wrapped around me and became invested in the kiss. Everyone sighed because there was no fight but I just didn’t want him to get caught. Well…us to get caught. How we got outside of the club, I don’t know but we stood on the corner of the street passionately kissing like the drunken couple we were. Kylo pulled back to stare deep into my eyes. “You’re trouble.” He said and I scoffed offended. “Why? Because I look good?” I innocently poked out my breast; he glanced down before finding my eyes again. “Don’t start what you can’t finish little one.” His voice was deep with lust. Oh, I was definitely getting fucked tonight. “Well, momma didn’t raise a quitter,” I smirked.

Kylo rented a really nice hotel suite on the top floor and as soon as we entered the elevator he had me pinned to the wall. “Ky-Big One.” I whimpered as his lips began to attack my neck. “You’re fucking trouble.” He said between kisses. “Dressing like this.” Kiss. “Moving like that.” Kiss. “Fighting for you.” He licked me from my breast up to my neck and began to kiss me. I felt his rough hands guide the hem of my dress up and work his way into my panties. “Uh!” I let out a loud moan as he rubbed vigorously on my clit. Before I know it, I felt his tip against my entrance. I sucked in a breath. “Wait, no not in an elevator. Someone could be watching.” My eyes searched up for the cameras. “Let them watch as I fuck you good Little One.” He entered me and I instantly gripped his shoulders to ground myself. Kylo pounded me so hard that all morals were out the window. I was enjoying this and the best part was as we got closer to the floor, so did my orgasm. “Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty,” I whispered and then I felt my muscles tighten. “thirty-one…THIRTY-TWO!” I cried out as I came around his cock, he pulled out and pumped a load onto my thigh. There wasn’t much time to think as the door opened and we rushed out to the room. After fumbling with the keycard, we entered the dark suite and he sat down while I wiped the cum from my leg in the kitchen. “URGHH!” I heard him punch the sofa. I jumped turning to see his chest heaving. “I’m so fucking mad he touched you like that. He had no right to harass you like that. You were having fun and yes you’re fucking cute but that doesn’t mean he has to be an ass!” He punched the pillow. “I should’ve fucking choked him with my bare hands.” He squeezed the pillow. “No, no, no, you shouldn’t have.” I walked over to him “Um…I’ll calm you down.” I began to hike my dress up. “No, your pussy makes me crazy.” He said with a pout folding his arms. I smiled lovingly at him. “Aw, that’s the sweetest thing someone has said about me.” I placed my hand on my chest. “Come on,” I grabbed his hand and he followed me like a large grumpy child. I sat him on the bed and dropped to my knees.  

I pulled out his slightly hard dick and began to pump it. It didn’t take long for it to stand on its own. With my hand still holding it, I licked up the underside of his shaft and sucked on the head, slowly before pushing further. “FUHHHH!” His head snapped back as his hand held the back of my head guiding me up and down in rhythmic movement. Kylo continued to let out deep breaths and moans as he pushed me further down. For someone who talks about how big he is, he should be aware that people don’t go around being prepared for someone of his length and girth. Tears began to prick my eyes as I felt his tip almost sliding down my throat. Thankfully, it didn’t hit my uvula; of course, I jinxed myself because I just knew I was going to throw up on his dick and that’s fucking disgusting. Gripping my hair that was now falling out of my bun, he looked down to probably see me with precum, saliva, and eyeliner streaming down my face. But still, he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful person ever and the way he pulled me up to kiss me proved it. His hands gripped at my dress to remove it, as I did the same to him, while our teeth clashed against each other in our animalistic movements. “Get on the bed.” His voice was raspy and I knew I was soaked. Slyly, I crawled on my hands and winked at him. Before I knew it, he was sliding into me.

I let out a loud moan as I tried my best to hold myself up while his hips slapped against my ass. Kylo pressed his chest against my back as his right hand found my clit and left hand went to knead my breast. “You have such a beautiful neck.” He nipped my ear before sucking on my neck. I didn’t know what that meant but I was getting what I wanted right? His teeth grazed against my spine causing me to arch away from him. “No!” He roared. I one movement he lifted me up on his lap and began bucking up into me. Cries escaped my lips as I held onto the thick arm wrapped around my torso. His free hand found my neck once again and I began to think he was trying to kill me. Granted it was just a caress, the scary part was I wanted it. “Harder,” I whispered. The pressure didn’t change so I said it a little louder. “Harder,” I said. “What?” He continued to buck his hips. “Harder, choke me harder!’’ I was beginning to grow embarrassed and the more I asked I became disappointed in myself. “Um…okay, okay.” He said nervously adding a little pressure on my neck, not to close airways but more like keeping a baby’s head in check. “Is this fine?” “Mhmm!” I bit back a smile feeling my toes curl on the sheets. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge; tears streamed down my eyes because if I was going to die tomorrow, I would die happy that this was my last fuck. It felt so good my eyes started to cross, so I closed my eyes not wanting him to see. But, how could he? He was behind me. And then warmth spread throughout my body as all sound seem to blank out as I looked up at the white ceiling and then slowly crashed into the soft bed feeling my tense muscles relax.

Kylo laid beside me breathless and looking like the lord of sex, which he was. I just stared at him, watching him remove the sticky condom from his member. “When did you put that on?” I asked. I was too far gone to think about responsibilities. “When you crawled on the bed. I know you aren’t on birth control so,” He said awkwardly and I smiled. “Thanks,” He wrapped his arms around me as I was getting up to the bathroom. “Where are you going?” He furrowed his brows. “I’m going to the bathroom.” I chuckled at his clingy self. Now it was his turn to laugh as I shakily made my way to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, I recapped the sex. Hands down best so far. Very eventful. Flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I looked in the mirror to see how much of a mess I looked. But then I saw my ear was bleeding and my earring was missing. I gasped and touching the lobe that had some skin missing making me wince. “What happened?” Kylo’s voice rasped out. “Nothing, my ear is just bleeding,” I told him, not expecting him to fly into the room. For someone of his build, he moves quite fast and quietly, must be the force. His brow furrowed as his deep eyes looked at the ear. Kylo lifted me to sit on the counter as he rummaged through the cabinets looking for the first aid kit. Gently he began to clean it trying not to hurt me. “Did I do this to you?” He asked softly. I shook my head. “No, I think it’s when that guy grabbed me.” Anger flashed in his eyes before he set his fist on the counter placing his head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry,” He whispered. “It’s ok, you saved me. Unfortunately, I lost one of my favorite pair of earrings.” I chuckled. He lifted his head up to peer at the lone gold hoop. He had a stern face proceeding to tell me off. “That is fake, you shouldn’t be wearing that, you can get an infection.” “Well, I’m a teacher for a poor war group, sorry I can only afford costume jewelry.” I quipped. He looked down not knowing what to say. Kylo looked at my ear once again. “But,” He paused soft honey eyes finding mine. “Did I hurt you?” I knew he was talking about the sex. I shook my head. “No,” I whispered. He placed a kiss on my bandaged ear, before picking me up and carrying me to bed.

* * *

The sun cast over me. I could feel the sheets wrap around my naked body. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open to see that I was alone in the room. My throat felt scratchy so I didn’t call out for Kylo. But see the door to the bedroom open, I knew he wasn’t here. I looked on the side of the bed that was made and saw two boxes that said ‘Open Me!’ and a letter with a Darth Vader sticker. With a smile, I picked up the letter to see his smooth cursive grace the page:

_I apologize for not being there when you woke up. I was called for work. The room is paid for so you can leave whenever you want, just don’t bring other guys. I just wanted to thank you for last night, not the sex. Well, yes the sex thank you, but for trying to calm me. I understand I can overreact and you might’ve thought my actions were but I don’t. Thank you for helping me not expose myself (well until the elevator). I’m also sorry about your ear and I’m sorry about that comment about fake jewelry. So, open the right box now._

I opened the right box and smiled seeing he had replaced my favorite earring with real gold hoops. I picked up the letter to finish reading.

_The left box is because I don’t see you as just a teacher with the WRONG alliance on the WRONG side of the war. You’re so much more and I hope this shows you much you’re at least worth._

I picked up the left box opening to see two large cushion cut diamond stud earrings. Licking my lips, I fell back on the bed; I was definitely falling for this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them.


	8. There’s No Crying in Porn-SLIGHTY NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a death in the family that's why the updates will be so...weird. I don't want to give you trash chapters.

It’s days like this I regret becoming a teacher. I had a pile of work to grade, I had to fill in for a sick teacher in the daycare, Finn was gone, which means I had stupid annoying Bunhead grilling me as I tried my best to hide my indecent thoughts with her enemy. As I walked back to my quarters, my mind couldn’t help but revert back to Kylo. It had a been a few months since our first time, which turned into many times since then. But, each held a special moment. It was silly of me to think it was something more than a fuck-you-pay-me arrangement. And I have to admit the gifts were nice. Especially these diamond earrings that my knees and ear paid a large fee for. I wonder what I would have to do to get a matching necklace? Oh, maybe I’d get a row of diamonds! Well, I had enough free time to sleep and dream of diamond necklaces to get. But that wasn’t going to happen when I saw a junior pilot at my door waiting for me. “Hello Ms. L/N.” The pilot greeted me with a smile. “Hello,” I said tentatively. “I’m here to transport you.” “Where?” I asked. “Follow me,” He said and I didn’t. “Yeah, no, who ordered this.” I stood planted in my spot. I watch the sweat began to form in between his brow as he shakily reached into his pocket and handed me a letter. I squinted my eyes seeing the familiar Darth Vader sticker. “It’s from the Commander.”

“Where did you get this?” I quickly grabbed the letter. He gulped, eyes roaming as mine widened. “Follow me, I’ll explain in the transporter.” He turned quickly and I had to jog to catch up with his abnormally long strides. As we walked pass others, there were a few heads that turned to look at me. Honestly, I didn’t even want to know, but soon I was being harnessed to a chair and breaking the atmosphere. “The General has a few of us planted here to gain information on the Resistance.” He told me. “And recently, the Commander has asked us to perform a top-secret mission.” I felt like I was going to die. The First Order had spies right under the noses of the Resistance that were going to chauffeur me to my dick appointment. I have to admit it, this is a fun lifestyle, but not what I envisioned when I signed on to be a teacher for the children of the Resistance. “Can you say something Ms. L/N?” Unsure eyes glanced my way as his sweaty hands were planted firmly on the gear. “Something,” I waved. This day was just messing with me, I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON?! A pain started to form in my head, and I just needed to relax. My lids felt heavy, so I listened to my body and closed them. Warmth surrounded me as I felt my body contort. I stirred with eyes closed as the low thudding lulled me back to sleep.

It was quite some time before I actually tried to open my eyes, with a hazy vision to see something I shouldn’t have. A blurry pale face came into view with furrowed brows. “This is a cool dream,” I said with sleep still lingering on my tongue. I reached my hand out to touch the figure and felt the smoothness of his skin. “Woah, this is a really cool dream.” I smiled, closing my eyes and rolling over to my side. This reminds me to tell my students about dreams, that was really cool to see and feel Kylo Ren in your dreams. Breaking the connection of my lids, my eyes shot open; slowly I peered over my shoulder to see that I wasn’t dreaming and he was really there and that I was in a foreign place. A nice foreign place to be exact. I could feel the sun cover me as well as the large soft pewter gray duvet that I had used as a cocoon moments before. A small smile twisted over his lips. “Nice to see you, too.” I couldn’t help but just stare at him and that stupid smirk and his stupid beautiful features. His eyes darkened as he moved closer, bending down and gently kissing my lips. Involuntarily, I moaned into the kiss. His hand found mine as he held them above my head as he deepened the kiss. Another moan escaped my lips. Stars were he amazing. “Amazing?” He chuckled deeply against my lips. But instead of being snarky, I ended up yawning in his face. He pulled back looking at me offended. “I’m sorry, I’m just so tired. I-I had such a long day and everything that could go wrong-” “I know,” Kylo said sitting up on the bed. “I could feel your stress all the way on the other side of the galaxy.” I sat up. “Really? Was it that bad?” I asked honestly because then maybe I should reconsider teaching. “No, I’m lying.” He laughed “I just wanted to see you but when your ship landed I felt you.” He was so annoying, how did I get wrapped up in this. He kissed my lips and then I remember why I did get wrapped up in this. “I set you up with this room to just relax.” He stood up. “Whenever you’re ready you can go downstairs for a spa day.” My mouth fell open. Got money much? “Um, y-yeah thanks so much!” I smiled. Kylo walked to the door and turned to look at me once more. “Enjoy yourself,” Kylo nodded before leaving. I fell back into the soft bed. Who knew sugar daddies could also be so sweet.

I took a little nap and soon I was being awakened by a knock on the door. I slowly made my way up to the door and opened it. “Kat?” I rubbed my eyes. She busted in the door in awe of the room. “Wow, it looks just like mine!” She said. “Yours? W-Why are you here?” I asked. I knew why I was here, but why was she? “The same reason you are. Well. not quite, but to keep you company.” Kat turned to me. I smiled softly. “Bitch what are you smiling at?” Kat asked. “Nothing,” I shook my head. “Bitch, you’re lying, what is it?” She pestered. “It’s nothing come on let’s have a spa day.” I dragged her out the room. She followed behind me. “Hi! You must be our premier guests, follow me.” The lady commanded. “What did you have to do to get this?” Kat whispered to me as we followed the lady. “Nothing, I was having a bad day and he just brought me here.” I shrugged. “You haven’t done anything yet, you mean,” Kat said once the lady left us to be alone to change into the white plush robes. I stayed silent ignoring her. “Y/N, I’m not, urgh. Look, you’re a nice piece of ass with a good head on your shoulders. If I was anything like you, I’d be doing this too. But, I’m too sprung over Harry.” She pouted. I rolled my eyes. “No, you’re too stubborn to talk to him,” I mumbled as I walked past her. “Y/N, stop don’t be mad!” Kat’s plead grew smaller as I walked away. I entered the room and laid on top of the table. Kat came in after and followed suit. “Look, I know what I said was fucked up, but you’re my fucking sister and I don’t want you to forget the whole point of this. I don’t want you to fall for some guy who just wants to fuck and have fun, so you should too. Just because he does a sweet gesture every once in a while, doesn’t mean he likes you.” Kat said. I rolled my eyes and choosing to look at the wall instead of talking to her.

* * *

I didn’t really enjoy the massage because with each knot that disappeared a bigger pain in my head began to form. I walked into my room only to be startled by the man of the hour. He stood from his seat on the couch and looked me over. “How is it that you’re more stressed now than before?” He asked. “It’s nothing.” I shook my head and walked over to kiss him. He hesitated before kissing me back passionately. “I’m leaving for a mission.” Kylo pulled back and looked me over. “Are you sure you’re alright?” I shook my head yes and wrapped my arms around him. His arms lazily hung on my hips and for a moment, it felt more than what it was. “I’ll be gone for a week, but I left something for you while I’m away.” He removed himself from me and it stung, Kat’s words circulating in my head. Kylo’s lips found mine in a lingering kiss with the sound of our lips. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked once more. “Yes,” I groaned. “Now, be safe.” I did my best to smile. His eyes shined with excitement, an emotion liked to see when he wasn’t trying to be serious or sexy. His lips parted as if to say something but opted to leave the room.

With a sigh, I slowly walk into the bedroom to see a black box and a letter with a Darth Vader sticker. My lips tugged up at his classic move. I opened the box not wanting to read the letter that would probably make me cry because here I was falling for some guy who was just paying to fuck me regardless if he sometimes treated me like he actually liked me for more than my body. I opened it to see a sleek black datapad. “Hello, Little One!” The screen lit up as I jumped. Looking down at into the box, I saw something else. Picking up the silver bullet and a blue wand, I read it: “The Swimmer”. I picked up the letter to read:

_Little One,_

_I have gifted you with three things. The first is a datapad that is only to be used to contact me. Whenever, wherever. The second is a treat for you and I both when I’m away. A demo video would be much appreciated, to be reciprocated in the near future. And the third is an offshore account for 670,000 credits increasing with interest._

My eyes widened at the number. SIXTY-SEVEN HUNDRED THOUSAND CREDITS! Why I could just jump ship and turn my whole back on this stupid war. But my heart couldn’t do it; I’d miss stupid Kat, and those stupid kids, and I wouldn’t stop thinking about him because HE GAVE ME THE MONEY! I looked back down at ‘The Swimmer’. Sighing, I might as well get this over with my self-esteem was low. I propped the datapad up and opened the camera. Removing my robe, I shimmied out of my underwear and laid down. It didn’t take long for me to get wet, I just had to think about him and “OH!” I jumped as the machine began to do its work. I shut my eyes tight and just tried to think more about him; which was worse. I moaned and whimpered at the vibrator pulsing inside me as I thought about Kylo hovering over me and his rich, sultry voice pouring in my ear.

But then I thought about how he would try to be smooth and fail, hiding his embarrassed laughter in the crook of my neck. Or the rare occasions when he was able to stay until the morning, he would always fake sleep trying not to crack a smile when I catch him staring. Or when his pretty little long eyelashes would fall into his beautiful eyes and he’d act like a baby and I’d blow it out. Or when he looks at me with those puppy eyes when he wants me to stay the night instead of leaving so quickly. I didn’t even realize the trails of tears rolling down my cheeks at every memory and more, that made me realize: I was in love with him. A sob broke through my lips, my hands instantly flew up to my face. What an all-time low; making a porno, realizing you’re in love with your hot murdering sugar daddy and crying. What’s worse was that I was actually feeling like I was going to give myself an orgasm. “AHH!” My eyes widened and looked down seeing I had squirted all over the bed and datapad. Ending the recording, I immediately jumped into the shower to finish crying and reconsider all my life choices.

* * *

After sending the video to Kylo, I kept the datapad off and away from me the remainder of my stay at the spa. Kat and I were still not talking, so the ride back was beyond awkward. Kat chose to fix up her ship as I trudged back to our room. Ripping off my boots, I plopped down on my bed and just laid there in silence. The datapad was right beside me, off, but just begging me to turn it on. Would it be weird to send him a message? Just a hey, making sure you’re not dead, I love you and your dick. I shook my head and just turned it on. Surprisingly, I saw I had 17 messages from Kylo. I felt sick to my stomach, I didn’t even want to read them but a new one appeared.

**Big One: ???Y/N???**

**Little One: Hi.**

**BO: Are you okay? What happened? You haven’t returned my messages, I’ve called the spa, they said nothing is wrong?**

My face felt hot and I felt the tears forming; it was the little things like this that got me.

**LO: I’m fine, it was dead.**

**BO: Don’t lie to me, Y/N.**

**LO: I’m not lying to you, Kylo.**

**BO: Then why were you crying?**

I froze, could he sense the tears that were beginning to brim in my eyes?  


**LO: I wasn’t crying.  
**

**BO: Yes you were, you were crying in the video you sent me.**

My eyes bugged out. What type of supersonic audio machine could capture all of that!

**LO: No I wasn’t!**

**BO: Yes you were!**

**LO: It was tears of pleasure.**

**BO: Those were not tears, you were straight crying. There’s no crying in porn. You were straight sobbing.**

Well, look at the smart ass. I felt so embarrassed and upset and it was all his fault. Well, it was mine because I was falling in love with him. One more message popped up: “So you’re not going to answer back?” I put it on silence and put it under my bed. Sighing, I laid on my back. Maybe I should end it before it gets worse. Because that was the only possibility. I took a nap, that lasted for about ten minutes there was knock on the door. Groggily, I opened my eyes and stared into the dark. The knocking wouldn’t stop, no matter how much I ignored it. “GO AWAY!”  I yelled, but still, it continued on. Jumping up, I opened the door ready to give that person the business. “You.” I squinted my eyes at the First Order spy pilot that drove me earlier today. “Uh…hi, ma’am, we have something from the Commander.” He nervously said as I looked behind him to see the eight other spies. I definitely was the biggest traitor on this base. I wanted to refuse the gift but at the same time. What could he have come up within the time that elapsed from our conversation until now. All the spies stood together and began to hum. My face twisted up before one of the women came forward and began to sing in Corellian. My heart began to beat faster because I knew that song. It was old Corellian love ballad; I bit down on my bottom lip trying hard not to smile. But to no avail, tears began to fall free. I didn’t even realize a crowd started to form as the choir of spies serenaded me on behalf of the Commander of the First Order. When it was over, everyone began clapping and of course looking at me. “Poe is too sweet.” A girl whispered and it took everything in me not to take away that credit; that was all Kylo and he deserved it. Going back inside, I retrieved the datapad and to send him a message.

**LO: Thank you for that, it was really nice of you. You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did.**

**BO: Well, I’m glad you feel better now; will you ever tell me what’s wrong?**

I stared at the message as the question lingered in my head. I locked the datapad and slide it under my bed. The only thing wrong with me was that I am in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but on a story note, they clearly like each other


	9. It's Your Birthday and I'll Cry If I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sad not to see my regulars comment on the last post so we can have our chat about our crazy kids. I miss you guys :(

Leia asked to see me in her office to discuss something about Bunhead or whatever. I walked to the office and the door slid open. Tentatively, I walked into see a holovid playing on her desk. I know I shouldn’t be looking at something so personal but, curiosity got the best of me. Moving closer, I could make out a child, a little boy to be exact. I could hear the high pitch yells of the exuberant tike; moving closer I saw he had wild black curls and large ears and beautiful big eyes, and I realized, it was him. I could feel my heart swell at the sight of him so young, so innocent, so carefree, so… happy. A clearing of the throat caused me to jump and see the General. “General,” I nodded and so did she. She quickly turned off the video and put it away. Before Leia could speak, I asked “Is that him? Is that your son?” Silence filled the room as she looked at the draw that hid the holovid. “He’s really cute.” Didn’t matter if it was pr esent or past tense, because it was true. “Do you miss him?” I asked. I was entering dangerous territories; speaking about him was off limits. “I do.” Those brown eyes seemed to glaze over. “Is it his birthday?” She was taken aback by this. “I-I don’t mean to cross the line, it’s just, around this time you always get so closed off.” I told her. There was more silence before I spoke, definitely feeling like I was about to cross the line. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed for loving him.’’ I guess this was also me talking to myself. “He is your son and you know him better than all of us.” Her eyes seemed to light up at my words. “He was a very curious child, liked adventures, always getting into trouble.” She spoke with a smile and I couldn’t help but wear one as well. Soon the meeting was long forgotten as she continued to speak about him.

The more I heard of his childhood, the more I yearned for something more. “I think you and Ben would’ve gotten along very well.” With wide eyes I stared at her with a breath caught in my throat. “Oh, thank you.” I mumbled strangely. What could I say, we actually did get along well. “Of course, I’m pretty sure there would’ve been trouble; I could see him bothering you while you taught the kids, like his father; you making him break Jedi code and both of you running off to some planet somewhere.” No lie, I was offended that she thought I would be trouble. If she only knew it was him causing all of that. She chuckled lightly, “I wish that was the case, he’s just a few years older than you, he’ll be thirty-” “HE’S THIRTY!” I yelled. I cleared my throat. “Sorry,” It was just I knew he was older than me, but I didn’t think more than five years. But, I guess seven years wasn’t too terrible. I mean only when I think about awkward pre-teen me and a probably gorgeous teen like him; I cringed just thinking about it. “Well, do you do anything for his birthday?” I asked. “It’s too bittersweet to reminisce about someone that’s everyone’s enemy.” She gave me a small smile. “He’s not my enemy.” It was true, I was just a teacher, never went on the field or crossed Kylo, well in that way. “Maybe, I know that I’ve been overstepping the lines today, but maybe we could do something that represents the true Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren.” I said. Tears welled in her brown eyes and I could see the similarities in Kylo and Leia. “I’d like that very much, Y/N.” Leia said.

* * *

 

Thirty was a big deal and I know he wasn’t my boyfriend or anything like that, but I felt the need to do something. I just didn’t know what. I couldn’t ask his mother, it was too awkward and I still wasn’t really talking to Kat, which made our living arrangements very uneasy. Transportation wise, I sought out to the First Order spies. The good thing was that his birthday wasn’t until weeks later so it gave me enough time to think of an idea. And I did! I mean, I couldn’t afford much so it wasn’t as grand as the trips he took me on, but it was quaint and intimate. It was a dwarf planet in a little town called Stowe and it was said to be great for couples who wanted to get away. I paced back and forth in the suite; it had a kitchen and living area and a large bed with large windows and the bathroom was pretty nice as well. The theme was wood I’m guessing since it was a lodge, but it was beautiful and everyone was so nice. Looking at everyone here, they were older than the both of us, but closer to him. I chuckled, I should get the old jokes up before he arrived. I heard the door open to reveal the old geezer. “Geezer?” He asked with furrowed brows. A wide smile spread on my face as I ran engulfing him in a tight hug. His thick arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him. He pulled back and his brown eyes scanned my face. It was so hard to keep my composure together with everything I had planned. His eyes glistened as he held a steady lock with mine. He wanted to say something, I know he did because so did I. “Let’s take a walk!” I beamed up at him.

We walked hand in hand, swinging, down the main street. I looked up and bit back a smile. I remember how he never wanted to be out in public for the sake of identity, but he slowly began to warm up to it and now here he was holding my hand and pointing out things and suggesting what we should do. All I could do was smile and nod like the love sick puppy I am. We were standing on the corner of a street when thunder roared above us. We looked up as droplets began to fall heavily on our faces. I grabbed his hand to run back to the hotel, but it was like pulling at a brick wall. Kylo stood there with his raven hair stuck to his face, pulling me back towards him. “What are you doing?!” I exclaimed. His large hand fell to the small of my back while the other one found my hand. He began to move me in the middle of the street, moving back and forth. “A-Are you dancing? Are we dancing in the rain?” I asked feeling my clothes get heavier. Little hums left his lips; “And you’re singing too? You’re enjoying this too much!” I laughed and a hearty laugh erupted from his throat. His head fell back with a wide smile exposing his dimples. So, in the name of love and his birthday, I decided to indulge this.

* * *

 

Making it back to the lodge was basically like fighting against the rain. Once in the suite, we removed our wet clothes and traded them for the large white plush robes. “You look cute like that.” I pulled my knees closer to me as I looked to see Kylo in his robes and a towel wrapped around his head like me. “Thanks that means a lot from someone as stylish as you.” He sat on the bed beside me. I couldn’t help but just stare at him, internally bouncing off the walls. “What?” He asked me. I shook my head, before delving under the bed. When I returned he gave me a quizzical look before I was shoving the black box decorated with Vader stickers in his face with the craziest smile. His brows furrowed as he cautiously accepted. Slowly, he opened it, eyes scanning the item. “What is this for?” He asked. “Happy Birthday!” I smiled, I was too excited to even take in his confused state. “Is it real?” He asked. Is it real? I was taken aback. “Of course it is! Weren’t you the one who gave me that talk about fake jewelry.” I scooted closer to see the gold chain. An amused huff emitted from him. “What?” I asked. “It’s just funny that you used the money I gave you to buy me a gift on a day you assumed was my birthday.” He chuckled lightly. But there was nothing funny about that.

“Um...I didn’t, I used my money.” I said. “And you expect me to believe that?” Why the fuck he was being so rude. “Yes, because I’m trying to be nice for your birthday.” My voice started to rise. “No one said it was my birthday.” He shook his head. The palm of my hands flew to my eyes as I growled; he was being so horrible. “BECAUSE IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME HERSELF!” I walked away and I could see this newfound information had him caught in a daze. “SHE TOLD ME IT WAS YOUR FUCKING BIRTHDAY AND I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING NICE AND GET YOU A NICE SUITE AND A NICE GIFT WITH MY FUCKING MONEY, WHICH NOW I’M PRETTY SURE THE BANK WILL CLOSE MY ACCOUNT NOW BECAUSE IT’S SO DAMN LOW, FOR SOMEONE AS UNGRATEFUL AS YOU BECAUSE I FUCKING L-” The word almost escaped my lips, but instead I muffled a screamed and went to slam the bedroom door only for it to not budge. I turned to look at Kylo who sat on the bed. “Let go!” I yelled at him. “No,” He said with no emotion which made me worse. I continued to tug at the door that wouldn’t budge. “That’s not fucking fair!” I whined feeling tears brim my eyes. This vacation was horrible and was giving me a reason to actually hate Kylo Ren. He seemed to have heard that thought because his hold on the door stopped as I swung it shut, stumbling back. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I thought loudly. I was too angry to pull out the couch or even get a blanket. With arms crossed and a scowl, I flopped down on the couch doing the one thing my father said never to do: go to sleep angry. Because that’s how you get sick.

* * *

 

I didn’t know how long I was out there, but not long enough to actually fall asleep. Especially since I’ve been grumbling the whole time about things I should’ve said and making up fake scenarios. I heard the door open and continued to keep my angry stare at the wall ahead of me. “Y/N,” His deep voice called out. “Y/N, I know you’re awake.” I still didn’t answer. “Y/N come to bed.” “No.” I said sternly. I heard him take a deep breath. “I’m not going to let you sleep out here all night, so you either go yourself or I’ll make you.” I rolled my eyes, did he think I was one of his little stormtroopers? I got up and walked inside, noticing the gold chain that adorned his neck. “You don’t have to wear it.” I rolled my eyes again; Kylo was on my heels as I walked to the far side of the bed. “I want to.” He spoke softly. I nestled under the covers ignoring him. He sighed before slipping under as well. “Did you really talk to her?” He asked. I looked over my shoulder to see him staring at the ceiling. I reached over for my datapad unlocking it. “Every year around this time, she acts so weird; she’s short with everyone and zones out and secludes herself. I caught her watching a holo of you and I tried to just be there for her and that’s how I found out about your birthday.” I told him honestly. “She told me how when you were younger you used to hang these gold dice on your neck so you can look like your Uncle Lando.” I bit back a laugh, focusing on finding what i wanted to show him. “And how much you loved calligraphy, which makes sense with your notes, and reading; so I thought that she could have something to remember you by.”

I handed him the datapad and his dark eyes studied the picture. “The Ben Organa-Skywalker Solo Literature Scholarship.’’ He read. “You should’ve seen how much I had to go through just to use the name, so we say BOSS.” I chuckled, remembering the almost physical altercation that almost unfolded. He began to swipe, seeing pictures of children ranging in ages, with bright, hopeful smiles. “The money that YOU gave me went to this. All these kids know is war and I don’t think it’s fair for them to not have a choice to do what they love or experience life. Granted I ended up being a teacher at the Resistance, I received a scholarship to college and I was able to meet amazing people and create so many experiences and learn so much. And I just thought it’s the least I could do to help them to think that there is more than just war for them.” I shrugged. Kylo didn’t speak as he continued to look at the pictures. He then stopped at a picture of Leia and I, which I forgot was there. The pads of his fingers brushed over his mother’s face. He had no expression as he continued to just look over at the picture. It was weird, him with such detachment as his mother looked up with a smile. He placed the datapad down and turn wrapping his arm around me. His lips grazed my forehead as he spoke, “You make everyone so happy.” I looked up at him; I wanted to ask him so bad if this included him, but his eyes were shut tightly, tears squished between his lashes. So I opted to pressing a kiss to his shoulder and placed my head under his chin.

* * *

 

I felt lips and hands press against my face. My name being called caused me to stir; I moved closer to Kylo only to feel him to push back. Then before I knew it I felt cold piercing stings against my body. I opened my eyes to see the shower pouring down on me and Kylo just watching. “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” I tried to yell, but my voice couldn’t break above a whisper. “You have a fever.” He said over the water. In the mirror behind him, I could see myself looking like a wild loth-cat. I moved to turn off the water but my muscles felt weak, so Kylo did it instead and wrapped me in a large robe; scooping me up he placed me on the bed looking over me with worried eyes. A large hand smacked down on my forehead. “Ow,” I barely made out. My head was pounding and supposedly hot, but I was freezing. “You need medicine.” He quickly left the room leaving me to let sleep evade me once again. That was until, he came back to wake me up again. “Does your throat hurt?” I nodded. “What else?” He asked. And I pointed to the various pained points. “The woman at the desk said this should be fine.” He poured the dark colored medicine on the spoon. The smell hit my nose and had me rolling away from him. A firm grip was placed on my shoulder to stop me. “I don’t want too.” I whined, my voice not even breaking sound barrier. But he didn’t listen and was shoving the nasty liquid in my mouth. My eyes widened as it hit my tongue, to make matters worse I couldn’t swallow. My throat refused to let anything go down, so I began to choke and coughed it out landing it all on the sheets and on him. With heavy lids I slowly peered up at him to see him frozen with disgust. Tears burned down my fevered cheeks. Too embarrassed, tired, and in pain, I slid back down under the covers. Kylo sighed, cleaning himself up.

I floated in and out of consciousness throughout the night. There were a mumble of voices from people I didn’t know and then him. When I opened my eyes, I could make out the warm chocolate eyes looking at me filled with sadness and the gentle feeling on my left hand; patterns being brushed against my skin that would cause me to fall back into my relaxation state. I wasn’t fully aware to what was happening until I felt myself moving. I felt his grip loosen on my hand and grabbed harder. “No,” I cried out softly. All movement stopped as his lips pressed gently against my ear. “Y/N, you’re sick. You need a doctor, you need to go back home.” Kylo whispered. “No,” I felt the cooling tears slide down my cheeks. “Y/N please,” He begged. “No, I don’t want you to go. Don’t leave me.” My voice strained. His hand that was entangled with mine began to tremble. “I’m sorry, but I can’t go with you, you know that.” He said, finally removing his hand from mine. “I love you.” Was the last thing I heard, but I wasn’t sure if he said it or it was my imagination, but I said it back anyway even if I was the only person that could hear it.

* * *

 

Outside POV

When Poe heard you were being emitted to the medbay the first thing he did was call Kat back from her assignment. The next thing he did was rush off to get you a large bouquet of flowers. Making his way to the medbay he saw a fellow pilot nod and go on his way. This said pilot wasn’t really liked by Poe. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way. But all those thoughts went out the door when he saw you lying in the bed hooked up to all those machines. A nurse passing by cooed at the sight of Poe; everyone knew of his infatuation for you and well you, everyone just thought you were just a headstrong girl who needed convincing that love wasn’t that bad. Poe placed the flowers on your bedside and looked down at you with a pout. He gently brushed the free strand behind your ear careful not to stir you. His hand moved to gently brush against yours only for him to see something strange. His brows furrowed as he plucked the white paper from underneath the cover. He shouldn’t be snooping around your stuff, but the Darth Vader sticker caught him by surprise. He remembered the uproar from everyone when they caught you handing out these stickers to their kids. He chuckled thinking about all the trouble you caused. Slowly he peeled the sticker back and read the neatly written letter:

Little One,

I hope all is well. Hopefully by the time you receive this, you’ll be awake. I forgot to pack your datapad so letters will be our only form of communication. I’ve asked one of them to let me know of your health status. I don’t know what happened, but you scared me and no matter what I did, you weren’t getting better. It truly hurt my heart to let you go and to see you cry when we had to separate, because I care for you more than I should. What I’m trying to say to you Y/N is that I love you. I love you so much, it wakes me up in the morning and lulls me to sleep at night. Your love carries me throughout battle to make sure of a safe return. I should’ve told you truthfully when you first came, but there was something about you that I just couldn’t let go. Y/N I’m so in love with you, I don’t know what to do, I was so scared of telling you, I don’t want to lose you. 

It was signed ‘B.O.’ which caught Poe off-guard. At the moment he couldn’t recall anyone he knew with the initials pertaining such letters. All he could think about was Ben Solo and how hard you fought to use his name for the scholarship you started. But he shook his head; Kylo Ren, in love, with you? You, talking to Kylo Ren? Where would you even meet him? You were just a teacher! His thoughts were cut short from the whimpers that left your lips. Slipping the note in his back pocket, he sat on your bedside. “Hey Y/N, how are you feeling?” You looked at him with furrowed brows and then at the colorful flower arrangement to your left. “Those are for you.” Poe pointed out. “And I contacted Kat telling her to come back.” Both of his hands engulfed your left one and he watched your (y/e/c) eyes study him. “Thank you.” You croaked. “No problem. If you need anything just call me.” Poe pressed a kiss to your knuckles and watched your lips part with a mix of emotion in your eyes. This had hope filling up within him. He sent you one last smile before leaving to find out who was B.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, shit is gonna get real. :( Please come back so we can laugh at crazy reader and corny Kylo ):


	10. The Good-NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FROM KYLO'S POV!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope all is well. This is a three parter and I will post them all tonight. As you can tell, this series is coming to an end and I was hoping if you all could possibly help me out with how to go about it. At the end of the third part will be my question and a few choices to choose from.

I walked down the hall completely in thought. I was overthinking this situation too much, I’m Kylo Ren for Sith’s sake! I shouldn’t be so hung up over some girl. She’s not just some girl, she’s Y/N and she’s beautiful and smart and so caring and we’ve been with each other for a year, so why hasn’t she answered my letter when I told her I loved her? I mean, she did like me. It resulted in sending her a childish: do you like me? Yes or no. She thought it was cute and funny and circled yes, but I didn’t think she fully understood what I was asking. And she’s only responded to just a select few of the notes I was giving her, what was that about? Was she seeing someone else? I clenched my fist, not wanting to think about it. It’s been a few months since I’ve seen her last and I still hadn’t given Y/N back her datapad, but stars I missed her. It took everything in me to not reach out to her using the force. “Commander?” Phasma’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Captain.” I nodded. “Are you alright?” She asked. “Yes, yes, just waiting for my ship.” I coughed through the helmet. Her silver helmet tilted before an officer was calling her over. I let out a breath, Y/N was really making me crazy.

I jumped in my TIE and jumped in hyperspace leading a group to where a group of X-wings was engaged in taking down a destroyer. Everything was fine, it was good. We had either destroyed the ships or pushed them back further until I spotted two fighters locked on an X-wing. “That one is mine,” I told the other pilots and quickly hopped on the tail of the ship. No matter how much they tried to shake me, they couldn’t. I was just that good. I trailed them pushing them away from all the fighting, just before they could jump into hyperspace, I shot at the wing. Whirling around for a few, the pilot made an emergency landing on a nearby dwarf moon. I followed landed a few feet away, to see the pilot emerge from the half destroyed ship. I began to walk before the pilot ripped their helmet off and threw it at me. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! YOU COULD’VE KILLED ME!” Kat yelled. I dodged the helmet and chuckled. “No I couldn’t, you landed safely didn’t you?” I said. One thing I promised Y/N: never to hurt Kat and keep her safe. She rolled her eyes and mumbled: “I can’t stand you or your sugar baby.” Stepping forward I spoke, “How is she?” “What?” Kat asked. I bit my lip before asking one more time. “How is she?” “I don’t know, fine?” She shrugged. “You probably talk to her more than me.” I furrowed my brows. I knew that Kat and Y/N had an argument but I didn’t think they would still be at it. “I’ve written her letters but I don’t think she has gotten all of them,” I spoke honestly. “Look, I don’t know about that. She doesn’t really talk about you when we do actually talk.” Kat brushed off. In her mind, I could see her blaming me for this change in friendship. My lips tugged into a frown; I didn’t mean for it to be like this but I love her friend, I love Y/N. “I want to take her out and I need you to help drop her off,” I said. But soon a sound of a ship was breaking through the atmosphere. “Don’t say a word.” “Yeah, yeah,” Kat waved off, I turned to walk back to my ship. I turned to see none other than Poe Dameron assessing the damage of the ship, right before turning to look at the forest where I hid. It felt like he was looking right at me. I waited for them to leave before leaving.

* * *

 

“The room isn’t ready yet, what would you like to do?” I turned to see the breeze softly whip her curls around. She looked around the beautiful city and its orange-hued sky. Pointing to her right, she smiled. “Let’s walk on the beach.” Taking her hand, I let her lead the way. It didn’t take long before we were removing our shoes and squishing the grainy sand between our bare toes. “Did you know that sand is just an abundant amount of tiny fragmented shells and organisms?” She turned to look up at me. “No,” I softly smiled. I loved when she told me little fun facts. I’m pretty sure if I had a teacher like her, I’d be top of my class. “Yeah, I did an experiment with the babies and used the holo microscope, it was really cool.” A smile surfaced on her face. “Really? What else can you tell me?” I asked. So, she began to tell me all these little facts about sand, the ocean, and beaches. “And rocks like this, are famous for belonging to mermaids.” My brows furrowed as she sat down on the black boulder. “Why?” I asked. “To sunbathe, or to call on sailors with their siren song, or wait for their land lovers.” Y/N winked. “You must be part mermaid because you always call me in.” I wrapped my arms around her waist and chuckled into her neck. “That was a bad one,” I admit and she laughed. Moving my head to see her beautiful (y/e/c) eyes, I pressed a kiss to her soft lips. She moaned as her tongue slipped past my lips. I lifted her off the rock and laid her on the cooling sand. “Ky-Big One,” Y/N squirmed under me. “Yes, Little One,” I said between kisses. “Someone could see us.” I shook my head and giggles fell from her lips as my hair tickled her belly. “No one will, Little One.” “A-And the sand.” She moaned as her nipple rolled between my fingers. “It’s going to get everywhere.” I shrugged off my jacket and laid it underneath her. I was hard and by the time I went to remove her underwear she was soaked. It was so easy to slide into her as she arched her back. With every thrust, the waves seemed to crash. This felt so surreal, having her on the beach like this, the way she would look up at me as if I was a star. It had me feeling, what I shouldn’t be feeling; but everytime her hand would brush against my heart I would lose it, just like right now. Thank the makers I was wearing a condom, I just came inside her. Y/N sat up and looked down. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  I never finished so quickly and never before her. Before anyone could say anything, I was being buzzed to let us know our room was ready.

I opened the door to the suite and Y/N’s eyes went wide. “Wow, this is huge.” She began to roam around the room. I looked too, but mostly at her. Her (y/e/c) eyes scanned everything with curiosity. “Come here,” I beckoned as she followed me out to the balcony. She gasped as I moved to show her the expansive view of the city lit up in its grandeur. “This is so beautiful.” She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist. “Anything for you, Y/N.” I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck. Her delicate hand found my cheek and I hummed in comfort. When I opened my eyes, she was looking up at me, studying me. “Something’s different.” She said. “Is it good or bad?” I asked her. Y/N dropped her hand from my cheek and avoided my gaze. “I don’t know. It depends on how you take it.” She looked up at me once more before speaking, “You look tired. I’ll run you a bath.” I shook my head. “I’m fine.” I huffed. “No, you flew us here by yourself and makers know what else you endured before you got me. And the beach.” Y/N was stubborn and right. Before I could object I yawned. Quickly, she pecked the corner of my lips before running off and finding the bathroom. I just stood outside of the balcony trying to catch my breath. It was a dangerous game I was playing, but it was my fault, I started it. But, I had to remember, nothing more could come from this, that’s why I settled for being her Sugar Daddy because it was the only way to get her to be with me. A way to not help me form attachments. I followed the sound of the running water. Passing the doorway, I slowly saw her fingers skimming the water that was started to bubble up. I could vaguely figure out the low noise that couldn’t compete with the water, but after a while, I realized it was the Corellian song I had serenaded her with. Coming closer, I could see the small smile gifted on her soft lips. My chest tightened at the vision; some people had this and not just every other weekend. 

She looked back at me and smiled. “Will you j-join me?” I stuttered out, cursing at myself. “If that’s what you want, ok.” She chuckled. Y/N stood up beginning to strip and I followed suit. Hand in hand we entered the tub until our bodies disappeared under the white bubbles. “How’ve you been?” I asked and she began to tell me all about it. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her; she was so expressive and lovely. “What about you?” She asked. I shrugged. “It’s better now.” A pout fell on her lips. She hated when I disregarded my day, but it was true, my days didn’t start until I saw her. Her right foot darted to jab me on the side, but I quickly caught it. Raising it out the water, I pressed a kiss to the side of her foot. “Thank you,” She said out of the blue. “For everything, for doing all of this, for treating me like I’m someone special. Even when we fight, you’re still so kind. I know who you are and what people say, but I,” Y/N bit her lip. Her mind was running wild looking for something to say, but when she couldn’t find it, she floated closer to me until we were chest to chest. Her lips found mine, my fingers danced along the soft skin of her sides. The kiss deepened as the time went on. She snaked her hand down underneath her straddled body and grabbed my member. It wasn’t fully hard, but she didn’t care as lined herself up and slowly slid down. Wet kisses trailed up to my ear. “I want to feel you grow inside me.” Y/N nipped at my earlobe. I wrapped my arms tightly making her flush against me; with those words and the small undulations of her hips, I began to stretch her core. Gasp and whimpers left her sweet lips as I began to rock into her. The pace was agonizingly slow, proving my restraint for her pleasures. But, as I stared at the look on her face, eyes squeezed tight, mouth open and little curls pressing to her sweaty forehead; I myself couldn’t help but unravel. My hips had as a mind of its own as it jerked up causing the most beautiful sounds to slip out of her lips before I was cumming. Exhausted and embarrassed, my head fell to her shoulder. It was the second time today, I was finishing before her. “It’s ok.” Y/N’s soft voice cooed as her fingers combed through my hair. I looked up to see her bright (y/e/c) eyes looking at me. I pressed another kiss to her lips gripping at her skin again. While I was still inside her, I lifted us out of the tub and made our way to the bed. Using the force, I pulled the cover back and gently laid her down. I deepened the kiss, tongue exploring her mouth. I pulled back to see her smirking. “What?” I asked. “Nothing,” She shook her head and pressed a kiss to my nose.

In the morning, I was welcomed with the sweet smell of smoked terrafin loin. I slowly made my way to the kitchen area to see her wearing my discarded tunic from last night and my socks. A lopsided smile fell on my lips. “What are you doing?” My voice made her jump and the small ‘his morning voice is so damn sexy’ thought slipped out. “I’m making breakfast.” She smiled. I stood behind her and turned off the stove. “This is our vacation, to relax. Order room service.” I could feel her and my heart beat at the use of 'our'. “Our vacation?” She asked; she steadied herself in my tight hold. “Well,” A blush hit my face. “We’ve been together, doing this for about a year, so I thought.” Stars, I hate how she could make me nervous so fast. I could feel her try to suppress so many happy thoughts that ran through her mind. “Annnnnnd someone’s birthday is coming up.” A wide smile covered her cute face under her bed head messy bun. “Okay, okay,” She nodded. “But, it’s almost done so.” She turned the stove back on to finish up and was soon serving us. Sliding next to me, she sat staring at me with wide eyes. I could feel her mixed emotions. Chewing, I felt slightly uncomfortable with me finishing early yesterday and slipping up with “us”, I felt even more stress tense my shoulders. I glanced up at her, just as she looked down. ‘Just ask Y/N, just ask him. The worse he could say is no and then throw a tantrum.’ A chuckle left my lips at her thought. (Y/e/c) eyes found mine; “Can we, can we go out in the city today? And explore?” She asked. “It’s just that it looked so beautiful when we arrived, even though all the shops were closing up, but the lights made everything look so beautiful.” Y/N continued to ramble out of nervousness. But why was she nervous? I’d do anything for her. “Of course, Little One,” I said softly. She quickly shut her mouth and wore that adorable blushing smile. “Thank you.” She pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. “I hope you don’t mind, I-I picked out some clothes for you.” I followed her into the room where she opened the large closet. Her fingers ran along the various colored fabrics in awe. ‘I never had this many clothes before.’ A small thought popped into her mind. “I-If you don’t like, we can ret-” “It’s perfect!” She laughed. “You should shower first, I’ll be here awhile.” 

I did as followed and when I got out of the shower, there were so many outfit choices displayed on the floor. Makers, she looked so cute sitting on her heels in my drowning tunic. I didn’t even realize I was staring until she let out a yelp. “You scared me, Kylo.” Her hand was placed over her heart. The corner of my lips tugged up; “Did you decide?” I asked her. “No, but I picked out an outfit for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Y/N peered up through her lashes and my chest tightened, I was unable to speak so I just nodded. With a bright smile, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Looking around, I saw what I figured was my outfit. Plain and simple; tan pants, brown belt, boots, and a cream deep-V tunic. After putting it on, I stood in the mirror looking over myself; it was colors I wasn’t fond of wearing, but I still looked pleasing. “You look great.” Y/N exited the bathroom in just a towel and went to figure out what to wear. All of this felt very...domestic. And a somber cloud fell over me as I thought about my parents; she would always dress him and I never thought someone would ever be doing this for me even if, we technically weren’t together. “Are you ok?” Her fingers ghosted down my arm. I turned to look at her eyes filled with worry, the same expression when she looked at the old faint scars that were scattered across my body. I nodded. “Did you find your outfit?” I asked. “Yes, just give me a few minutes.” A few minutes turned into thirty and me constantly asking if she was almost done. I might’ve sounded irritated but I really did enjoy this mundane task that occurred in most relationship. “I’m done.” Y/N rolled her eyes as she walked out, skirt brushing past her calves. I felt all my breath escape my body as the sun illuminated her and her (y/h/c) curls and beautiful glowing skin “Come on, let’s go.” She shooed. Stammering a little bit, it took me some time for my brain to catch up to what was going on. “O-Ok,”

* * *

 

Y/N fit me perfectly. The way her small, soft hands curved around mine as we walked down the cobblestone streets. Y/N’s eyes wandered everywhere pointing out the architecture, the culture, the vendors, the fashion. I couldn’t help the steady smirk that never seemed to leave my face. She just made me feel so happy. “Ah!” Her squeal caused me to jump. “This is the famous philosopher Hundor’s house!” Y/N become all giddy. “Do you want to go?” I asked. “Can we?” Her eyes widened. “It’s a museum and the tour is about to start.” I pointed at the sign. Soon, she was pulling me into the building and signing us up on the tour. “So, who is Hundor?” I whispered as we joined the tour. “Oh, my stars, Big One, how don’t you know who Hundor is?!” She exclaimed dramatically. “Training to be warrior, remember?” I knocked on the side of her head. “Oh yes, how could I forget the fiercest, problematic warrior the galaxy has seen.” She whispered. “Hundor is an amazing philosopher that dabbled in art, science, math, he just wanted to learn every and anything!” Her voice got a little too loud for excitement, that the tour guide was soon shushing us. It was like that for most of the time, Y/N talking, telling me her own fun facts about this great Hundor and how could I not listen her voice was alluring and she was terribly smart and funny. “Ma’am, please refrain from-” “I KNOW! Shhhh!” Y/N replied and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Sir, please.” The guide was now scolding me. He was tall, skinny, blonde, pale and bossy, reminding me so much of Hux. “Shhh!” Y/N shushed me before I covered her mouth before she could start giggling. She licked the palm of my hand, “Ew,” I wiped it on her skirt, Y/N slapped my hand before grabbing it. We, of course, caused more trouble, but I guess we were so good at hiding it, or the guide was absolutely over us, but he didn’t seem to mind. No one did really, until Y/N began telling the guide he had the wrong facts. It was funny, but problematic, but hilarious. 

I actually did get her to stop at one point and wanted to see more of the artifacts that were apart of Hundor’s life, until. “Psst, look!” I turned to the whisper to see her standing atop a ladder. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be up there, Little One.” I moved closer bracing myself for if she fell. “They said Hundor used to jot his ideas on his wall and ceilings.” She began to peel at the chipping paint until she found what she was looking for. “IT’S TRUE!” Y/N shouted and the whole group turned to see us. “MA’AM, YOU CANNOT BE UP THERE” The guide yelled. “And are you…” He gasped “defiled the...GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!” He screamed. Yes, he definitely reminded me of Hux. “I got it,” I told him. In one swoop, I hoisted her over my shoulder and carried her out of the home. Once outside, I settled her down; with her flats on, she was much smaller than me as she peered up with angry eyes and crossed arms. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, Little One. That was very un-teacher-like.” I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. “Hey, you started it, my little troublemaker.” The corner of her lip tried to fight the smile that was forming on her face. “Can’t have you mad, I don’t want you force-choking me,” I whispered and a giggle escaped her lips as she thought back to the night at the club. “Let’s see how we can make my girl happy,” I said looking around at something to do. But her thoughts were loud and clear going crazy that I called her ‘my girl’. But, what can I say, she was my girl. My one and only. “Excuse me,” I stopped an older man. “Where can I take someone as beautiful as her,” She hid her blush. “Who is terribly smart but likes to do her own thing.” The man pondered for a quick second. “The history museum down the road.” He told us, we bid our goodbyes and then we went off to the museum.

* * *

 

“This is better.” I said as a mass of people moved around us. Her eyes lit up as she looked around the entrances to all the halls. “I don’t know where to start.” She turned to look back at me. I extended my arm and opened my hand. “Anywhere you go, I’ll be right behind you.” She looked down as her breath hitched before she put her hand in mine and was pulling me off. I know I kept saying this, but stars is she smart! Y/N just knows so much and I don’t know where she keeps all of it. I let her lead the way as she told me about all the artifacts. And it seemed that I wasn’t the only one who was being pulled by her alluring self. People had begun to follow us to her surprise, not mine, who wouldn’t follow her? And every time she turned around, our eyes found each other and she sent me a bright smile. When the “tour” was done everyone surrounded her to thank her and ask more questions as I stood by watching like the doting...sugar daddy I was. Of course, the children that had participated had grown attached to her, as she kneeled to their height, began conversing and giving out stickers. “Woah, can I have a sticker?!” “I wish you were my teacher!” A chuckle escaped my lips, she’s such a teacher. “Excuse me, are with this young woman?” A short balding man tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I turned to see him cower back a little. “Um, um, um, I-I,” He began to stumble. I just looked at him already growing annoyed that he was taking my time away from staring at her, as creepy as that was. “I’m Boh Rosh, the director of this museum and I’ve never se-seen someone who knows so much and is comfortable around people!” Because clearly, he wasn’t. “I-I just wanted to know what she-” “She’s a teacher for the Re-REALLY, really poor group of people who are just dumb. She actually started a scholarship to help the kids.” I said, I almost let the Resistance slip, but honestly what I said was the same thing. “O-Oh! Now it makes sense, your wife is just amazing.” He looked over my shoulder at Y/N. My brows furrowed. “Wife?” I asked. “Yes, I saw you guys interacting during the tour. You must be newlyweds, they say some people have a hard time saying the new title because they’re still in shock.” He nervously chuckled. I turned back around and observed my “wife”; I loved her and even though I never entered her mind, I knew she felt something for me. But, no matter how much more I wanted, I would never get to give her a title she deserved. “Yeah, it’s our honeymoon.” I lied. “Well, Con-congratulations; I would like to ask her, but she seems to have a fanbase growing.” Mr. Rosh joked. “But, I was wondering if she would like to work here as a historian. Someone as knowledgeable as her, young and amiable would be a great addition.” 

He continued to talk but I couldn’t hear from how loudly my heart was beating. A crooked smile found its way on my face; Y/N would love this! It was so her, this is what she went to school for, what she dreamed about, what she should’ve been if she didn’t follow that stupid friend of hers to the Resistance. “You two would have to relocate, possibly, but we’d set you up with a lovely home.” That sentence filtered through my many thoughts and it would be possible. She’d move here and work, I’d come and we’d have a home that overlooks the city and we’d have a yard for the kids. KIDS? I began to choke on my own spit. “Are you alri-ight sir?” He tentatively held up a hand and then out it back down. “Yes, yes, but I would love to say yes to your offer but it’s her decision.” The man nodded at my answer. “But, you can send over a proposition for her if you decide to donate to-” I began to give him the details on the datapad he had handed me. “Of course, of course, the museum would love to donate to such a great cause, they are our future by the way.” Mr. Rosh gleefully accepted the device. “Well, you have a lovely wife and it would be an honor if the two of you join us at our gala tomorrow night, it’s a ‘Heavenly Bodies’ masquerade.” He told me. “She’d love too.” I could only think about Y/N in a beautiful white gown with gold throughout her curls. “I mean, we-we’d love too.” A smile adorned his face. “Great, it’s a formal event. If anyone gives you a hard time just say you’re the personal guest of Boh Rosh and-oh wait! I never got your name.” It seemed like he stared at me forever as my mind ran a million light years a minute as it screamed ‘NOT BEN! NOT KYLO!’ until I was spitting out: “ANAKIN! My name is Anakin.” He didn’t fully believe me but he wouldn’t and couldn’t call me out. “An-and she… she’s Padme. We are Anakin and Padme… Ren...oloker. Anakin and Padme Renoloker.” If there was any time to slip and impale myself with a lightsaber, it would be now. “Ok...well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Renoloker, I hope to see you two tomorrow.” He smiled and went on his way. 

I turned to see Y/N still crouched, talking to more kids, if that was possible. Slowly I strode up behind her, my shadow letting her know, I was there. “Well, I have to go. But, have a great day and enjoy it.” She told them as the groaned because they didn’t want her to leave. “Sorry,” I shrugged awkwardly as some of them grilled me. Y/N just chuckled, pulling me away. “Let’s get something to eat.” I threaded my fingers through hers as she leaned her head on my arm. We decided on a nice outdoor bistro; we sat there enjoying the weather and the view. And by the view, I meant her. I was too busy admiring that face I didn’t feel the force warn me about something about to pull my hair. “Oh, don’t move.” Y/N smiled as her fingers worked to remove whatever it was. Looking to the side, I saw a chubby baby with the roundest everything giggling at Y/N. “I’m sorry,’’ The man holding her apologized. “It’s alright, hi cutie!” Y/N said and the baby’s features lit up. Apparently, Y/N had this effect on every age group. I sat and watched her play with the baby before they had to leave. “Do you want kids?” the question, even though I asked, caught me and her off guard. She choked on the drink she was sipping. After wiping her mouth, she answered: “Well, they say your students are basically your kids, so I already have them.” A smile formed on her plump lips as she thought of something. “But, when I was little, I wanted five boys in every color: black, white, red, green, and purple.” She laughed and I couldn’t help but to too. “Different colors...that’s new,” I said and she hit me. “But, boys; I can see you with a boy, he’d probably be all up under you.” She clearly liked that answer. “What about you, mister?” She turned it on me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I nervously combed my hair out of my face. “I never told anyone this.” I coughed. “I know I should want a boy, you know carry the name and the legacy but-” “Wait,” She cut me off. “Are you telling me, Mr. Big Tough Man, wants a little princess?” Y/N said and I tried to stop the blush that was consuming me. “I know, I know; especially since the women in my family are very headstrong and have strong personalities,” I said. “And that’s exactly why I don’t want a girl!” Y/N laughed. “Yeah and I’m pretty sure her mother will be one too.” I looked her in the eye, but she avoided my gaze. “You don’t know that she could be someone soft, sweet, and loving.” She used adjectives that she didn’t believe was her, but if she could see through my eyes, they were.

* * *

 

Later that night, I made love for the first time. As I lied on top of the woman I loved, her (y/e/c) eyes seem to peer into me as I did the same. It felt so intimate almost as if our souls were connecting. Her hair laid strewn as she fisted sheets as I slowly rolled my hips into her. Sweat covered her body as she licked the sweat from her upper lip as another moan escaped her lips. My face was buried deep in her neck, trying everything to make us one. All I wanted was to fill her with life and watch it grow in all her beauty. My forearms began to tremble as I felt like I wasn’t going to last long. “Kylo,” She whimpered. “‘I’m about to cum.” She said. “Y/N, Y/N, Y/N” I repeated her name like a prayer as my lips found her neck. My left hand found hers and our fingers intertwined. “Cum with me,” I whispered in her ear. “Cum with me,” I repeated and she shook her head. I sped up my actions as I continued to repeat the phrase until we were both releasing to feel an outer body experience. This must be how stars are made, this is what it must feel like to be in love. I removed myself from her laid beside her. The humid, sex filled air circulated around us as we laid on the sheets that pressed against our sweat slickened skin. Slowly, I pulled her to lie on my chest as her arm lazily hung across my waist. In sync, our chest rose and fell together. I stared down at her and she looked up at me. There was something very familiar about this. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Y/N asked. “I...I’ve seen this before,” I told her. “Like a dream, but you were sleeping and you were more...plumper.” She arched her brow. “And you drooled on my chest and you kept apologizing.” A chuckle left her lips. “Now that sounds like me.” She smiled up at me. Makers, what I would do to see this every day for the rest of my life. But I would never tell her; she would never fall for someone like me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we all deserved to know how Kylo felt and that dream Reader was just "plump"


	11. The Bad- Slightly NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Readers POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope all is well. This is a three parter and I will post them all tonight. As you can tell, this series is coming to an end and I was hoping if you all could possibly help me out with how to go about it. At the end of the third part will be my question and a few choices to choose from.

My body felt heavy but I didn’t think much of it. But boy did the feeling between my thighs feel great. My pussy tingled as I lightly rocked against the mattress. A whimper escaped my lips as I brushed against my nub. I didn’t know what I was dreaming about but I didn’t want it to stop, so I didn’t. Until I felt the push of something inside me. With wide eyes, I pushed myself up to see Kylo. My mini heart attack started to fade as he chuckled. “Don’t laugh, you scared me.” I couldn’t stop the pout that fell on my lips. “Why? It’s only you and I here.” He said matter-of-factly. “How was I supposed to know that? I was sleeping and you clearly went out.” I took in his non-sleep attire. “It could’ve been an intruder.” I knew he sensed my disturbance by the pull of his lips. His thumb came to brush against my cheek. “Oh Little One,” He softly cooed. “I’ll always be there to protect you.” My eyes cast down, to hide my blush catching something in his hand. “What’s that?” Kylo handed over the black velvet box and package of Darth Vader stickers. “I didn’t have enough time to decorate it.” He said, but my eyes widened at the box which could only hold one thing. Slowly opening the box, the diamonds sparkled as the sunlight cast over them. It had to be over fifty round diamonds in the straight-line necklace. “A hundred and fourteen to be exact,” Kylo said. Looking up at him, I was in complete shock. What could I possibly do with all these diamonds? “Wear it.” He scoffed as his fingers fidgeted with the clasp to put it around my neck. It was cold against my hot skin but boy did it look nice against it. Kylo sat on his heels as his dark eyes roamed all over me. 

“You look so beautiful with it on.” I looked down to see I was completely naked from last night. “I’m not even wearing anything but the necklace.” I rolled my eyes. “Exactly,” He stood on all fours on the king-size bed. “You, in my bed, with nothing on but a diamond necklace.” He slowly crawled his way over to me. “What a ravishing sight. A piece of art.” He snatched the sheet that was covering my lower half as I shrunk underneath him. His eyes were filled with lust and I couldn’t help but be turned on by the tingle that ran up my spine. He used the force to hold my body down, so the only thing I could do was watch him leave a trail of kisses from the valley of my breast down to my core. His eyes flicked to me as he smirked between my thighs. “If you could see how you look right now.” He said lips pressed against me. Stars, if I was able to move I’d be a mess, just like the sleek mess that forming between my thighs. With one lick, he lapped up my juices. A moan escaped my lips, which just fueled him to continue his actions as his tongue dipped into every nook. His thumb began to rub circles on my clit and allowed him more access. Being in this hold was driving me over the edge: “Please!” I begged, but he was just one big tease. “PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!” And finally he let go of me and I was quick to arch my back and hands flew to his dark curls. My cries and the sounds of him drinking in my wetness filled around us before I was shuddering and slowly coming down from my high. Kylo sat back cleaning off his lips as he watched me shudder covered in sweat and diamonds.

“Makers, now I’m hungry.” I sat up and tried to do something with my hair that was just everywhere. A chuckle slipped past his lips as he handed me a robe. “That got you all worked up?” He smiled, clearly, his ego was being stroked and that was the only that was going to be stroked. “No, last night we decided to fuck instead of eating, so my hunger carried over.” I wrapped the robe around me and walked past him into the kitchen to find our untouched dinner. Kylo followed silently as I felt his eyes follow my every move. “What?” I asked. “You said you’re hungry, yet you’re eating cake.” He pointed out. “Well, you had something sweet, why can’t I?” I shrugged and a toothy laugh fell on his face as he stole the bite on my fork. “HEY!” I yelled as he just pressed a frosting kiss to my cheek. I wiped it off and gave him a look. Kylo sat across from me, head propped on his fist as he stared adoringly at me. “I have another surprise for you.” He said and I narrowed my eyes. “You were very popular at the museum and we got invited to their private gala tonight.” My eyes lit up. “Are you serious?!” My excitement was booming. “Really? How, Kylo?” I asked. “Well, the director was so in awe of you he just had to invite us to the event.” Kylo shrugged.

I felt like jumping off the walls. “Thank you! Thank you!” I wore an ear-splitting grin as I ran to smother him in kisses. I felt his lips form into a smile. “Alright, Mrs. Renoloker.” He chuckled. “Who?” I pulled back. “Well, I couldn’t tell him who we really were,” Kylo told you. “Alright so, who am I?” I sat on his lap and his arm wrapped around my center. “You’re still a teacher for poor and stupid people with a good heart.” I gave him a look for talking about the kids. “Who has a degree in Galactic History, which is true, who was brought here for her honeymoon by her wonderful husband.” Kylo pressed a kiss to my lips; I was too stunned to reciprocate. Husband? If he leaned any closer he would be able to feel my heart beating against my ribs. “We are Padme and Anakin Renoleker.” I shot him a confused look. “Talk about blowing our cover, could you pick something more ironic?!” I tapped on his head. “It was the best I could d-” Before he could speak, something started to ring. Gently removing me from his lap, he made his way to the bedroom and shut the door. It didn’t feel like forever but felt like forever before he returned. “I have to go.” He told me and instantly a pout found its way into my face. “No, not that face.” His hands cradled my cheeks. “Go, get ready for tonight. Find something beautiful to wear.” His nose nuzzled against mine. “Will you be back?” I asked, but the look in his eye told me the answer.

After he left, I just laid on our sex-stained sheets before finally starting my day. Getting out of the shower, I looked in the closet to find something to wear when I discovered a box at the back of it. Bringing it into the light, I couldn’t help the smile that was starting to form; I really hope he would make it. Ideas started to form as I ventured out into the city to prepare for my night. I was almost completely happy. Almost, being the keyword. I sat under the hair dryer with a glass of champagne at a hairdresser that had been recommended by the hotel. I tried to think of possible makeup ideas, which just frustrated me; Kat was always good in that department. It saddened me how strained our friendship had become and I felt she didn’t even care. I need to get my mind off of it. My eyes scanned the place until it fell on a mother and daughter, who was getting her hair done what appeared to be her first time. I couldn’t help but remember the first time my mother took me to get my hair straightened. It seemed so long ago and I couldn’t help but think about her. She was so alone on Gus Talon without my father and I, even though she wanted nothing more for me to live my life, I couldn’t help but regret it. Once I returned to my room, I stared at the comm in my room as it rang. “Hello?” “Mom? H-Hi!” Tears began to well in my eyes. “Hi Baby, how are you?” She cooed. “I’m fine, I just got my hair done and I saw a mother and daughter and thought about you,” I told her. “Oh, so what’s the occasion?” She asked. “I was invited to this gala-” “By a man?” I peaked her interest; like most mothers, she wanted nothing more than to be a grandmother. “Yes, but not like that.” I chuckled. “So, what’s going on?” She inquired before there was a pause to hold back. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her everything so badly because I genuinely didn’t know what to do. “I just...I just miss you, that’s all.” A tear slipped out. “And I miss dad and I wish things were different.” I expressed the best way I could about everything wrong that was happening in my life. She knew there was something more but didn’t press on as she consoled me. “I love you and so does he, so don’t forget that.” She said. “I love you too, mom.” I sniffled before ending the call.

* * *

 

I tentatively walked in the museum up to the young worker with the datapad who had just let people in. “Name?” “Uh...Renoloker, Padme Renoloker.” I stuttered. “You’re good.” He looked me up and down with annoyance. I awkwardly smiled a thank you as I walked in. “Oh!” I turned back to him. “Can you tell me if my husband is here?” But instead, he just ignored me. I held the fabric of my gown and made way to the lobby which had a balcony. With a sigh, I leaned against it watching all the happy couples dance and talk below me in whites and pastels. If Kylo wasn’t here by now, then he probably wasn’t coming. I turned to make my way out. “Mrs. Renoloker?” A balding man holding a mask questioned me. “Yes?” I asked. “Wow, it is an honor to meet you, I’m Mr. Rosh. Yesterday at the museum, you were amazing.” He gushed. “Thank you, Mr. Rosh, and thank you for inviting my husband and I here, unfor-” I was cut off by him. “Yes, you’re husband is so in love with you.” His hand fell over his heart and I felt as if I was growing to cry. If someone else could see it, then it must be true. Kylo is in love with me. “And you truly look lovely, in fact, I think you’re the only one in all black.” Mr. Rosh notified me. “Was there a theme? He didn’t tell me, I swear!” I exclaimed. “It’s quite alright. The theme is  ‘Heavenly Bodies’, but the devil is a heavenly figure.” He joked and I lightly chuckled. He handed over the black embellished mask. “Here, it’s a masquerade. You’ll need it.” He handed it over. “T-Thank you.” I accepted it. “Um...Can you tell me if my husband is here?” I asked. He opened his mouth just as someone was calling his name. “I’m sorry, the stairs are around the corner, enjoy!” He waved a goodbye.

I tied the black satin ribbon on the back of my head before venturing down the stairs. It felt like all eyes were on me as I descended them. Of course, it was because I was the only one wearing black; great I stuck out like a sore thumb and I was alone. I finally reached the last step and the people parted revealing the back of a very tall man, dressed in all cream with long dark waves. Before the smile could fully grow on my face, he turned. Kylo; I wanted nothing more to yell his name. My heart swelled as he quickly walked over to me. He looked so beautiful in his cream tailored suit and pellegrina that had swirls of gold that illuminated his gold chain. His dark locks fell over the cream mask that covered the scar on the right side of his face. “Y/N…” My name came out in a whisper as he looked me over. “You are wearing black.” I turned around in the black deep V spaghetti strap backless gown. It was this gown that brought us together anyway. “I wish you would’ve told me the theme, so everyone could stop judging me, Anakin.” I used his fake name. “I’m glad I didn’t, you look beautiful and that’s why they’re staring too...Padme.” He blushed. “Thank you, you look very beautiful yourself.” I smiled up at him. I could see his eyes take in my attire, from the dress, the diamond necklace, the diamond earrings, and my hair that was up, just like he liked it. I wrapped my arms around his and pressed a kiss to his left cheek. “Let's have some fun, hubby.” I teased. And we did! We danced and we mingled and for once, we are a normal couple, telling lies about our normal life, making somewhat normal friends. “Padme and Anakin? I guess you two were destined for each other.” One of the blonde women said. Kylo’s thumb just gently brushed my exposed shoulder as he smiled at me. “I guess,” I chuckled. “I promise I won’t turn on you.” He kissed my jaw. Everyone cooed at the sweet words, but they didn’t know that it was a real promise. 

People began to take off their mask leaving the mystery behind. Eyes were soon turned to us. I turned to Kylo to see his hand extended, I accepted and we made our way to the dance floor. It was so magical how we danced like the only people in the room. I looked into his dark eyes an inexplicable feel ran through my mind. My eyes flickered down to his pink lip and his neck slowly started to crane toward. “I love you,” I said. There was a sparkle in his eye, somewhat excitement, and right before he pressed his lips to mine, he said: “I know.” I pulled back from the kiss. “You know?” I asked. He looked like a child who had just been caught. “I say I love you and you say ‘I know’?” I asked him. “Who does that?” His face started to turn red. “Well, he used to say it to her all the time.” He explained. “Yeah, and see how they turned out,” I mumbled. My internal thoughts consumed me, I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. It’s just, I don’t think I could do this. I told him I loved him and I felt like a fool; I shouldn’t ha- “Please,” I snapped out to look at his pleading brown eyes. His long fingers gently wrapped around my arm bringing my back in his arms. “Hey, I won’t lose you like any of them.” Brown eyes held a steady gaze with mine to make sure I understood what he truly meant it. By them, I guess he meant his parents and grandparents; I mean at this rate, we had a healthier relationship than both of them and we were in a fuck-you-pay-me relationship! So I smiled adoringly up at the man I was so hopelessly in love with.

* * *

 

I didn’t want the night to end, but it did. I felt on top of the world as we went back to our room, even if the L-bomb that was dropped exploded in my face. “You really know how to work a room.” Kylo joked. “Thanks, and you know how to be a great support.” I laughed. He began to remove his clothing as we continued our conversation and I worked on my heels. “You looked absolutely divine and the way you carried yourself, like a true princess.” He teased. I giggled. “You know, I am,” I told him. “Am what?” He asked. “A princess!” I bounced on the bed turning to him. He gave me a smirk. “Really, did your father tell you this?” He asked and I nodded. “Because it’s true! I am one, I just never told anybody because it’s a secret.” Kylo sat next to me on the bed, undoing my bun and watching my (y/h/c) hair fall past my shoulders. “And where do you hail from, Princess?” he asked and I smiled. “Aluxor; I’ve never been but my parents told me how beautiful and rich it was. It was my mother, she was the Princess of Aluxor and one day my dad found the planet and snuck into one of the balls and he saw my mother and it was love at first sight. People weren’t really allowed to come and go on the planet because those were the rules, but my dad didn’t care, he snuck to see her every night. My mother, especially being royalty, never left until she met him and got her first taste of the galaxy; he would occasionally sneak her out and then they got married and had me.” I said in one breath. But, he was unimpressed, if anything he looked quite concerned. “Little One...don’t tell me you believe that.” My smile started to fade away. “Y/N, that’s just a story that parents tell their kids. They used to tell me that all the time, except it was she went out one night and could never return. To scare kids into never leaving.” He told me. “No, that’s true!” I told him. “She couldn’t because when they returned it was gone!” But he shook his head. “It’s gone because it never existed.” I clenched my fist. “NO, IT’S TRUE! MY DAD MET MY MOM WHEN HE SNUCK ON TO THE PLANET AND DISCOVERED HER AT THE BALL! AND YOUR DAD WAS THERE TO BECAUSE WHEN MY MOM ASKED IF HE WAS THERE WITH ANYONE HE SAID ‘JUST SOLO’!” I didn’t mean to get all worked up but I never shared something so personal with him and this wasn’t the response I expected.

“Y/N, I don’t think your father meant it like that.” Kylo explained. “Yes, he did!” I argued. “Well, there’s no way to find out because the two people that know are gone.” He quickly ended the conversation. I stood up abruptly as tears fell down my cheek. “Why did you say that?” I asked. He took in my distraught state before sighing. “Your friend Kat told me the reason you never learned to fly was that he promised to teach you when he came back.” He paused. “It’s been years, your father is gone, Y/N.” I just shook my head. “He’s not gone, he’s still out there! No one cares enough to look!” I cried. “Y/N, relax!” Kylo reached out for me, but it made things worse. I began clawing at my neck trying to get the necklace off that felt like it was closing my airways. He raised his voice. “You’re getting worked up for nothing.” I stood from the bed. “Nothing? I just told you something personal and you called me a liar and laughed at me.” He just watched me from my seat. “You don’t know anything about me or my family, so who are you to tell me what they are or aren’t?” He tried to get words in but I wouldn’t let him. “My mother has nobody because one night she left her home planet and when she came back it was gone, all her loved ones, her people, DISAPPEARED! An-And I’m here fucking you and caught up teaching for the Resistance, while my dad is-Urgh!” With one pull, I yanked it off my neck and heard it hit the floor. I was climbing out of my dress and putting on the clothes I arrived in. It was silly of me to act this way, but I didn’t want to let go of the hope of what my parents had and that my father was still alive. But, Kylo had crashed reality into it and I wanted nothing to do with it. It was a harsh reminder that my life was nothing like I wanted it to be, that I was basically drifting in space with no home, no purpose, no nothing. The person I am today is and was never the person I wanted to be. All my hopes and dreams shot down with a blaster and I had no one to blame but me. “I don’t need this and I don’t need you!” I began to sob as I ran towards the door and he just stood there and watched. Something boiled up inside me as I turned around and yelled: “I’m always here for you, whether you want it or not. And you can’t be here for me!” “DON’T SAY I’M NOT HERE FOR YOU!” He yelled, those words really set him off. “I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT, SO DON’T SAY THAT!” He pointed at me. “I never asked for any of this, you gave it to me.” I slammed the door.

I didn’t know where I was going, but I needed to get off this damn planet. Hell, I’d even walk through space just to get away from Kylo. But, it was only my fault. I knew what this was from the start. It was so silly of me to think that he would actually feel something more. All the looks he gave me and the gestures, of course, I would think I was special; it was his dick response and he never treated anybody else like that...well...I don’t know that. Well, I hope not. I was so wrapped up in self-hatred, embarrassment, and jealousy that I didn’t even realize it started raining. A growl escaped my lips as I ventured to makers nowhere before I heard heavy breathing. Great! Now I was going to die. “Y/N!” Kylo yelled out. I rolled my eyes because I’d rather die than be next to him. “Y/N!” He screamed with more force. “WHAT?!” I turned and yelled. “Why’d you leave?” He asked. I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped my lips. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” I scoffed. “NO, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!” He yelled back. “It’s the dead of night and you just run off on some planet you barely even know!” I pulled at my drenched hair. “Well, I wouldn’t be running off if you weren’t such an asshole. Makers, do you know how draining it is being with you?” I shouldn’t have said that. “Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Like your whole family drives everyone stark-raving mad!” But, I couldn’t stop pouring more salt onto the fresh cut as he stared at me with those child-like brown eyes that knew the deepest parts of my soul. I knew he was hurt, but I wanted to make him pay for how he made me feel; in some ways, we had rubbed off on each other as it seemed the roles had reversed.                                                                                                                                                     

“There you are!” The shouting voice caused us to jump and Kylo to stood in front of me, even everything I said. But, it was only Kat. She avoided him and ran straight to me. “Come on, we have to go.” Something wasn’t right, she was supposed to pick me up tomorrow. While being dragged away, I turned to see him just as confused. He started to follow us into the forest as she led me to her X-wing. “What’s goi-” “NOTHING!” She yelled. “I’ll explain back at the base.” Kat composed herself and began turning on the engine. I turned to see Kylo, who looked conflicted. My lips tugged into a frown before we were off into the sky. Although I was hurt, I wanted to stay. The cynical optimist in me wanted us to get all the bad things out so we can build better things, like what the relationship gurus teach. Back on base, was another story. She didn’t park in her regular spot and she actually helped me out of the ship. “Follow me and be quiet.” I nodded and followed her weaving through the back building before we finally made it to our quarters. “Ok, please tell me what is going on!” I begged as Kat paced back and forth. “D-Did you know that the First Order sent spies here?” She asked me. “Don’t we have spies there?” I asked honestly. “Yes, but that’s beside the point. Did YOU know?” Kat asked again. I felt my voice caught in my throat so I shook my head no. “They found out a pilot was working for them and like nine others.” She told me. “And Poe found letters. He found letters that were meant for you. He asked me about it; Poe knows.” My breath hitched; no this couldn’t be true. “Y/N,” She held onto my shoulders. “And he's going to tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a reality check in this house :)


	12. The Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope all is well. This is a three parter and I will post them all tonight. As you can tell, this series is coming to an end and I was hoping if you all could possibly help me out with how to go about it. At the end of this part will be my question and a few choices to choose from.

“Just stop thinking about it and just do it,” I told Rey. Two frustrated people that don’t mesh well wasn’t an ideal situation. But it had been weeks since I’ve seen Kylo and had been in practically hiding as the base was under investigations. Each day, I kind of have just been getting by, without much thought. And Rey was extremely moody every class. “You’re dismissed.” I waved her off. As I walked back to my quarters, I tried not to think about how much he was affecting me, but boy was he! Entering my quarters, I removed my boots and curled up on the bed. Keeping my thoughts from Rey and Luke, who was on base for the investigation, and making sure I stayed under the radar from basically everyone was tiring. “Y/N? Why didn’t buy a new box?” Kat rushed in. I didn’t even need for her to say what it was, I already knew. “I did, I bought it last time when I finished it. It’s your turn.” I mumbled. “No,” She groaned. “This is the one I bought because I ripped it by accident. It’s your turn.” I rolled over to look at her. Most of our conversations were like this and I hated it. “Well, it’s whoever finishes the box. I didn’t even use it.” Her face scrunched up. “So you haven’t gotten your period?” She asked skeptically. “No, I didn’t.” “Y/N, how long have you not had it?” She inquired. “Like two months,” I answered. She shook her head. “Uh-uh, it’s been longer than two months, I got this one two months ago.” Kat shook the box. I shook my head, because who was she to tell me about my body. I tapped at my watch. “Look!” I showed her my calendar. “One, two,” We counted together. “Three.” Kat pointed out. “Three, it’s been three months since your last period.” “No,” It came out in a whisper. “It can’t be.” A sigh emitted from her lips: “Y/N” I looked at her with tears brimming in my eyes. I could see the sorrow in her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she looked like the girl who was once my friend. “Do you guys use condoms?” Kat asked. “Yes, but sometimes…” My lip began to tremble as tears started to spill down my face. “Y/N, you know you’re not on birth control, you’re smarter than this.” She shook her head. Great! All I needed to add was a baby and disappointment to flush my life down the toilet. I just looked down, too embarrassed. “Listen, I know we aren’t in a good space right now, but your my best friend and I love you and I will be here for you,” Kat said. It really meant a lot to me, so I broke out into a sob and hugged her. She hugged me, rubbing my back. Because there’s nobody else I’d rather be pregnant with than Kat.

* * *

 

The first thing I did was go to the medical center to actually test and see if I was pregnant. But, of course, the only person qualified had been recruited as a field nurse and wouldn’t be back until after the two-week long mission. I rolled my eyes, by then I would have no choice but to keep the damn thing. Not that I would give it up, well, I don’t know. What if I could never have another one? But, who wants to bring a child into this? Minus all the resistance families here. Maybe I’d give it up for adoption? “STOP!” The loud voice of Luke Skywalker echoed off the walls. Everyone froze turning to see him, his sister, and his two apprentices: the cool one and the annoying one. His blue eyes scanned the room that was the main hall of the Resistance. “There’s a disturbance in the force.” He announced. “In light of recent activities with members conspiring with the Order, we all must be at alert, must give our all, and work side by side: Jedi and Resistance. But, I sense, some already have.” He spoke vaguely. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? “One of you holds a force life. A very strong life force.” My eyes widened. A force life? Like pregnant. Rey’s eyes narrowed in on me and trying not to seem guilty I awkwardly held the stare as her Master continued talking. “I would like that person and the participating party to see me whenever they’re ready.” Luke looked everyone over eyes ending on me, which I wanted to jump out my skin. This was horrible, all horrible, I’d rather die in an attack than talk to Luke, alone, about this life force, who just so happens to be his grand-nephew or niece. But, at the same time it could be anybody; I mean, he did have a hoard of teenagers practicing the force and “abstinence”. It (and I hope) could be anyone but me.

Everyone moved in whispers, speculations, as the famous female Jedi charged toward me. I didn’t even have time to escape before she manhandled me into a utility closet. “Ow, that hurt!” I rubbed my arm. In the darkness, I could still feel her eyes piercing into me. “I know who’s pregnant.” She stated and I froze. Damn it! “Listen Rey, I-” “It’s me.” She cut me off and very much off guard. An amused huff emitted from my lips. “Rey, you’re joking?” She shook her head, well at least that it was I imagined she did in the unlit room. “I am; Finn and I have kissed.” A chuckle left my lips, all I could think about is how clumsy it was. “Rey, you can’t get pregnant by kissing,” I told her. “I know, you told me you get pregnant when a woman is fertile and ovulating and a man ejaculates, sending the sperm to the egg; Finn and I were training, which turned into kissing, and then he stuck his penis in my-” “OK, OK!” I haphazardly covered her mouth. Her rough hands pulled them down softly. “I’ve been hiding it from everyone, but it’s hard when I have to help with investigations; that’s how Master Luke found out.” She spoke in a whisper. “Does Luke know?” The silence told me no. “And neither does Finn.” I just sighed. I couldn’t help but feel responsible, especially since I was the one that taught her and motivated her to express her feelings to Finn. But, it was only so she could stop annoying me! “Ok, I’ll...I’ll handle it. Think of me like your godmother.” I told her. “Better yet, just make me the kid’s godmother and we’d be even.” “Okay.” With the deal sealed, I exited the too small closet with Rey in hand dragging her back to my quarters where Kat nicely greeted her by almost spitting her drink on her. Rey twisted her face up. “You can stop calling me Bunhead, I don’t wear them anymore.” She said. “Rey, no reading minds!” I scolded her; could you imagine her having a kid? A kid raising a kid. “Ok Kat, I have a mission for you.” She furrowed her brows. “I need you to get a pregnancy test.” “I thought yo-” I covered her mouth. “It’s for Rey,” I told her which made her even more confused. Thank the stars Rey went to the bathroom. “Finn and Rey had sex!” I began to explain. “Ew, you creep!” “No, no, she thinks she’s pregnant. This is perfect! I’ll use her as a shield until I find out if…” Hopefully, she caught my drift.  She did and had to admit, it was a pretty good plan.“You’re pregnant too?!” Rey said a little too loudly. “Yes, maybe… I don’t know, but please keep it down.” Her face lit up, I’m guessing because she wouldn’t be alone. “We can help each other a-and I can be the godmother?” Her happiness quickly ended when Kat shut that last part down. “Nah, Bunhead, I’m the godmother. We made a pact years ago.”

The bathroom door opened, revealing Kat. Not only was she designated to get the pregnancy sticks, but also to tell us the results. “Hello, I’m your doctor, Katar-” “Kat!” I interrupted her little monologue. “Well, all the test are positive, congratulations. My job here is done.” She threw them in the disposal; Rey and I just sat there in shock. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not like this. And befriending Bunhead! “It’s Rey! And who are you pregnant by?” “Dammit Rey, stop, URGH!” I ran my hand down my face. She narrowed her hazel eyes at me. “Why are you keeping it a secret?” She asked. “It’s not Finn,” I told her and the relief quickly washed over her face and seemed to give me some time before she pestered me with that question again. “Look, we go about our day just as normal. Except, I’ll just call you for extra time. I’ll blame it on a mission.” I explained. Her brows furrowed. “We won’t do work, we’ll just sit there and possibly harass Kat.” Kat shot me a look. “Nope, I don’t want to be bothered by you two especially not while pregnant, I might catch it.” She squirmed. “Pregnancy isn’t contagious. You have to be sexually active.” Rey began to ramble facts and I snickered. “Yeah, and she isn’t getting any. Hence, the grumpiness.” Kat didn’t respond, but Rey did: “Yes, she is.” “No, I’m not!” Kat denied. I turned my head between the two. I usually don’t let Rey read minds but for this, I’ll let it slide. “With who?” I asked Rey. “Harry,” Rey replied and my mouth dropped. “HARRY?! When did this happen?” I inquired. I love Harry and I love Kat. I love Harry and Kat. They’re the best! “Who’s Harry?” Rey asked. “Oh my gosh, Harry is the best. I love telling the story.” I jumped as Kat rolled her eyes; thus starting a new friendship. Who knew having force babies would bring people together?

* * *

 

I walked down the long hallway carelessly whistling a song that played on the radio Kat was listening to a few days ago. A small smile fell on my lips as I thought about the three women and two force babies, chilling together as friends. I couldn’t believe that Rey and I were getting along. I was growing fiercely overprotective of her and the baby; I mean it is Finn’s and everyone knows that Finn is my baby boy. So, if that means helping his baby mama out, then damn, I’ll do it! “Y/N,” That smile was quickly wiped off my face by the user of that voice. I turned to see Poe, who gazed at me with heavy brown eyes. “Can I talk to you quickly?” He asked. My heart began to beat faster as I nodded. We walked into a room that was, thankfully (for the first time) just us. He turned to look at me with disapproving brown eyes, before pulling out a stack of letters. “I know everything before you try to deny anything.” I could feel the bile rising within me. “I just, I just don’t understand why you would do this?” He asked. “I mean you’re so smart, you know better than this Y/N. Why would you get involved with someone like this?! I know you know what’s going on out there!” Poe began to scold me if I was my regular self, there was no way I would’ve let him talk to me like that. But, being pregnant with the force using enemy’s baby, looking out for Rey, hiding from Rey, and interrogations, I was very much on edge. I felt hot tears begin to prick my eyes. “I wanted to talk to you before I turned you in.” Those words had me frozen in shock; shit was about to go down. He sighed. “I don’t want to do this to you Y/N. I know this was a mistake. But, I don’t know why you would need to go to him for an insignificant affair when there is so much here for you.” Was he talking about him or my life? Because at the moment they both sucked ass. So I did what any pregnant person would do. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I broke down in sobs. Poe was quick to console me with a hug. After getting myself together, he looked me over in pity before wishing me luck and leaving.

I didn’t want to be alone, but Rey and Kat were nowhere to be found, so I went to the nursery and played outside with some of the children. The toddlers were so funny and annoying, so they could definitely take my mind off of my untimely death, or whatever they would sentence me to. Worst birthday month ever. But, my mind drifted to me having a toddler of my own in the next few years, if I made it. Would he have long black hair like Kylo? I couldn’t even picture it before I heard. “Look at that bird!” “That’s not a bird dummy, that’s a ship. And a whole lot of them.” With furrowed brows, I followed their line of vision, to make out, if not, a dozen TIE fighters and more incoming. “Y/N!” One of the other teachers yelled with a manic look in her eye. It was an attack. I could feel the fear start to take hold of me, but these kids were important. “Ok, come on. It’s time to go.” We said calmly as we collected the kids. Inside adults were running, with panic, to their ships, or to the secret passageway; like we were. I was helping the students get into the bunker passage as the other teacher counted them off. “Y/N, one’s missing! One’s missing!” She panicked. “Okay!” I yelled. “Okay, stay here, I’ll look.” I ran back out to look for the unfortunate child that unfortunately had two options, the First Order or me. After retracing my steps, I ran into Finn. “Finn! I need your help!” I told him. “Y/N, you shouldn’t be out he-” He started. “A kid got lost but I can’t find them,” I asked, he nodded and did his force thing to help find the kid who was hiding under a table. “Come on, we’re going to get you to safety.” I scooped him up and his arms basically choked my neck. “Okay, good? Stay behind me.” Finn unsheathed his blue lightsaber and began to run and so did we. Stormtroopers were beginning to come in as explosions could be heard from outside. This was all too scary. We all ducked behind whatever the fuck this burnt thing used to be and waited for a clear close. “Okay, run!” Finn said and I obliged running to the bunker door to give the kid to the other teacher before I heard the heavy footfalls of troopers. Turning around I saw them all cornering Finn. I couldn’t just leave him! “Go with the kids,” I told the other teacher. “What about-’’ “JUST GO!” I closed the bunker door and ran to help Finn. 

For someone who made a lot of stupid decisions this past year, this one probably takes the cakes. I’m really running into a battle with no weapon to save a Jedi and putting her unborn child in harm. I’m sorry baby, but we need Uncle Finn alive; he will most likely be the main father figure in your life. Hiding behind a concrete beam, I picked up some random accessible items and began throwing them at the troopers around Finn. It wasn’t much help, but it confused them enough so Finn could get them. A blaster hit the beam I was behind, starting to crumble down. I looked up in horror; so this is how I die, being pummeled by stone. How religious. But before I knew it, I was flung to the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw Poe on top of me. “Were you seriously going to just stand there? Come on!” He pulled me to my feet and dragged me down a hallway. Why didn’t he just leave me there? He thinks I’m a traitor; they’re going to kill me anyway. Maybe he wants me to have a fair trial? He’s so fucking politically correct. There we met up with Finn and some other Jedi and fighters. “Rey just told me they’re still evacuating the base, so we all just need to make it to the exi-” Finn paused almost in a daze. We all just watched unsure of what had happened. “Snoke is dead, Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader and he’s here.” “It would be better if we split up less likely to get caught.” One of the fighters suggested, to which everyone agreed. Before we moved, Poe handed me a blaster. “If you see him, shoot him.” I could feel an icy prickle shiver up my spine at those words. It felt like if I finally awakened from a dream; where everything was butterflies and rainbows. Now it took an eerie turn to show me everything was a lie. This is the truth. The truth is war. And we are on different sides.

The blaster was pressed against my chest, I shakily ran down the winding corridors that lead to the exit. My chest felt heavy, every step I took made it harder for me to breath. The sound of my fast-paced heart filled my ears as destruction fell out of earshot and just the sounds that I created. And footsteps; footsteps that didn’t belong to me. Military boots to be exact, that sounded far but still echoed in my ear. I approached one of the many rooms that held an escape exit, my body screamed in excitement because it couldn’t take any more. “Y/N,” All the hairs on my body stood as I turned to survey the man before me. He didn’t look like the man I was in love with; he looked like the war machine, the tyrant, the Jedi-killer, Kylo Ren. He seemed more gaunt; dull, expressionless eyes were surrounded by rings of dark circles and his scar looked like it had been picked at with his hollowing cheekbones. His menacingly tall figure stood like a predator, like he was assessing all possible counterattacks, with an unsheathed lightsaber. There was only one thing I could feel looking at this man: fear. My blaster was pointed at him and looked at it and then me. “You won’t shoot me.” He said. You know when you watch those crazy Lifetime Holo movies and the dumb girlfriend always has a stand-off with her crazy ass boyfriend and he’s like ‘oh you won’t shoot me you love me.’ and then she doesn’t and she gets killed or something? Yeah, like I watched enough of them to know when you have the high ground use it. So, I pulled the trigger and he swiveled his lightsaber making it hit the wall. I gasped at everything happening so fast and my stupid brain still yelling at me ‘WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!’ Kylo stood tall and angry as he walked to me; he outstretched his hand using the force to rip the blaster from my grip, causing me to jump. Maybe these movies aren’t great references when the crazy ass boyfriend has superpowers.

“Is this what we are doing now?” His eyes bore into mine as he moved closer. “Have you too, turned against me? I can see the fear in your eyes.” He pointed the lightsaber at me. I was beyond scared; never did I ever think I would be caught in a situation like this (even though I work for the resistance) or for Kylo to have his lightsaber purposefully drawn on me. “I-I don’t even know who you are.” I stuttered. An amusing huff left his lips as he sauntered closer. “Please stop,” I begged as I began moving backward. “Why should I listen to you, I’m the Supreme Leader, I could do whatever I want.” “Because I love you.” My voice cracked and his chuckle rang through my ears. “Love won’t save you, Y/N. You shouldn’t believe in such fairytales. Do you know why I’m here? It’s because of you.” He spat and I was taken aback. “Snoke found out about you and he was going to take you away from me. I’ve been beaten, tortured, mentally and physically abused to protect you, even after everything you did. And this is how you repay me? Trying to shoot me?” I don’t know what exactly set me off, but I lost it. “So...it’s m-my fault? It’s my fault for what? Falling in love with you? Yeah seems like a big fucking mistake on my part because you have your fucking cracked lightsaber pointed at me and you’re hunting me down like I’m some fucking animal!” I said. Forgotten was the still ignited lightsaber in his hand as we continued to argue. “You’re ungrateful and inconsiderate to everything that I’ve done for you!” Kylo yelled. I laughed because “I know you’re not fucking talking when your ass literally trashed me on your birthday. You literally disregarded that I tried to do something for you, did something for your mother, and got you something you always wanted and called me fucking cheap!” He is going to get all my pent-up hormonal rage. “Then you disregard my life after I share something so personal with you; am I that insignificant? That disposable to you?” I asked. “Granted I’m sorry that you still wanted to protect my selfish, spoiled ass even though you’re clearly regretting it. But have you ever considered what I’m dealing with? They caught your fucking spies and they secured all these letters that never reached me. I’m going to be put on trial as a traitor for fucking you, in front of your mother, uncle, and people I do consider friends. I’ve been going crazy all this time hiding all these secrets from you little force using people. Making sure Finn and Luke don’t find out Rey’s pregnant, make sure they don’t know Kat is involved with all of this; I’m stressing the fuck out and I can only imagine how the baby must feel.” I threw my hands up.

The dark look in his eye seemed to dissolve as the brown orbs returned to the ones I adored so much. It was almost as if he was in a trance up until now. And it was honestly quite scary. “You’re...pregnant?” His voice was so soft. I slowly nodded. Confusion and mixed emotions contorted his face. I wish I could read his mind because it would be a lot easier to handle this. “When did you find out?” He asked. “Like a week or so,” I told him honestly. “Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to run into hiding?” The anger started to come back in his voice. “Were you ever going to tell me Y/N? Or do you think I’m just as fucked up as them?” Kylo continued his yelling about how selfish and why I didn’t do XY and Z for him. It was just driving me mad. “SHUT UP!” I screeched. “SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” My hands flew to my hair. “You don’t even see it, do you? Don’t even know that you’re making this all about you. Do you really think that lowly of me?” I asked. “Do you not think, with the things I’ve expressed, that I wouldn’t want you to be in our child’s life? Do you not think that I’ve lost countless hours of sleep just trying to figure out a way to even just let you know without getting us both caught?” I spoke. “I can literally think and worry about you all day Kylo with this damn kid; but what about your mother? Doesn’t she deserve to see her only grandchild? What about my mother; can I just show up pregnant at her doorstep? Where will we go?” I referred to me and the baby. “You know I don’t want my kid growing up in the middle of the war. Do I just abandon everything and everyone, to make sure they’re safe.” Tears began to well in my eyes. “Or does it even matter me thinking so hard when I could be executed by next week or a few seconds.” I pointed to the lightsaber. His chest slowly started to rise up and down before it got faster. Kylo’s lips were in between his teeth as glossy eyes moved side to side. He wanted to cry but he would not let himself break down. He began to corner me. “You’re coming with me.” It was a command more than a suggestion. “You’ll live with me, I’m the Supreme Leader. You’ll want for nothing!” He tried convincing me. I shook my head. “That’s not what I want.” But he just wouldn’t stop repeating himself. “Please, stop.” My voice was barely above a whisper as my face was close to his chest and I was backed against the wall. “That’s not what I want. Kylo, please just-” “What do you want?” He demanded to know. “Tell me what you want and I’ll get it.” He didn’t understand. “Kylo...I want our baby to be happy, healthy, and safe. I don’t want them to grow up in the war; I want to be surrounded by endless opportunities and love.” I looked him in the eye. “And I want nothing more than for you to be there. But...I understand if...” Tears were now prominent in his rich eyes as he licked away the blood from his lips. He could give me everything in the galaxy, but he couldn’t give me that. He sighed: “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” I sniffled because it should’ve never escalated this far. 

His glove hands brushed the side of my cheek; behind Kylo I could see Poe sneaking in blaster ready. I really couldn’t let them both get hurt on account of me. I guess Kylo sensed him in the force because he whipped me around to face Poe as he held the saber to my throat. We literally just had a heart to heart and he puts the fucking saber to me again. This must be a Lifetime Holo, because this shit is getting crazier by the second. “I know you won’t do it,” Poe said. Was he really trying to egg the Sith Lord on? Kylo chuckled. “And what makes you think that, Resistance scum?” Poe held the blaster steady. “But she’s not. I saw the letters, Kylo Ren. Give it up!” This caught Kylo a little off guard as he had nothing to say; meanwhile, I’m sweating from the heat of this saber. “I can see what she means to you. That’s why you came back for her.” Kylo said and now Poe was the quiet one. “You’re jealous.” Oh fucking great, now they were going to get into because of who I liked. Whatever girl likes when guys fight over her clearly didn’t have these two. Makers, I wanted to shoot myself as they had their little argument. “You mean nothing to her,” Kylo said slyly. Anger flashed in Poe’s eyes; he didn’t like that all. “Yeah, well she means everything to you.” Wait a minute! My eyes widened, because I know Poe just didn’t turn the blaster on me. Like he’s aiming at me, he’s really going to fucking kill me because I don’t like him. This is like one big Lifetime Holo movie mashup. I saw a flash of red move across my face before everything turned black.

* * *

 

There was a bright light in my face that had me try to shield myself with a heavy hand. “Fuck finally,” I heard the words slip through my ears. I turned to take in the face of my disheveled, bloodshot, red-nosed friend. “Y/N,” Kat moved forward, gripping onto the bar that separated us. It was then I realized I was in some type of medical center. “I was so fucking scared.” She sniffled. “They said you and Finn rescued a little kid and the-then you went back to help Finn and the others. Makers, you’re so stupid, Y/N!” Tears began to well in her eyes. “You and Rey! Rey fucking fighting pregnant and when Finn found out almost lost his shit and not to mention when she told him about you, he wanted to wake you up himself and apologize.” She continued. “We found you and Poe in one of the bunker rooms right before the explosion. You must’ve hit your head.” Her dark eyes glanced up and then back at mine. My face scrunched. “What? Wh-when did all of this…” I said slowly; my tongue still heavy at its lack of use. And when did she start talking to me again? “A week ago, you’ve been in a coma for a week,” Kat told me. “A-And I was here through all your test and guess what? You’re not even pregnant! Rey peed on both sticks, isn’t that great? She's so fucking stupid.” She laughed through tears. “You’re not mad at me anymore? Rey is pregnant? An-nd an explosion? A week?” This was kind of confusing; a dull pain entered my head as I tried to recap. The heart rate monitor seemed to beep louder and faster causing me to get more worked up. “Y/N calm down,” Kat said as a doctor came in and put some liquid in my IV. “She should be settled in five minutes top.” The doctor said before leaving. “Y/N...what do you remember last?” Kat inquired. “We got into it at the spa and then he went on a mission.” I blinked a few times trying to stay up to see her face contort in confusion. “When is your birthday?” She asked. “In five months.” I answered before sleep evaded me, I heard her say: “No, it’s today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you can hate me it's fine. But with three more chapters left should:  
> A) She still goes on trial and struggles with her memory, but then Kylo rescues her  
> B) Finds out the predicament she's in and runs away from it all and lives her life, but Kylo still finds her  
> C) Kylo tries to do better because he's in love with this girl and is done and wants to be attached as hell!  
> D) Any other ideas you have  
> :)!! Hope you enjoyed don't forget to like and comment <3!!


	13. Birthday Wishes (And Then Some)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this before I asked all of you guys to vote on the ending. But I think it can correlate. I also might add an extra chapter to make it even.   
> Warning: drugs, cursing, mentions of sex

A few days later, I was slowly getting better but had no idea what had happened the past week or five months as Kat had told me. So it resulted in random visits from all these people who were “doctors”. I don’t know they were just pissing me off. Kat came in all the time and tried to fill me in even though I know she was leaving some things out. Rey would visit and tell me all this stuff that her and I did and how I’m the Godmother of her child. I just sat there confused with a weird look on my face. Maybe she was the one in the coma because I would never be friends with Bunhead. Thank the stars Leia entered, Rey nodded before exiting. A small smile was gifted to me before proceeding to ask me how I was feeling. “Good, better once they let me go,” I replied. Her lips tugged down as she moved closer to me. “You know we can’t do that, dear.” I let out a sigh. Sitting on my bedside, she handed me a datapad. “But, I have some news for you. A few months ago you started a scholarship for the children and we just received an outside donation.” Taking the pad, I began to read what a Mr. Boh Rosh was contacting me for, his donation for almost a million credits, and him just gushing about me. I could hear my heart rate monitor beeping faster and louder as I continued the letter as he offered me a position at the museum. Towards the end he talked about my husband; I could feel the tears begin to prick my eyes. I clenched the datapad tighter out of frustration. I just wish I could remember everything he was talking about. “I knew the Resistance couldn't keep you for long. The name kind of threw me off, but I understand that you had to protect yourself.” Leia said and it was then I realized it was meant for a Padme Renoloker. “The real question is, who was your Anakin?” I looked up with wide eyes; could it be? It couldn’t be. Kylo would never, well, I don’t think he would do something to benefit the Resistance. “I don’t want you to exert yourself. But, I-” There was a knock on the door, looking past Leia’s turning head to see Poe. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” He sent us a soft smile, which was reciprocated by only Leia as she began to collect herself. “Well, I hope you feel better, dear.” She patted my knee before exiting. And then there was just us. He stood by the door looking like child waiting for me to tell him he can go play. “You don’t have to wait for me to invite you in, it’s fine, Poe.” My lips tugged up gently. He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I know we haven’t been on the best term.” He said sadly and for the first time, I didn’t want to be a bitch to him. I folded my legs to give him somewhere to sit and he smiled at me again. He was cute when he was shy, I had to admit. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I saw him flinch. My fingers grazed against the small scar that poked out from his shirt. “Did this happen in the explosion?” I asked. “Um, no that was from a childhood accident.” I looked down with embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Poe let out a chuckle before pushing his hair back. “It’s just this one.” He showed me a scar that ran from the middle of his forehead and disappeared into his scalp. I moved my fingers up to it and followed it, absentmindedly running my hands through his thick hair. “Thanks for saving me, I’m sorry.” Kat had told me they had found Poe and me amongst the rubble after the explosion, with Poe shielding me. Poe just shook his head. “No, it’s no big-” “No, I’m sorry for being a bitch to you. I mean granted you don’t understand no, but that’s no excuse.” I was being genuine and I hope he realized it. “It’s ok Y/N, I understand I can be a bit...much. I also know you have your eye on someone else.” I froze at his sentence. Did he know? What the fuck happened in those missing five months? “It’s ok Y/N. you aren’t in any trouble. All the letters are destroyed and your memory is shot. I won’t put you through that.” Poe told me. I didn’t even realize my heart was beating so fast until a nurse came in. “I will have to cancel all visitation privileges if her heart rate isn’t stable.” She sent us a stern look before leaving. “Thank you,” I whispered, letting my hand fall on top of his. “Your secret is safe with me.” He winked and went on his way. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at all?

* * *

 

The day I was released from the medbay, everyone decided to throw me a small belated birthday party with my favorite dessert. Everybody was there, strangely Luke and my two new friends Rey and Poe. Although Poe had seemed to come to terms with being in the friend-zone, it still didn’t stop him from slickly giving me a personal gift. “What’s this?” I asked as he handed me the small rectangular wrapped object. Poe just shrugged, which had me rolling my eyes and ripping it open. “A book?” I smiled at him. “I know you like all things old; devices, history, your men.” He joked. I gave him a look. My fingers gently brushed along the torn spine as all the lettering faded. “Thank you,” I smiled at him once again as his grew bigger. Makers was I leading him on. “If you want, you can come out with Kat and I for my birthday. Finn and some other guys will be there.” I guess my question caught him off guard because he started coughing. “Wow, yeah, thanks.” He said before leaving me be. Kat shot me a strange look as she entered the room. “What was that about?” She asked once he was gone. “He got me a book.” I showed her. “And I invited him out for my birthday.” Her eyes widened. “What else did that coma knock out of you?” She tried to put her hand to my head, but I swatted it away. “Stop it! I just thought I should be a little nicer.” I shrugged. Kat looked at me unconvinced. Whatever she was thinking, I didn’t care. I was just trying to be nice, it’s the least I could do after he saved my life and keep my affair a secret.

* * *

 

For my birthday, all I wanted was to go out to the club, have fun, celebrate. With the help of Kat, Poe, and the tagalongs: Finn and Rey, my dream came true. Kat and Poe were in charge of getting us off the base, which we were all pros by now, but the other two were just ridiculous. For people with the force, they weren’t very helpful at all. We arrived to this huge club in the back of an expensive hotel. The security let us in with no hassle and led us to a private section. “How’d you get this?” I asked Kat and she just shrugged. “I had a little help.” Pointing behind me and I turned to see Harry and his band members. “HARRY!” I hugged him. “Happy Birthday; if I hug you any tighter your dress will rip.” He chuckled. I wore the tightest, smallest red dress with the skinniest straps that my ass and boobs were threatening to spill out. I wouldn’t normally wear this, but after my near-death experience why the hell not. “Shut up!” I hit him. “When did you guys get back together?” I asked. He scrunched his face up and looked at Kat. “She was in a coma remember I told you that?” Kat rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s have some fun.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. It was fun! Everyone was having fun; Poe was flirting with girls, Finn and Rey just judged everyone from the corner, the band was doing band things, Kat was with Harry, and I was just having fun. It sucked watching everyone drink because drunk me was way too serious. “Hey, you want a drink?” One of Harry’s friend, Seb, I think it was offered. “Oh no, I’m a terrible drinker. Too serious.” He laughed at my response before pulling something out his pocket. “How about this?” He held two pink flower-shaped pills in his hand. (Pause the story: I know I shouldn’t have taken pills from a stranger, who is a friend of a friend, but I mean you only live once right?) “Okay,” I smiled. We each took one and then he gave me an extra one. “This one is birthday present. Keep it for later. Happy Birthday, Dollface.” He winked and went on his way.

* * *

 

I don’t know how many minutes have passed and I don’t think that guy was actually with us but like this shit was some good shit. I’m so happy right now, my cheeks hurt from all the smiling. “I love you!” I cradled Kat’s face in my hand. She just gave me a drunk laugh before pressing a sloppy kiss to my nose. I made my way over to the corner where the two Jedi resided. Rey had a lock on Finn as it seemed some people were checking him. “Rey, let him go.” The words took her by surprise and she did as I said. With a strain, I pulled her up and began to drag her to the dancefloor. “W-What are you doing?” She asked. “WE ARE DANCING!” I sang. “But, I’m pregnant.” Like that was a valid excuse. “Okay and?” I replied. “I can’t dance she shook her head. “Biiiiiitch, you’re fucking cute just stand there, jeez.” Like come on bitch it’s not a fucking dance competition. But, once I started dancing, I forgot about Rey. I think she knew because I ended up atop of some cube dancing by myself. And makers, whatever this song was was fire. Like the beat, the bass, the everything. I was in my own world when I had this urge to just look up. In the far back corner, I could feel dark eyes following my every move. I knew it was him and I quickly went to hop back down but was stopped by a big tall dude. A pout fell on my lips, but for he lifted me down earning a giggle for me. “You will leave your friends and come with me.” The man said which had me confused, I didn’t know him. “Are you listening, Little One?” The nickname caught me off guard. I looked back in the corner to see the devilish smirk before his lips started moving and the man started talking. My mouth fell open as I gripped the man’s cheeks. “What, are you serious? You can do that?” Of course, I wasn’t talking to the man in front of me, but he knew this. “Y/N, just come on.” The man grunted. Fleeing from my spot, I began to push past the sweaty intoxicated bodies towards the corner where he hid in the darkness. The closer I got, the more I could feel my heart ready to jump out and run towards. And in an instant, I was face to face with him. An ear-splitting smile covered my face as I stared at him in all awe. 

I flung my arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. “I missed you,” I said. His chuckled vibrated of his chest. “I missed you too, Little One.” My heart skipped a beat over the nickname. “Let’s dance!” I went to pull away but he held me steady. “No,” A pout fell on my lips. “I have a present for you.” A PRESENT! Oh my stars, I love presents! What if it’s a sic-six layer cake? I haven’t had that in a long time. Or boots, I want new boots badly. Or maybe a tattoo of my name, or my face! I hope it’s my face! A face on his face. I started to laugh and stumbled into a wall. I was so lost in thought, I didn’t realize we were walking down a hallway. Confused brown eyes looked at me, before helping me walking before him. The heels made me feel so far from the floor, but then I got even higher as I was thrust over his broad shoulder. “We should do a flip.” I tried to move forward but his hand was locked around my waist. “Why not? I want to be an acrobat.” I pouted. “You’ll get hurt.” He told me, thus beginning our back and forth. “If you get hurt, you can’t get your present.” I gasped because why would he take it back. Then something dawned on me: it had to be sex. If I get hurt I can’t have sex. We finally reached our destination and was crossing through the threshold before I saw a bachelorette group. “Congratulations!” I yelled. “It’s my birthday and I’m going to have sex!” I smiled and they cheered me on. “He has a really gigantic di-” A hand wrapped around my mouth before the door closed.

I turned to see Kylo with folded arms and a scowl. “I’m not having sex with you.” He told me and I felt the tears prick my eyes. “What? Why not?” I asked softly, trying not to cry. “Because you’re not yourself! Why are you acting like this?!” His voice started to rise and my lip trembled. He never talked to me like this. “B-But, it’s my birthday.” Guess, my justification wasn’t good enough because he shook his head. “No, I know you’re not drunk, it’s something else.” He said. But, that didn’t matter because I felt my shoulders start to shake and my vision became unclear. “But, I want to have birthday sex!” I cried. I don’t care how childish I look sitting on the floor, crying over sex. “I just...I want it...I’ve been so horny...you’re so mean.” I spat. But my tantrum wasn’t changing his mind. With a huff, I crossed my arms to mimic him. “Fine, if you don’t, I’ll just have sex with Poe because he’s been waiting an eternity!” I yelled before getting up. I barely took a step before Kylo’s arms wrapped around me tightly and pulled me into his chest. So jealousy was the way to his heart! Quickly, I tried to think of me and Poe in that situation. But, eh, I didn’t really want anyone else but Kylo. “Let me go!” I wiggled to “try and escape”, but it was just horrible dry humping. “No! You’re not going anywhere like this.” He scoffed in disgust. And he just held me there like that causing me to tire myself out. I mean I’d rather be suffocated by his body dicking me down but this would have to do.

Oh my stars, this was so boring. He didn’t even turn on anything just sit in silence and every once in a while I tried to break free. A whimper escaped me as I was finally coming down, but I didn’t want to. I don’t know how the pill didn’t melt in boob, but I saw it and I awkwardly tilted my head and licked at my boob until it went into my mouth. I turned to see his dark eyes scolding me. “What’s in your mouth?” He asked. I shook my head. “Y/N,” He growled before I stuck my tongue out; his eyes widened at the pink pill. His grip loosened and I smiled, swallowing and escape. Short-lived, as he picked me up and dragged me in the bathroom. “Spit it out!” He yelled. “No!” Urgh, he was just, Urghhhhhhhbivoenoenrghe. His face scrunched up. “What are you thinking? Random letters?” He asked before shoving two fingers down my throat causing me to throw up. I gripped the side of the bowl as he held my hair back. A sigh left his lips and I looked up with tears in my eyes. “Why are you taking drugs? You know better. Something bad could’ve happened.” He said softly which made me cry. He’s so mad at me. He took a wet cloth and washed the spit from my face. “No, don’t take off my makeup. I’m pretty!” I tried to use the towel to put it back on but it just made it worse and I had to take it off. He then handed me mouthwash and I took it without a second thought. After, like a puppy I followed Kylo to the bed. He sat down and I stood there sad. “Are you mad at me?” I asked softly. He sighed before looking at me. “No, I just wanted to give you a good birthday.” Tears once again started streaming down my face. His hand brushed against mine before pulling me down beside him. 

“But, I don’t want to be in bed. I’ve been in bed for two weeks now.” His arms wrapped around my waist as his brows furrowed. “I was in a coma,” I told him and his eyes shifted. Like if he was sorry. “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault, it was your stupid stormtroopers fault.” I chuckled lightly. “How long were you out?” He asked. “Just a week. But, I can’t remember the last five months.” In his eyes I could almost see relief. “But everyone tried to catch me up on everything, now it’s your turn.” I smiled. Kylo’s eyes widened like he had been caught. “Well...I, five months ago, it was my birthday.” “It was!” I was so excited but sad because I missed. “Happy belated birthday, I’m sorry I don’t remember, I hope it was good.” I smiled and he made a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It was you rented a cabin and you got me this chain.” He pointed. “Holy shit! Is that real? Oh my stars, that’s like my whole bank account!” I lurched forward. No wonder I was in a coma, I had to forget about all that. “And you started a scholarship.” “I know I saw!” This brought me back to the letter I read. “Did we...did you ever take me to a museum?” I asked and he looked confused. “Well, I ask this because I received a letter in regards to it and he talked about my husband who helped it. Was it...was it you?” My heart started to beat harder because I just knew, I knew it was him. “No,” He shook his head and my heart sank. I was going to tell him about the job offer, but it made no sense. “Oh, that was probably around the time you became Supreme Leader.” I tiredly smiled. “This is ill-fitting, but congratulations.” “Thank you.” His voice was breathless and laced with confusion. “This is what you want right?” I asked. Of course, all him and his grandad wanted to do was rule the universe. He just nodded. “What’s wrong?” I pushed. He closed his eyes tightly. “I can’t do this.” He said. “I can’t do this anymore.” And as soon as he opened his eyes, I knew what he meant. “Oh,” My breath hitched. “Okay,” And he could tell how hurt I was. “It’s just that as, my time is valuable. I have to think of the future.” He said almost trying to convince himself. But, all I heard was I wouldn’t be a part of his life anymore. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why could I ever believe that he would even just like me like I love him. “I’m, I’m ready to go to bed, now.” I squeezed my eyes shut pleading that the no more tears would spill out. “Lights at zero percent!” I yelled, before rolling over in the darkness away from him. I felt something brush against my hands before retreating. I just wanted to be alone right now, it would be easier to start now so I could get used to it for the rest of my life. 

* * *

 

I awoke with a shimmer of red in my line of vision. As my focus became clear, I could feel my arms surround it. When I sat up, I read the ‘Open Me’ sign and did as instructed. With a gasp, I pulled out a very intricate jewel-encrusted tiara before seeing a letter below. I picked it up and began to read: ‘My Dearest Little One,’ A smile appeared on my face. ‘Happy Birthday, may it be filled with joy and laughter and everything else you bring to this world.’ My heart couldn’t help but ache because those words didn’t match how he was last night. Everything in the letter was as if he was a whole nother person; telling me things as if I told him myself, which maybe I did, I don’t know. But the more I read, tears came to my eyes. ‘In my research, I came across a photo that had a striking resemblance to you and then I remember your secret affiliation to the royal family of Aluxor. Aluxor is not real, but a shortened version of the true: Aleuxchesaiore, to keep other planets and systems away. You truly are the Princess Royal of Aleuxchesaiore, as your mother was before you.’ Reaching into the box I saw an aged picture of my mother, very young surrounded by jewels and loved ones. She looked so happy with the brightest eyes and smiled. I couldn’t help the tears of joy that welcomed a smile before I continued reading. ‘Aleuxchesaiore had a civil war as a new traveler had found and corrupted some of the people, which caused many to die and some to flee to another planet to live. Your father too had found this out and had set off to find this place before his untimely disappearance.’ I gasped, heart-stopping as I read the next sentence. A knock on the door was heard before I heard Kat’s panicked voice before I pressed the button to open it. “Stars Y/N you scared me!” She ran pulling me into a deathly hug before taken in my appearance. “Y/N, what happened? What happened? Who hurt you?” She forced me to look at her while I shook my head. “Kylo…” I cried and she cursed his name, ready to kill. “No, Kylo, he found my father.” I showed her the letter. “Kylo found my father.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren can make others say what he says, pretty cool. Also, um he doesn't know how to sorry so that was his apology.


	14. Just (Fucking) Friends-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiddy Ho kids! Omg it's been like what two months since an update? I'm so sorry, literally every story but this and SNA has parts pre-written. And then I asked that question forgetting I already wrote Chapter 13, then October was a mess (don't even get me started), and November was like NO SLEEP, but we are here. And almost done and so worth it and here's some smut, we and they deserve it.

I couldn’t stop staring at the paper. He had found my father, my father was alive. Correction: IS alive! “Kat, I… I have to stay. I have to talk to him… I have to.” She looked at me obviously wanting to say something but bit her tongue. Jumping forward, she engulfed me into a tight hug. We stayed like this a few moments before she pulled back brushing my bedhead. “I know,” She shook her head understanding. “Just be careful and if anything happens, please comm me.” She stressed. I nodded holding back tears and she did the same. “I love you, bitch.” A light chuckle left our lips as we hated these ugly sappy moments. Kat looked me over before leaving the room. I sniffled, getting myself together to find out just how I was going to find Kylo. “You don’t have to look that far.” Jeez, I basically jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see him exiting the bathroom. “Were you in there that whole time?” I asked still catching my breath. He nodded. “Where else would I go?” It was rhetoric but I still answered. “I don’t know, your room? I mean last night was pretty embarrassing so I at least thought you’d let me live it on in peace.” I didn’t miss the small cringe that racked through his body. Good, that’s what he deserves. “Anyways, what was all this for?” I pointed to the box trying to hide that I was completely infatuated with every little detail about it. “I know how much your family means to you and…” His voice began to trail off before he took a deep breath. “I wanted to help you...as a final goodbye. To a very good friend.” A very good friend, I held back my snort. He must not have a lot of friends because I’ve had very good friends and we’ve NEVER come close to doing the things Kylo and I have been doing. If anything he’d be my very BESTEST friend. “That’s very nice of you.” I gave him a small smile. Shy brown eyes looked at mine then down before clearing his throat. “I’m going to help you, help you find him. But, we only have two days. I need to be back to fulfill my duties as Supreme Leader.” I nodded but internally was rolling my eyes. Yeah, keep telling me how you’re going to marry some pretty princess and have force using heirs with great hair. “Ok, well Supreme Leader if you want to help me you have to take me to get some new clothes.” I smiled up as I walked toward the door. “You’re not going out like that, are you?” HE asked. I looked down at my wrinkled dress as I put the heels on my swollen feet “Well, that’s the reason we are going to get me new clothes.”

I strutted my stuff down the extravagant hallways, lobbies, and the streets the best I could to make Kylo embarrassed. ‘Y/N’ I heard his voice in my head as we passed expensive stores. I was no longer his Sugar Baby, therefore (although sad) there was no reason for me to dress accordingly and be his little doll. Entering a little family store, I took in the range of items they had for sale: candy, bubbles, pottery, clothing. Everything looked handmade and it made me smile as I moved toward it. Kylo observed me as I picked up articles of clothing that he didn’t approve of. The lady behind the register eyed us suspiciously, probably think I was some messed up call girl. I patted his chest “Go pay the lady.” I said before walking over to change in the small curtained fitting room. Besides the rustling of my clothing, I could hear the small but very awkward interaction between him and the lady. “Do you know her?” She asked. “Yeah...she’s my friend.” He answered monotonously. “Your friend is a big party girl isn’t she?” My eyes narrowed at what she was insinuating. “No, it was her birthday and I surprised her. She wasn’t planning on staying until I surprised her this morning to bring her a gift before leaving.” Kylo tried his best to keep his tone level, but even I think she deserved a little of that Sith Lord bite. “Oh, well that’s very nice of you. She must be a very special friend.” I smiled because haha bitch. “Yeah...a very special friend. My only friend actually.” And then my heart broke with his somber tone. Why couldn’t he just stay silent like usual? He had to talk and say something that made me want to run out and coddle him. His head turned to me and I quickly opened the curtain revealing possibly the least sexy outfit he has ever seen me in. Brown eyes scanned me from the tip of the little brown boots to my bare calves, the tan athletic shorts that hung low on my hips with the matching tan short sleeve tunic all the way up to my wild hair. “Courtesy of my best friend.” I posed with a smile and he began to blush before shaking his head an exiting. “Hey friend, wait!” Oh, this was going to be good.

I ran after him. My plan was to make him regret breaking things off with me. So what better way; I jumped on his back knowing the force would sense me. He grunted as his thick fingers dug into my thighs. “Why are you acting like this?” He stopped in his tracks. “BECAUSE!” I squealed. “You’re my friend, it was my birthday, and I’m hungry, so go.” I gently nudged him with my foot. He rolled his eyes but I could see his cheeks becoming that adorable pink shade. I leaned my head against his and felt his fingers twitch against my thighs. I smirked as we stopped in front of the food spot. If I’m being honest, this was the first time I had seen him so embarrassed while around me. It wasn’t until after ordering my food I decided to speak up. “Do you really not like me?” I asked. It came out rather harsh, I guess my playful facade couldn’t really mask my feelings. “What-” “I mean you’ve been so quiet, especially with my teasing. You keep looking around like you’re embarrassed.” I could feel my insecurities rise. “Now that we aren’t anything, you’re embarrassed to be around me, aren’t you?” My voice was low, almost like a whisper. I believed if it was any louder it would crack as I felt the sadness thicken in my throat. “No,” He said softly. “I’m just trying to keep a low profile. I haven’t decided if I’m going to wear a mask again as Supreme Leader.” He sighed. 

I relaxed a little knowing that it wasn’t really me. Well, it was really me because I was being very annoying. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled, I couldn’t see his expression because our waiter returned serving us our food. We sat in awkward silence; I should’ve just left with Kat but I so badly wanted to find out about my dad. “So...how’d you find out about the planet?” I asked. He looked at me with furrowing burrows before finishing his caf. “I asked one of my subordinates if they ever heard of the planet. He’s a specialist in the planetary history and rare occurrences.” He began. “He told me how the planet used a fake name, so I did some research.” He shrugged. I leaned closer. “Yeah...but who told you? I never told a soul about some of the things that were in your note.” He seemed to freeze, like getting caught. “Did I?” “NO!” He cut me off quickly causing me to jump. Before I could say anything, he threw the money on the table and was dragging me down the street before we stopped at an arcade. “What are we doing here? For someone who wants to keep a low profile, this is the wrong place.” I chuckled, because how creepy was it for two adults to be a child’s place. “I’m going to teach you to fly.” He said and I felt my heart stop. Absolutely not! I began to walk away when his hands gripped my shoulders in place and he lowered his head to have those shining brown eyes peer into mine. “Yes, you are. You need too. It’s you who needs to do this.” I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as he spoke. “I know it’s been so long a-and you made a promise, but you need to do this, to rescue him, to bring him back home to your mother. You’re their only hope.” Even with blurry eyes, I could see him wince at his last sentence. “I won’t be able to be there with you, so please, just let me do this for you.” There was some time of hitched breathing and welling eyes before I agreed.

Now I’m sitting in some ship simulator that smelled like sweat and sugar and I dry heaved. Why did they even have this game in here? Is this how they recruit for the different sides of the war? The knocking on the right wall caused me to jump. “It’s just me.” Kylo chuckled. “Relax,” Oh yes, relax easier said than done. I did my best as I watch my screen light up and choose my ship: a TIE fighter. I rolled my eyes “A TIE, really?” I asked. “You think I’ll ever fly those pieces of junks?” He scoffed. “Also, we will be on the same team, I’ll be able to observe you easier.” He said. My eyes were still glued to the screen that opened up to reveal the inside of the ship. Red letters popped up saying to put my hands on the gears. Slowly, my palms touched the gears and I felt that simulator jump. I yelped, covering my mouth, which caused it to jerk again. I then began to feel soft caresses on my shoulders, then down my arms, and lastly my thighs. ‘Relax’ I heard his deep voice inside my head. So, once again, I placed my hands against the gears following the instructions. And what a shit job I did, I kept yelping and barely made it out of the ship. But, I could see Kylo’s hovering out in front of me. “Move out further.” He called out. So I did, well I tried and I felt the gravity drop a little and I was barreling out of that the thing. Thank makers, the kids were preoccupied with other games to see a grown woman being hysterical. I started to run out the building before his hand wrapped around my wrist dragging me back to that dreaded machine but instead, he pulled me to a secluded room. He peered down at me with furrowed brows, before wiping the tears I didn’t know streamed down my face. “I’m sorry, I just...you need to do this, Y/N; for you, your parents.” He wanted to say something else, he wanted to say him, but he wouldn’t. With thick disappointment, I just sucked up my pride and pressed my face into his chest.

* * *

 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it must’ve been a long time because the arcade was closed. I was rubbing the sleep from my eye and slapping him awake. He caught my wrist on my second slap. “I’m up,” He said in that sexy, sleepy voice. “Come on, we have less than 24 hours to teach you.” And once again he was dragging me back to the death machine. “It’s not a death machine.” He said. “Uh, yeah, it’s a death machine simulator that’s basis is kill or be killed!” I countered and with that, he couldn’t argue with that. Hand still in his, he sat down and pulled me in. I felt the heat rise in my face as he pulled me back in his chest. “Okay, so just listen to me and stay calm.” He rubbed circles on my knee as he began to direct me on what to do. And yeah, I wasn’t doing to bad especially with the small circles on my knee. “Now pull up.” His finger traced higher to my thigh as I did what he said. Everything was going fine until another ship appeared, it was much bigger. He gripped my thigh, as I squirmed atop of him not missing the low moan that escaped his lips. With a devilish smirk, I knew the game that I wanted to play. He continued his motions but higher up on the inside of my thigh, my heart beat faster not just at the simulator but also the sensation of him growing harder under me. He grunted as I rubbed harder and the other hand gripped my hip. A satisfied smile fell on my lips. “You’re not stealthy, remember?” His deep voice vibrated in my ear and the smile fell. He paused the game and gently flipped me, lustful eyes. He jumped forward, lips capturing mine in a passionate haste as his hand grabbed at any part of my skin. “Take your shorts off.” He whispered lips still connected to mine. I nodded, doing my best not hit my head as I removed them. I watched as he fiddled with his pants until he pulled his dick out. Stars, I missed that dick; I wasted no time hopping on it.

“Fuck!” He mewled as I moved up and down, eyes never leaving each other. I bit my lip at the sounds of his ragged breath that he tried his damn hardest to control. “Sl...slow down,” Kylo grunted as his hands grounded my hips into his. So I began to swivel them earning a guttural groan that had my pussy soaking wet. Lifting up my shirt a little, I began to move up and down to watch his dick disappear inside me as my juices spilled. “Fuck, you little pervert.” Kylo nipped at my ear before his lips found my neck and held it tight. I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as his thumb pressed gently down. I felt myself growing close, shutting my eyes. His plush lips let gentle kisses along the side of my face before his sticky forehead was glued to mine. Opening them, I could see dark eyes filled with lust and emotion; so much emotion it overpowered the lust. We remained like that for the last few moments until we came. I fell flat into his chest breathing in his scent. He sighed, hands falling to their familiar place around my waist. But then he froze. Hesitating in holding me tighter, his hands fell to the side and he said: “We should leave now.” I sat up looking at him with confusion, he avoided my gaze. Awkwardly he left the simulator, so I could redress myself. Once I was finished and exit, he didn’t look back to check on me. Even when we snuck out of the building onto the isolated streets, he stayed far away from me. I wanted to cry as he leads me down the brightly lit hallway to my room. Stopping, he finally looked at me, but it was different than every other time. He was looking down at me as if I was lesser than him. And it probably because I am lesser than him. “That...shouldn’t have happened,” Kylo said. I swallowed a thick lump in my throat begging myself not to cry. “I-We need to stay focus. Meet me at the arcade at 0900 hours.” It was a command, so I nodded and entered my room. It seemed like in seconds my cries were muffled by the pillow on my bed because of my aching heart.

* * *

 

I woke up looking like a busted, harassed, loth-cat; crying, insomnia, and having no comb was not good for curly hair as I saw it stand on every direction through my swollen red eyes. And I only had twenty minutes to meet him. Rolling my eyes, I put on the same sex-filled clothes and pulled my hair back in a bun. I walked down to the arcade with the bitchiest look on my face. Because if looks could kill, everyone would be dead. Especially Kylo who stood in front of the building. His eyes fell on me clearly taking in my crazed appearance. He went to speak, but I just walked into the building and to the simulator. He paused in confusion before slowly following. I stopped to see one of the simulators was out of service due to “human fluid”, my eyes widened knowing that it was because of us. And now I was starting to regret it. Moving to the other side, I got in and slammed the door before Kylo could speak to me. Maybe I was determined or maybe it was the anger that had me doing so well. Long gone was my fear, as I whipped around the galaxy. That was until it shook and I saw a familiar ship. It was an X-wing that was similar to Kat’s. “T23, X-wing at your right, shoot it down.” I tensed up. What was I doing? Flying a TIE about to shoot down my best friend? I know it wasn’t real, but it didn’t feel that way. The door swung open revealing a worried Kylo. “Hey,” His hands gripped to the side of my face. “It’s not real, it’s not real. That’s not her, she’s okay.” He repeated the words as my breathing steadied. I turned back to see the continue countdown clock lessening. I shook my head and decided to continue the game. 

I didn’t know I got points for this game, I thought it was just how many miles I’ve done, but I could hear the loud interested voices of children talking about my score. Time seemed to escape me as I continued playing until the red ‘HIGHSCORE’ popped up. Congratulatory yells erupted from outside. The door swung open and Kylo pulled me out, spinning me around. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! You were amazing.” His hold was tight onto me as his head found the crook of my neck. I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face. This is all I wanted. He set me down and I watched him lean in. But I wouldn’t let last night happen again. I moved back away from the kiss; his face was mixed with confusion and embarrassment as the children snickered. I cleared my throat and held out my hand. “Thank you,” He peered down at it and back at my face. Kylo did his best to disguise the hurt he was feeling as he slowly went grasp my hand. “You’re welcome.” I accepted it with a nod and proceeded to the front door. He followed on my heel. “So what comes next?” I asked him. “Huh?” “You taught me to fly, do you give me ship now and be off on your way?” I asked the question. I didn’t look back to see him freeze as I walked out to see a Resistance transporter with Luke, Poe, Finn, and other Jedi and pilots with weapons pointed at me. I couldn’t help my mouth drop as I looked at Poe who gave me a sympathetic look, as well as Finn. “Y/N L/N, you are under arrest for treason, bribery, prostitution,” PROSTITUTION! What the force, I’m not a prostitute. This can’t be real, I did none of those things, I shouldn’t be getting arrested for this. “Y/N please come with us and make it easier on yourself,” Luke said. Tears guarded my vision as my chest heaved as I made a break for it. Where was I running to? I don’t know, but I wasn’t going down without a fight. That was until I hit a dead end and didn’t know a way out. I just cried at the wall because those stupid force users were going to find me and they found fun in watching me run like a mad person in a maze. But then, I felt a hand on the back of my head before everything went black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Who saved Reader?!?!?!?!?! Also, eventually Kylo will have to tell REader how he really feels before it's too late, what will even say to justify his actions?


	15. This Is Where I Leave You-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My last final is tomorrow and I chose to write this hahaha (I'm gonna fail). Anyway, CH 16-17 will be the last two chapters, and then Ch18 will probably be a special of some sort, I'll ask you guys what some of my ideas are.

I woke up on a semi-soft surface in a dark room. I had a slight headache and felt very groggy. Sitting up, I realized that I was in a small cabin and from the sounds of it, on a ship. I heard no voices, maybe it was safe for me to go out. Just as I thought that the door slid open. This could only mean one thing; I got up and made my way to the cockpit to see Kylo’s gaze fixed in front of him. Tentatively, I walked to the seat beside him. “C-Can I sit here?” I asked. He turned to look at me with furrowed brows. “Of course,” He said breathlessly. When I finally did sit, he pressed a button and turned to look at me. “Are you okay?” His voice was thick with concern and I wanted to break down. Stars, I hated how in love I was with him. “Yes,” I nodded. His fingers brushed against my forehead. “I had to knock you out, it was a better look if I took you then you going willingly.” He spoke. Biting my lip, I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. “What’s going to happen now?” I asked. He glanced at me but tried to not look me in the eye. “We need to get you somewhere safe, off the grid, to Aleuxchesaiore.” He explained, “I’m taking you back to the Order’s training base, but you need to do as I say, nothing else.”  I nodded in agreement. He began to stand and I reached out for him. “Wait, w-what about Kat is sh-” “She’s fine I promise.” He reassured me; how much I believed him he didn’t need to know, but I did trust him. He was already doing so much he didn’t have to for me. I peered outside watching a large planet came into view. It was beautiful, I could make out the trees on the military base. I was so busy admiring the view, I was completely caught off guard as I felt my wrist being tugged down. Looking, I saw them being engulfed by force-cuffs. I gave him a look meaning: THE FUCK!

“Don’t say anything follow my lead.” He raised a gloved hand. He was adorned in all black clearly transforming into his new role as Supreme Leader. The ship rocked, alerting that it was now landed in the hangar. Grabbing me gently by the arm he led me out were we, mostly he, was greeted by an army of people. Everyone bowed and then one guy with red hair, General Ginger Fucks from the stories Kylo had told me, stepped forward to look me over before directing his eyes to Kylo. “Supreme Leader, my apologies if the base isn’t up to your standards. We never received notice of your return date.” He said. “That’s alright General, I never sent one.” I tried not to laugh but it was too hard as a little huff left my lips. Both of their eyes fell on me and I stood up straighter. Clearing my throat I held out my hand, “Hi, I’m-” General Ginger Fucks scoffed in disgust before turning to Kylo. “Who is she anyway? Looks like she climbed out of a backward desert planet, but I do know that’s your type.” His snide comment had my mouth falling open. First off, he was rude as fuck, second, I don’t think I look that bad, three, did Kylo like Rey? Now wasn’t the time to be jealous but dammit, I couldn’t help it! Kylo began to remove the cuffs as he spoke. “She’s going to be my apprentice and hasn’t gained much control,” Kylo spoke to the guy but looked at me. ‘Stretch your hand out to him.’ Kylo voice rang in my hand and I did just that. Suddenly the man was gasping for air as the tip of his shiny boots scrapped the floor as he dangled in the air. Only when I jumped back, did he dropped to the ground. Kylo put the cuffs back on me with a cheeky little smirk resting on his lips. When our eyes met, he winked at me before turning back to the crowd. “Now if you excuse us, there are pressing matters I need to attend to.” He spoke and motioned for me to follow.  Black cape billowing in front of me, I couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Here he wasn’t the Kylo I knew, here was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, and you could feel his energy suffocate everyone with his presence. The hallways seem to empty out before he could even step foot as for the few people who were glued to the wall looked down out of respect. He led us to two large black doors; opening it I saw it was living quarters and I slightly relaxed. Tentatively, I walked in, eyes taking in the beautiful minimalistic monochromatic decor. While I was preoccupied with that, Kylo took off my cuffs before catching me off guard with a kiss. My eyes widened as he pulled back. “I never liked Rey,” Kylo said before leaving me standing there dumbfounded. What was that for? He said he didn’t want a relationship and now he’s kissing me because I was jealous. “The shower is in here, I’ll get a droid to bring you some fresh clothes. My guards are on standby if you need anything.” He returned, lightsaber in hand, before pressing a kiss to my nose and then leaving. It was so weird.

I entered the refresher it was large and everything seemed to be made of marble. And the shower, STARS! There were soothing streams everywhere and the tiles reacted to the heat. But the strangest part of all was the soap and other toiletries. There was two of each, one for him and for a her. I had to admit the smells were beautiful and if I could afford it, I would definitely wear it, but for him to tell me he never liked Rey, yet have some other woman was pissing me off. So I decided to snoop a little. Walking out in a towel, I let my curls air dry as there were two double doors on each side of the hallway that leads to the bedroom. Just my luck, I opened one that was filled with beautiful jewelry, crowns, luxurious day dresses, and intricate gowns. It was so beautiful. Possibly every little girl’s dream at one point or another. I closed the door quickly; he probably was fucking a princess. The tiara he gave me was probably from her, she probably had so many she wouldn’t miss it, or she didn’t like that one. So I went to the other room and every corner was void of color. I smiled a little as his strong scent hit me as soon as I opened it.  “Miss me already?” I jumped at the sound of his baritone voice. I turned around and watched him suck in a breath as he looked at my towel-clad body. Clearing his throat he handed me a small pile of black. “H-Here’s some clothes. I’ll be waiting in the living room.” I took them and went back into the bathroom. The underwear was super sporty, but the black bodysuit left little to the imagination. What was this a child’s xx-small, members of the itty bitty titty committee couldn’t even zip these things up? I walked out with the black socks provided and saw him sitting there. He rose and his eyes fell straight to my breast. “It won’t zip up, what size is this?” He just handed me boots and walked across the room. “We don’t get many female elite pilots.” I paused tying up my laces. Elite pilots? Last timed checked I wasn’t even a pilot. I stood up to see a helmet in his hand. “I thought you said to lay low, now you’re going to have me flying with ACTUAL pilots!” I threw my hands up. “You can do it.” He handed me the helmet. “Just act like it’s the simulator and you’ll do fine.” He turned and I cringed as the words left my mouth. “But, you won’t be with me.” It was a whine and a plea. He turned to look at me with big brown sad eyes and I could feel his emotions. Kylo sighed as he placed the cuffs back on me. His fingers zipped up the tight suit as his eyes stayed glued on mine. “I’ll always be with you.

* * *

 

With my helmet on I stood in line with five other men who I believe were more like teenagers from their small shape. Kylo stood in front talking about how he wanted us to complete this race. A fucking set up, that’s what it was. “Are you listening?” He towered over me and I leaned back. “Excuse me?” I asked. I saw how some of the other helmet heads hesitated to watch the scene. ‘Grab your neck.’ So I did. ‘Pretend like your choking.’ So I did, I made coughing sounds and stumbled around a bit but I guess I wasn’t convincing because everyone was looking at me and Kylo had the funniest facial expression it was somewhere between breaking out in laughter and shitting bricks of being caught. He walked behind me and the TIE’s came up from the ground. “Pilots take your ships and the race will commence.” I walked into the ship and it wasn’t like but just like the simulator. When the door closed and everything illuminated. My reflection looked back at me and I immediately took off the helmet, it was all too much as the fact that I had run to the First Order because of my stupid carnal actions when the Resistance has been nothing but nice to me. “Remember pilots, this is just for speed. Stay within the treelines.” The voice alerted on the sound system before the hangar door opened. Everyone but me zoomed up. Rude. I was obviously in last place, I literally just learned how to fly why was he doing this to me? He’s so mean! How am I ever supposed to- ‘Relax’ I heard his voice and I felt the soft circles on my knee. I took a deep breath before getting into the groove. And before I knew it, I was soaring, taking in the beautiful scenery, following the map. I didn’t even feel afraid. I saw a larger ship parked on the ground and I smiled realizing I had finished. The landing was tricky but I could see Kylo’s proud face waiting for me outside. When the ramped dropped, Kylo stood at the end with a smile. “How was it?” I just smiled as I ran in his arms. He held me so tight, I could hear his heart rate increase. “It felt wonderful, it felt like taking a breath, thank you.” I smiled. “Don’t thank me, I knew you could do it. It’s in your blood.” His thumb brushed my cheek. “So I won?” I asked and watched his smile fade. “Not entirely, I gave you a different route.” He walked me over to the shuttle. “You’re gonna use this shuttle to go to Gus Talon and then Aleuxchesaiore. There’s rations, blankets, clothes, weapons, and anything else you might need.” He spoke before turning to me. His eyes were now watery as I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. “Thank you for everything.” He nodded taking a step closer before he stalked right past me. 

“Yes?” His voice was harsh. Tentatively, I followed behind him and saw General Ginger Fucks oogle me. It’s not my fault that they didn’t have enough females in their Order. Looking down, I saw the twins popping out to say hello, so I zipped them back up and the redhead smirked before looking at Kylo. “If I interrupted something, I can gladly reschedule the meeting.” He challenged Kylo. I saw him clench his fist. “Yes, General, the most productive thing you’ve done this month.” Kylo turned to look at me “Fly your ship back.” He ordered as he stormed into the shuttle. I quickly walked to the TIE feeling the General’s eyes on me. I stopped on the ramp. “You know it is rude to stare. For someone of your status you should have better conduct and manners, but now I see why you’re a less than efficient General.” I said matter-of-factly which had his facade cracking. I powered up my ship and went back to the hangar to see Kylo waiting and fuming. I barely got off the ramp before he was clamping those stupid cuffs on me. He practically dragged me down the hallway until we stopped in front of an office. “Oh, his name is Hux? Fucks, nice play on words.” I complimented him but he was such in a sour mood he didn’t hear me, instead he just pulled me into a rough, dominating kiss. I moaned as his large hand squeezed my ass. He pulled me over as he sat in the chair. Falling to my knees, I couldn’t help the way my eyes lit up as he pulled his dick out. Didn’t take much for my lips to attach to it, causing a guttural moan to escape him. “Fuck!” He knotted my hair as I hollow my cheeks out. “He’s been looking at you ever since you stepped foot on this base.” His head fell back. “His thought, his thoughts are so dirty, you should see them, you’d like them, little perv.” Kylo chuckled and I clenched my legs to have some type of friction. “He’s such a sub, he got hard from you catching and telling him off. He could never please you, never make you feel the way I do. He doesn’t deserve you, He doesn’t deserve this.’’ His little praises were really getting to me and his hips began to jerk forward as the precum slipped from my lips. 

He pulled out and tucked himself away, leaving me confused and wet on my knees. He pulled me up and dragged me down an empty hall and back to his bedroom. Instantly, Kylo removed my cuffs and was attaching his lips to mine. His hands found a place under my thighs as he lifted me up. Stars, it was so easy to get drunk off those lips. His kisses were pure bliss. Rich dark eyes never left mine as he began to undress me. I couldn’t help but giggle at how soft and attentive he was. Once he was undressed, he climbed on top of me and kissed me once more. Everything was agonizingly slow, all his strokes hit my g-spot every time. Tears of ecstasy spilled from my eyes as his length rode into me. He left soft kisses along my jaw and neck, while our hands were intertwined. I wish I could stay in this moment forever; the twist in my gut alerted me that I could not as I filled the room with orgasmic praises as he continued his undulations before it was his turn. Kylo fell beside me and grabbed at my hands to wrap around him. But I stopped and propped myself up. “What are we doing?” I asked. He gave me a quizzical look. “We are going to sleep now.” I shook my head.”No, this. You said you wanted to stop this, yet here we are once again.” I said. Kylo shook his head, brushing off the situation. “A fuck before you go-” “That was not a fuck Kylo and you know that!” I did my best to keep my tears at bay. “You bring me here, you kiss me, you ‘fuck’ me, in your supreme bedroom who is clearly shared with a woman.” He perked up wanting to speak but I wouldn’t let him. “To some I might just be a silly mistress, but I know what I am and how I feel and I’m not going to let you string me along like this. You said you want to be friends, friends don’t do this, friends don’t lie, and they don’t hurt each other either.” By then, I could feel the tear slipping down my cheek. Silence and the smell of sex filled the air as we just stared at one another. “Well, can I hold you one last time?” He asked so softly and when I didn’t answer he pulled me into his thick chest, holding me tight as his thumb brushed against my cheek.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Y'all Kylo love this girl SOOOO much, he bought her her own set of toiletries and gave her her own closest with all the basic necessities and then SOME in his fucking room. 
> 
> 👏🏾CAN👏🏾HE👏🏾PLEASE👏🏾GET👏🏾HIS👏🏾SHIT👏🏾TOGETHER👏🏾
> 
> Ok anyway here are my two stories that are possibly going to be written after SNA and Sugar are completed:
> 
> 1.The Trials of Sharing (Modern HS Au/Poly/NSFW) - Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.
> 
> 2.A Change of Heart (Stepdad Kylo/Pre-TFA[I think I want to follow the movies story/timeline but idk])- Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order, unfortunately, finds himself intrigued by a new recruit that has unintentionally dug her way into the heart of her superiors. Is it possible for one young woman to change the course of the galaxy as we know it?
> 
> 3\. Moments (idk wtf to call it)-You and Ben Solo Kylo Ren were best friends back in the Jedi Academy. Following different paths and as fate would have it, the once-estranged relationship was restored. After reconnecting, it’s almost as if they were never apart. No longer children, can they face what lies ahead of them?
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE OH PLEASE give me your thoughts on the new stories. They've been clawing to get out and on the page. I just don't know which one to do first or do one only. Don't be a stranger and give me suggestions as well.


	16. Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg this is almost over!!!!!!

I began to stir under the cold silk sheets that brushed against my bare goosebumped skin. It was dark, that much I could tell. It was expansive as I reached my arm on both sides and still couldn’t reach the edge. Still holding on to sleep, I could vaguely hear voices that must’ve been coming from the other room. There would always be an occasional deep rumble who I would guess was Kylo. The doors slid open revealing him, shirtless with sleep pants and a robe. I covered my eyes with my hand to shield the light as he knelt before me. Pushing my sex-tousled curls out of my face he gently cupped my cheek. “You need to get dressed Little One.” He spoke softly as his thumb continued to stroke my cheek until my eyes fully opened. I groaned getting up, he was quick to shuffle out of his robe to wrap me in it. “Thank you,” I mumbled as he led me to the closet opposite his. The door opened up and he let me take the lead. “Find something comfortable.” He said before leaving. Comfortable, I bet this fairy princess lounged in full-length gowns and feather-trimmed robes. Avoiding the glitter and gleam from the evening gowns and tiaras were more annoying than hard as I did my best to not destroy a room which I thought should belong to me. I can’t believe he was doing this to me and I can’t believe he was doing this to her. Granted she was going to be his wife, but I would literally bite his head off if he had some mistress stealing my stuff. So I picked items that she wouldn’t miss, suede high waisted leggings and a dark fitted wrap knit. But, of course, out of pettiness I took a good pair of boots that I’ve been pining over. Honestly she could eat Rancor dung for all I care. I walked out to be met with Kylo and six helmeted figures behind him. He walked towards me and held out his hand “Relax,” Then everything to black.

* * *

 My hand went to rub at my eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Blinking a few times, I realized I was on a ship. Looking around, I realized I was in a cabin like before. Jumping up, I walked disorientedly down the hall to the cockpit. I paused seeing a mop of blond hair sticking out from behind it. “Excuse me, who are you?” I shouted. “I’m a pilot sent to take you to-” But before he could finish, I saw the moon come into view. “Gus Talon,” I said breathlessly walking closer to see my home. I could help but feel calm. Sitting in the co-pilot seat my eyes widened as we broke the barrier to see the green pastures welcome us. “You miss it.” The guy said and I chuckled a little. “Of course,” I turned to look at him only to pause. It was Kylo, in a blond wig and thick glasses. “Are you serious?” I began laughing. He lifted his brows as he looked from the controls to me. “You think this is funny?” He asked. “Yes, quite funny if I may add.” I continued laughing. “You won’t be laughing when I save your life,” Kylo said landing the ship and walking towards the ramp. After getting myself together, I caught to him. “You’re right,” I apologized as my arms draped around his neck, pushing up against him. He was quick to wrap his arms around my waist pressing me closer, so that there was no space between us. “I’ll be on my knees thanking my Knight in shiny golden wig hair.” I joked while watching his expression go from aroused to completely annoyed. I walked down the ramp only to find a blaster pointed at me.

“Mom?” I asked and it was lowered revealing my beloved mother. “Y/N what are you doing here, scaring me, coming down from this big ship? Why didn’t you call?” She continued to rip into me without a ‘hello daughter, how are you?’ I groaned, just when large footsteps descended from the ramp and stopped behind me. I cringed as my mother looked at me with wide eyes. “And who is this?” She asked politely. I’m surprised my eyes didn’t get stuck mid-roll as I froze at the fact that I couldn’t tell her this was Kylo Ren! Nor could I say he was my former sugar daddy. “MATT!” I yelled causing both of them to jump. “He’s a technician, helps fix the programs.” My mother’s face fell at the fact that he wasn't her future son-in-law and seed giver to give her grandkids. “Oh,” She hummed. “That’s nice, nice to meet you Matt, I’m Y/M/N, Y/N’s mother.” I watched the interaction as I held back a snicker. Kylo’s eyes were gazing over her, as if trying to figure something out before shaking her hand. While my mother smiled uncomfortably up at him before he seemed to make a change. “Hi, I’m Matt, the technician, your daughter’s b-” “CO-WORKER from work...ing at the school.” I jumped. I had no idea what was going through his evil mind but I had to stop it. She nodded, welcoming him once again as he shot me a look. We were soon following her back along the path to the house.

“Co-worker?” He sounded rather upset but I just shrugged. “It’s the best I could do on the spot. I don’t know what you were going to say but I don’t want her thinking that she’ll be planning a wedding and baby shower any time soon. “ I snorted continue to walking but noticed that he faltered in his steps as he followed. Once we were inside, Kylo just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the living room as I answered my mother’s rambling questions. “Is your friend okay?” She asked. I shot him a look as he inspected the objects that made this house a home around him. “Yeah, yeah...I think so.” I replied. “So what brings you back if it wasn’t to show me my future son-in-law?” My mother asked and I rolled my eyes. “Can’t I just want to see my mommy.” I walked around and pulled her into a bear hug. She chuckled as she tried to escape my hold. “Leave me alone and go be a good hostess.” I groaned at her command and walked over to Kylo who was now looking at my baby picture. “You had a big face.” He said flatly. “At least I grew into mine; do you want something to drink?” I asked. “No, I’m fine,” Kylo said sitting on the couch, moving over so I can sit beside him. Instead, I sat on the chair across from him. He twisted his face just as my mom came into the room. “You know, you two came just in time for dinner.” My mother said. “I was thinking about making Corellian sausage and noodles.” My face lit up at my favorite meal as I couldn’t help but feel like a child. It had been so long since I had my mom’s cooking, well good home cooking like that.

“And what about you?” She turned to Kylo who was caught off guard. “Would you like to make a request for dessert?” At first, he just stared and then he shook his head. “Come on, Matt, just say it. She’s a great cook.” I pressured him; it took some time as we watched him think before a small smile fell on his face. “If you don’t mind...I haven’t had Corellian fried ice cream in a long time.” You could tell that whatever he was thinking was a good memory and I smiled. “That’s a good one, I’ll get started.” My mother smiled at him before going into the kitchen. “You look just like her.” He said and nodded. “Yeah, we get that a lot.” He looked back into the kitchen observing her for the moment. “You can tell she’s a princess.” I followed his gaze watching her too. “How?” “She carries herself just like her.” We both watched her move about in the kitchen. To Kylo, she was a former princess, unfortunately, ripped away from her planet; but to me, she was just my mommy. I just watched her move about before Kylo was speaking once again. “She’s happy that you’re home.” I turned to look into those brown eyes that gave me so much love and caused me so much pain. I turned back to look at her just as she came back. “Well, here’s a list of all the ingredients the market shouldn’t be too packed.” She dropped the paper and credits in my hand. My mouth fell open; was she really making me work? “Don’t give me that look, you have some company now go!” She was pulling me out the chair as Kylo stood and made his way to the door as she pushed me towards him. “And don’t come back until you have everything.” She told us before we were on our way.

“It’s...um, just this way.” I pointed and we set foot on the road for the market that was less than a five minute walk. “Your mother thinks that if we had kids, they’d be slightly above average looking.” He randomly said as we picked through the Bellassan pepper. “What? Where did that come from?” I asked. “She thinks my features are to contrasting.” I looked him over; of course with that terrible blond wig, dark brows, pale skin, beauty marks, pink full lips, strong nose, that scar. “I quite like your face.” I shrugged paying for the pepper and continuing to the next stand. He followed behind speaking once again: “She thinks the only chance our kids have is looking like you.” I couldn’t believe how rude my mom’s thoughts could be! “I’m sorry for her rude remarks, but we honestly won’t have to worry about that.” I turned to squeeze his cheek. “Don’t fret Mr. Ren, you’ll be back to your fairy princess having big beautiful babies.” I cooed and continued to shop. I was so preoccupied, I didn’t even notice how his attitude had taken a turn for the worse. And if that wasn’t bad, seeing an ex clearly made it worse. “Y/N, is that you?” I looked up to see hazel eyes that helped caused so much mischief during high school. “Torin?” I smiled as he shook his head pulling me into a hug. “Oh, my stars look at you! What has it been? Six years?” He asked smiling at me. I nodded. “Yeah, yeah, six years. But look at you! You’re so big!” I took in his large tan muscles. He laughed it off. “Thanks, but you,” He looked me up and down. “You look great, you definitely age like wine.” I rolled my eyes at his corny joke.

“We are done, we can go back home now.” Kylo’s strong voice rattled both of voice as he stood right behind me, chest on my back. Torin looked up at him and then me. “Oh, is this your husband?” He asked. “Makers no! He’s a co-worker that drove me here.” I brushed off moving away from Kylo who was staring me DOWN! Looking between him and Torin, you could definitely say I had a type: tall, beefy guys. Although, Torin wasn’t as tall as Kylo but he was definitely bigger than him. “Nice to meet you, I’m Torin.” He stretched out his hand and Kylo just looked him dead in the eye and said: “Matt,” I turned to give him a look before Torin was nudging me. “So, how long are you staying here?” He asked. “Just like for the weekend maybe.” I shrugged. He smiled down at me, voice lowering. “Well, if you’re not too busy...entertaining.” He looked at Kylo. “We could catch up, go to Lobo's like old time, except legally.” We both chuckled thinking about Lobo's and the events that occurred afterward. “We’ll see,” I smiled and so did he as his eyes sparkled. “Your mother wants to know where we are, let’s go,” Kylo said just dragging me off and back down the path. It was hard keeping up with him and his grip was even worse. No matter how much I squirmed he wouldn’t let go. “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” I yelled once we were far enough from the market and the house.

“ME? Y/N do you know what you were about to get yourself into?!” He asked. “Yeah, we are just going to catch up.” I folded my arms. “NO!” He yelled. “He wanted to FUCK you! The way he looked at you, his thoughts, all he was thinking about was fucking you.” I couldn’t help but chuckle because honestly what was the big deal? “Ok and? Did you not do that or are you the only one allowed?” I asked and Kylo began to shake his head. “It’s different.” Of course, he’d say that. “Please do tell,” I said. This, among other things, set him off. “YOU THINK IT’S OK TO JUST BE VALUED AS A FUCK? YOU WALK AROUND WEARING IT PROUD, YOU CAN’T EVEN DRESS PROPERLY!” He pointed at me. “ALWAYS WALKING AROUND WITH THOSE FUCKING LEGGINGS, DO YOU THINK THAT’S EVEN APPROPRIATE AS A TEACHER? NO WONDER ALL THESE GUYS KEEP PAWING AFTER YOU, YOU ASK FOR IT, YOU WAN-” My hand flew to slap him but unfortunately he caught my wrist. “I don’t fucking know why you always act as if you care. I was always just a fuck to you.” I glared up at him, watching his brows furrowed before grabbing my face between his hands and knocking the wind out of me with a hard kiss. I was shocked, not only by his ferocity but all the things that were going through my mind. It was like watching us in different scenes, but it was memories, forgotten memories. I pushed him back to see him with tears in his eyes. “Y/N, I-I’m sorry, I never wanted to-” He reached out to touch me and I jerked back. “You removed my memories?” I asked on the verge of tears. “Y/N please, you have to understand, I made so many mistakes, I jus-” “So instead of just apologizing and talking about you took my memories?” My chest began to heave as he nodded. Kylo kept reaching for me and I kept moving away. “I love you,” Kylo said as a tear slipped down his cheek. But, I just shook my head, “Please let me go,” I said before walking away.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Um don't fight me, because y'all know the future holds MAJOR fluff from these two!


	17. You Only Get One Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back lol, I have to admit I didn't write anything because I was lazy and then I just forgot about it my bad. I also added more chapters because I wanted this one to be a stand-alone and I want to write a special.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FROM KYLO'S POV!

I watched her briskly walk away from me. What did I do? Why do I always ruin everything with her? I clenched my fist as I took in a breath. The only good, the only right, the only person in my life who just wanted to be around me and the best for me without putting their own agenda was walking away from me. Walking out of my life. The ground shook, causing a large crack to appear. My emotions were getting the best of me as usual. I groan; the tears could be felt welling in my eyes. She was right, why did I ever think taking her memories was a good idea? It was fear, pure fear of her hating me and looked at how it turned out. I had to make it right so I began my journey back to her mother’s house. My hands were shaking in anticipation of what I was going to say. My mind was so preoccupied I walked right into a blaster being held to my chest. “What did you do to my daughter?” Her mother asked. “I-I I’m sorry, but please you hav-” “You’re not taking one step into this house! Tell me what you did?!” She snarled, (y/e/c) eyes holding the same ferocity Y/N did when she was angry. “Please, I don’t want to,” I begged, but her finger curled around the trigger. So I stretched my hand out and put her to sleep. I scooped her up and caught the gun, careful not to make a sound, placing her on the couch. I used the force to search for Y/N, but I didn’t need to because I could hear her faint cries from up above. 

Without putting much weight in each step, I slowly made my way up the stairs. There were four closed doors. But as I rounded the banister, the floor groaned and the crying ceased. “Y/N!” I called out. “Y/N, please, I just want to talk to you.” But there was no answer, so I reached out with the force and she was so hurt and it was all my fault. I could feel my heart breaking from the pain I felt and the pain she felt that I caused. Approaching the door, I softly knocked before letting my forehead drop on the door. “Y/N, I’m...I’m sorry, please,” I said. “I know you don’t want to see me or even speak to me, but please...just listen to me. That’s all I ask a-and I’ll be on my way.” Turning I leaned my back on the door and slide down. I probably was going to be here for a long time. “I haven’t been completely honest with you Y/N.” I began. “When I first saw you I thought you were a hopeless little thing; just someone to be used by the Resistance. A useless pawn soon to be a nameless victim. But boy did you prove me wrong.” I chuckled thinking about the manic look in her as she defended Kat. “Never would I think I’d see the day where a Resistance nobo-not a nobody, just not a fighter, would sell them out to protect a friend.” A small smile tugged at my lips. “Your loyalty was one of the things I was attracted too.” She still didn’t reply nor was there crying, so she must’ve been listening. 

“I’d admit that the interrogation with you was purely for personal reasons. It was quite funny to put someone on edge by just being there.” Then a blush crept on my face as I scratched the back of my neck. “A-and I thought you were very pretty...even unconscious.” Makers was I creep. “I honestly wasn’t expecting you to tell me so much, to talk so much...to talk as if you really wanted me to hear as if you wanted to really share your feelings with me,” I told her. “It made me upset becaus-because...you made me feel…a way that I was taught I no longer had, I no longer deserved.” I looked down and thought of how foolish I was to condemn feelings that were perfectly natural. “If I would’ve just accepted it and stop trying to fight those feelings, we wouldn’t be here right now.” My eyes looked back at the door that separated us. “I never wanted to be your Sugar Daddy, you know?” I said hoping she would reply. “When I asked you to meet me, that first time, it was a date. I bought you the dress because in your mind wouldn’t stop projecting it in your sleep. I just wanted to impress you.” I told her honestly. “So you can imagine how shocked I was when you showed up and gave your moral speech.” I laughed. “So when you told me about this whole ‘Sugar Daddy’ thing, I jumped on it and took the chance. I just wanted to be with you. There was something about you that I just needed; you just made everything different, better.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat thinking of all the great times we shared and how I took advantage of it. I don’t know why I thought she would be fine with this relationship when I wasn’t. “I got carried away, with my feelings for you. I tried to downplay them and it only made it worse. I was being selfish.” I told her. “You’re such a compassionate and generous person, sometimes you forget about yourself. I don’t like when you think of yourself as unimportant because you’re not, you’re very important to me.” I turned around so now I faced the door. “Like when you cried and wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, when you’re hurt and try to brush it off, when it was my birth-” I looked down unable to finish the sentence. “I’m sorry,” My lip quivered. “I should’ve never spoke to you that way, you just tried to do something nice for me, just like you do everyone. But I took it as pity and I’m sorry.” Tears began to fall from my eyes. “And I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you when you were sick. I-I was so scared a-and I couldn’t help you. It was cowardly of me to tell you ‘I love you’ because I didn’t know what was going to happen and I couldn’t even say it after that.” My hand went to wipe the tears that had collected at the edge of my jaw. “I love you Y/N, I do. I’d show you all my memories if I have to.” 

I jumped back as the door slid open revealing her curled up form on her little bed. With cracking bones, I stood up and entered the bedroom decorated in nostalgia. There was a small space next to her, but I still squeezed my large body there anyway. Her (y/e/c) eyes continued to stare at the bedcover underneath us. My thumb wasted no time brushing the streams left from the tears she cried. As soon as my skin touched hers she locked eyes with mine. “I’m in love with you Y/N, I’ve always been in love with you.” I told her. “I love you.” I brushed my thumb over her cheeks. Unexpectedly, she punched me in the chest making me confused. “I hate you.” She said. “But, I love you too.” Her words came in mumbles but it made me smile. Observing my smile, she made sure to remind me: “I’m mad at you.” But, I didn’t care because she loves me, she’s in love with me! Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her into a deep kiss, practically suffocating her. “EH-HEM!” A clear of the throat caused us to separate as her mother stood at the door. ‘Just a coworker my ass.’ She thought before speaking. “I don’t mean to interrupt but your ship is beeping, I think you might want to check that out.” We both perked up, eyes looking at each other. “Is it?” Y/N asked. “We have to go now.” I nodded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: They got their shit together and now let's go get her dad!


	18. Aleuxchesaiore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back (barely). Here's a bonus another:
> 
>  
> 
> KYLO'S POV!!!

It was easier said than done to get both L/N women aboard the ship. It was very understandable, her mother was very confused and Y/N didn’t want to explain anything as she wanted it to be a surprise. But the more they went back and forth, the more time we were losing to catch Aleuxchesaiore in orbit. Taking a deep breath, I stalked over to them. “ENOUGH!” I yelled and they stood in shock. “We need to go now or all of this was a waste,” I said before turning to her mother. “Ma’am, with all due respect, trust your daughter and come with us.” Her (y/e/c) eyes looked between me and Y/N. Y/N’s eyes pleaded with her mother before she shook her head. “Ok, fine, fine,” Her mother agreed but turned and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll just get us some a food.” It was an agree to disagree, so we let her get us some food before I was rushing the both of them into the ship. Y/N sat in the pilot seat and paused when her mom said: “Y/N, you don-don’t fly?” And I watched her freeze. Sitting in the co-pilot seat, I used the force to move her hand over the switch. “You got this, just like at the arcade,” I whispered. With a sharp inhale she began to prepare for takeoff.

Once we were out of hyperspeed, Y/N’s shoulders finally dropped as I flipped on the autopilot switch. She took out many deep breaths as she finally let go of her death grip. “You did well.” I said. “Thank you,” She softly smiled at me. “So…” Her mother started. “When did you learn how to fly?” Y/N looked at me before speaking to her mother. I hope this would work; I hope we would be able to find the planet and find her father and reunite them. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I snatched the wig off my head. “Oh, hmm, maybe you two would make cute kids.” Her mother said causing me to freeze. I turned to see both of them looking at me. An awkward silence hung in the air I awkwardly stood up and decided to leave the two alone. Families make me uncomfortable and the fact that I was uniting them was already way out of my comfort zone. I decided to just stay in the back and meditate, letting Y/N fill her in on everything.

* * *

 

A knock sounded from the other side of the door before I heard Y/N’s voice. “Kylo, it’s me! Um, I think we are close.” She said. “I’m not too comfortable with landing.” Standing up from my position, I walked over to the blast doors as they slid open revealing her wide eyes staring up at me. I gently pressed a kiss to her forehead as my hands slide down her arm for reassurance. Walking into the cockpit her mother just stared at us. “Took you long enough. I know I wanted grandkids but not now when you’re taking me to makers know where!” Her mother exclaimed. Y/N grunted as a burning blush hit my face as I sat in the co-pilot seat and began to hit the switches. “There’s one more hyperspace,” I told her. “Are you serious?” She groaned. “This is like the third one!” “I know but if calculations are correct, it should let us off right in front of the planet,” I told her. Thankfully, the calculations were right. As we jumped out of hyperspace a large planet in front of us. “Ok, now carefully enter the atmosphere,” I said. She did as followed; the terrain was thick with trees which made it hard to land. Haphazardly, Y/N landed the ship. “Well, I don’t think it was bad enough that you broke the ship.” I joked. She pushed me out the way. 

All three of us walked down the ramp. “Wait,” I stopped them. Using the force, I put pressure on the ground before us. Within seconds, a flurry of arrows came flying at us. I stopped them all before they could touch us. “What the kriff?” Her mom gasped. A group of soldiers began to appear trudging towards us. I pushed Y/N and her mother behind me. They began to shout at me in their native language. “Ky-Kylo, what’s going on?” Y/N began to panic and her mother’s thoughts began to grow loud as she tried to pinpoint why this language was so familiar to her. Hopefully, everything would be explained soon, especially since we were being cuffed. Looking at their thoughts, they were bringing us before the king and not straight to death, thank the stars! It was a far walk in thick jungle vegetation before reaching a large waterfall. Shoving us all on the boat, I sat facing the two women. Her mother was the epitome of unwavering confidence in intense conditions and Y/N tried her best to push down the tears that welled in her eyes as she looked everywhere to soothe her racing thoughts. We slowly made our into a dark cave; you couldn’t see anything, they must’ve memorized this pathway.

Soon enough, a bright ray of light illuminated a path revealed a colorful city, with people going about their daily life. The terrifying thoughts that ran through Y/N’s mind changed to the wonderment of the beautiful place. But there wasn’t much time to gawk as we were being led to a large castle with expansive hallways. Not going to lie, but I was getting some ideas for some type of castle for myself. We stopped to see all eyes on us. The King, I guess, stared with a stone-faced grimace. Is that how I look all the time? Maybe that’s why Y/N says I always look upset. I was so consumed with my thoughts, I didn’t even realize the King walking past me. Turning, he approached Y/N’s mother; “Y/M/N? Y/MN?” He said her name in his thick accent. Her eyes widened, as her heart rate picked up because it couldn’t be who she thought it was, they were gone. The King then called for someone else and Y/N’s confusion caused her to panic. 

Out walked a man, who appeared to be a General; he quickly made his way towards us before he stopped and stared at her mother. “Y/M/N?” He whispered. Tears welled on Y/M/N as a bright smile captured her lips. “Y/F/N!” She exclaimed. The King said something making the guards release us as Y/N’s parents reunited. Y/N had waited so long for this moment but stood there in shock. “Y/N,” I said softly placing my hand on the small of her back, trying to soothe her. “B-But what if he does-” She turned to me tears in her eyes, afraid that she was unrecognizable since the last time they saw each other. “Y/N, Princess is that you?” Quickly, she turned to stare as he smiled with open arms. That was all it took to have her running into his arms like a child again. They were a family again; they were whole. I couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in having a hand in this. But this, this was all for Y/N. It’s what she wanted, what she deserved. I’d give her anything she asks for. Her father began to walk to me. “And who are you? Who am I thanking for bringing me back my beautiful girls?” His gruff voice made me jump a little. “I’m...I’m...Ben.” I told him. Y/N and her mother gave me a quizzical look. “I thought your name was Matt?” Y/M/N said. I went to tell her no, but Y/F/N brushed it off. “It doesn’t matter what your name is, you, my son have reunited me with my family, I am very grateful. You will stay with us and be our Guest of Honor.” He smiled. It wasn’t optional, it was mandatory. Although he was a few inches shorter I couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous around him. Maybe because I was in love with his daughter, that was the only answer. I have the force for maker's sake! “Ok,” I nodded.

* * *

 

It was pushing a week and I went from guest of honor to personal bodyguard of Y/N. Not that I was complaining, I really didn’t trust her life in anyone else’s hands but it made me realize that things were changing really fast. The King, who happened to be Y/M/N's little brother, was going to reinstate her title, which meant Y/N too, was becoming a Princess. It only made me feel terrible about how I reacted the night she told me, this only made her get back at me by making me her bodyguard. I followed her around in about everything she did whether it was learning about the culture, meeting people, or even trying on different dresses. It was the happiest I’d ever seen her. Like now, as she showed me the dress she chose for her coronation. A smile was plastered on her face as she twirled in the champagne dress. “Do you like it?” She asked. “You look very beautiful.” I couldn’t help but stare deeply into her (y/e/c) eyes. “I think this is the first time in a long time that it’s just the two of us.” Y/N said and she was right. There was always somebody there keeping it from being just us. “But, I wanted to talk to you.” She said sternly as her thoughts began to swim all over the place. 

Cleary, she was trying to keep me from finding something. “I want to thank you Kylo, for this and for everything. I mean...no one believed me but you.” She smiled. “A-And you didn’t just find my dad, you found my mother’s home. Thank you so much. I love you, Kylo, I really do. You probably can look into my mind and see how crazy I am about you.” We both laughed. “I know it’s been a little over a year, but we’ve been throMustafarafar and back so I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Stars, I’m shaking! Maybe because it’s supposed to be the other way around but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kylo. I want to be the one that hears about your days, I want to be the one you argue with, I want to be the one you say cheeky jokes to, I want to be the one to make your bad days better, I want to be the one to have your force-using daughter who has your hair, I want to be the one to just love and cherish you with all my heart for the rest our lives together because I already do.” Y/N took a deep breath. “Kylo what I am trying to say is...will you marry me?”

Her words were a shock to me. I just stood there with my mouth agape. “Kylo, please say something.” She said. “I’m already shitting bricks over her.” “No,” I said. Her eyes widened in disbelief. “W-What?” “No, I can’t marry you,” I told her. “Kylo, please don’t do this to me.” She whispered and my heart felt like I had been stabbed as I looked at her shrinking form with tears brimming in her eyes. “No, I’m sorry, under-” I moved towards her. This seemed to ignite some fire as she pushed me away. “NO! Understand what Kylo?! I don’t fucking understand; a few days ago you were clawing at my door telling me you love me and now you’re saying you don’t want to marry me?” She exclaimed. “No, that’s n-” “No that’s exactly how it is! You didn’t really want me, you just did it so you can drop me off and never see me again. I genuinely loved you Kylo, could you not see it? Feel it? I’m so embarrassed.” Y/N sobbed. “Please just leave me alone.” She briskly walked past and I wanted nothing more than to reach out for her. My eyes began to sting as I walked out to the balcony. I sighed leaning on the railing. This was not how this was supposed to happen. I reached into my pocket, retrieving the little black velvet box. Opening it, I watched the diamond sparkle under the moonlight. 

“That’s a nice ring, they must pay you a shitload over there.” I froze at the familiar voice. Turning, I saw him, my father. Not physically just as a force ghost. “H-How is this?” “I know right, I don’t even believe in this shit, but here I am.” Han motioned to himself. “But enough about me, tell me about that pretty little girl you sent off crying.” I groaned. Never had I once talked to Han about anything and I wasn’t about to start now. But then again, it was Y/N and it seemed like every time things were getting good, something bad would happen. So I decided to indulge in this little father-son moment. “Well, it’s pretty obvious you love her.” Han said. “Obviously,” I retorted. “Well, stop being a nerf-herder and man up. I remember you always playing with that loth-cat toy and I tried to get you to crawl so I would make you get from the table. You were so mad, I think that’s when you started hating me.” He joked. “But you were so determined to get that toy, you used to slither around. Until one day, you crawled onto the table. You never stopped fighting for what you wanted and you never stop fighting for what you love.” Han told me. “Remember that, and do it before it’s too late.” Was the last thing he said before disappearing. I wanted nothing more than to marry Y/N, I just couldn’t. Not like this, when the war was going, when I was unsure of the future, when I was unsure of my position. But the one thing I am sure about, is my love for Y/N and I would end all of this to be with her for the rest of my life.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Aw.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @sithlordintraining


End file.
